


Scales and Bones

by VeranShade



Category: Storm Hawks
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angst, Anthropomorphic, F/M, Genocide, Medical Experimentation, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-07-24 21:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 55,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeranShade/pseuds/VeranShade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mail-Carrier Maia, at your service. My likes include scouting the Atmos, hard liquor, and evading Cyclonian capture. It's been especially fun slipping from Repton's grasp, but one particular meeting unleashed a tremor of increasing magnitude. My time as Maia is drawing to an end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Storm Hawks or any of its characters. I do however own my own character and plots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This reboot updates every Monday! Stick to this version for the best experience.
> 
> I do not own Storm Hawks or any of its characters. I do however own my own character and plots.

> Most people prefer short introductions. 
> 
> My name is Nakoto. I won't exactly tell you what I am yet, since it always gives a bad first impression. I blame the many bad cases of my kind. I think that's already an obvious hint but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. 
> 
> I was new to the skies of Atmos. I only recently got my first flyer, a reserved gift from my late mother. I'm not very good at flying it, but I try. It's how I get around doing my job.
> 
> I could detail you in more about myself, but that'll come in time, anyway. I tend to speak far more than what's appropriate, like this little rambling... Besides, I'm in a little predicament. This is where it all started, or rather, when it all changed. Life as I knew.
> 
> I am Nakoto, and this is my story.

\---

The rain pelted down on the windows of the _Condor_ , but that was nothing unusual. It rained on occasion in this part of Atmos. Stork would proclaim something under his breath during such instances, each involving an 'impending doom'. That, too, was nothing unusual. Finn and Junko were there, playing some form of poker, stacking cards and chips, and Aerrow and Radarr were down in the lower levels, tuning his Skimmer.

Piper was acting as navigator next to Stork, and though there was nothing _different_ about that day, she felt something strange in her stomach. At first she thought it was something she ate, but doubt sucked that hypothesis clean over time.

"I have a bad feeling," she said aloud, and she looked at Stork for any input. "Don't you? Like, something's gonna happen?"

"No, but you might have _Saharrian Abdominalgitus_. There are pills for that next to the fridge. Just... don't breathe on me on your way out."

Piper was tempted to do just that, to see what hilarious reaction would come out of the paranoid Merb. She shortly forgot as the raindrops grew heavier. What seemed like normal rain was beginning to look like a storm. The hull of the _Condor_ groaned a little in response to the strengthening wind. Stork's grip on the steering grew tighter in response.

"I'm fine. There's gotta be something else. I mean, look at it out there. Don't you feel like something might just pop out at us?"

"What, sky sharks?"

"Nah, Junko ain't sneezing," Finn pointed out. Junko waved innocently, and since momentarily distracted, Finn took a quick gander at his friend's hand.

"Well, something _else_. Maybe..."

Finn jumped up and pointed accusingly. "Don't you dare say Cyclonians. They always show up when you mention 'em!"

"You just mentioned them yourself," Stork sighed. Finn took a moment to consider this, then face-palmed. Piper rolled her eyes and shook her head. She reached for the periscope. As she did so, Finn accepted the chance of Cyclonians appearing, and started placing a bet on which commander would be with them. Circling all around, Piper looked in every possible direction. The water trickled down on the glass, irritating at first, but she managed to keep a clear eye. Even so, there was nothing out there. She used both the upper and lower periscopes. Nothing.

Aerrow and Radarr came in when the storm grew denser. It was a fully-fledged thunderstorm now, and more caution seemed advisable. "It's really coming down," Aerrow mused.

"I recommend going around," Stork quipped. Aerrow grinned a trademark grin.

"This is nothing compared to the things we've faced so far. It'll save us time just going through."

"Need I remind you how short-cuts promise an untimely demise?"

"Don't worry! What could possibly happen?"

Piper's mouth tilted in a thin, uncertain line.

\---

"Get off my tail, please," I muttered in singsong, plummeting down to the Wastelands. The reddish glow from the Talons' weapons was looking more deadly than usual in the dim light of the rain's mist. The storm was beginning to prove difficult to navigate in, and it was starting to get on my nerves. I sucked at flying in normal circumstances, so how could I fare in a thunderstorm?

I spiralled down as far as I dared, then pulled up to level myself. The fiery pits below me were a little inviting; my blood called for intense warmth, you see. I was put down that I couldn't just land and take a break, but the Talons behind me were persistent.

All for a bag full a letters. Normally, it wasn't something worth risking your life over, but being an elite mail-carrier, it was both my job _and_ my life. I didn't carry your everyday magazines and loveletters. I carried confidential and important documents, hence attracting the gaze of those who wanted them.

But usually, no one could spot me at first glance. I changed my appearance each time I got found out. It was from mere carelessness that the Talons this day recognized me. Both myself and my ride had a cloaking crystal to ensure we were undetectable. Very few knew how I really looked like, and only did I find myself in a difficult position did I take off the crystal. I was much more feared and less-susceptible when I was in my true form, but my employer insisted to cloak myself, for my safety. As to _why_ he wanted my safety seen to, that'll be explained later. I had to have a disguise under normal circumstance.

One could ask why I didn't take it off then, tailed by Cyclonians, a clearly abnormal circumstance. Well, this was more _unique_ than abnormal. I hadn't had pursuers keep up for so long. Regardless, I was still debating the seriousness of the situation.

I hissed when detonations from the Talon's weapons started to fly by my head. They aimed for the wings of my bike, _Cloud Nine_ , and I had to jerk her this way and that to avoid them. They exceeded my expectations, for I thought them too cowardly to venture into the Wastelands with me, leaving me with fewer options. I wasn't able to actually weave into the flaming catacombs...

I pulled up, ascending, no point continuing down there. The detonations continued to fly by, some skimming the wings of my vehicle. I needed utmost concentration if I wanted to get out of this. The rain showered down on my face as I shot up, growing in altitude. I didn't plan what to do next, but I just wanted to get some distance from them. I glimpsed behind me and grimaced, my throat rumbling. They were keeping up with me, and I was going as fast as _Cloud Nine_ allowed me. I could only assume that the wind was holding me back, teasing the wings back and forth. I couldn't see where I was going in the mist of things.

Because of my bleared vision, I wasn't able to see this leviathan-like mass approach from my left. I had to swerve to my right to ensure I'd make it past it. Very quickly, I proceeded by it, shooting a glance to analyse what it was. The horn of the mass blared at me, sounding as if angrily startled. Lo and behold, luck was on my side. It was a Sky Knight carrier, the last thing I had expected to encounter in this storm. 

My shoulder. Distracted and careless yet again, I allowed myself to be shot. I shouted out in pain and instinctively reached for it with my right hand, heavily-sleeved. _Cloud Nine_ arched backwards, upside-down, and I almost unseated myself. I reached down with blood-caked sleeves and grabbed the handles, managing to hold on. I spun in the air uncontrollably for a few stressful moments, and when I oriented myself, I saw the Talons whip past me. They changed their course to follow me, and I cursed. The pain in my shoulder grew in intensity, but strangely, I found myself more concerned about what I carried on that shoulder...

When I levelled, I reached and hooked my fingers under the strap, then followed it to the bag that hung at my side. Still intact. I felt the load, and smiled. I could still keep my job with some dignity.

But thinking of my job's state wasn't going to help me survive this attack. They wounded me, and I knew they hoped I would surrender. I was going to need extra luck to make up for my blunders.

\---

"Whoa!" the Storm Hawks exclaimed at once when a Skimmer shot past in front of the _Condor_. Stork yelped and pulled on the steering, knocking everyone sideways, and the carrier boomed its horn under his grip. The rider looked at them through the windows; in the brief seconds she was there before disappearing, they saw a human woman with auburn hair tucked under a cap, and red eyes dulled by goggles. Her vehicle was much more compacted than the Storm Hawks', a little clunky for swift flying. After that small analysis, in her place shot up Talons in a swarm, weapons at the ready. Those weapons were not intended for them however, but for the girl.

"All hands to battle stations!" Aerrow shouted. Junko and Finn jumped and ran for their respective blasters, cards all in disarray. Aerrow beckoned to Piper to come with him, and she knew he wanted to go out into the storm. As they descended the levels into the Skimmer bay, Aerrow asked his friend, "What do you think's happening out there?"

"Talons are definitely the bad guys, there's no question... I don't know who that girl is, though. I've never seen her before."

"I couldn't see any emblems. She can't be a Sky Knight, can she?"

Piper shook her head, having no idea. They reached the door when she said, "Right now, let's just give her a hand."

\---

Dodging the Talon's Firebolt crystals was top priority at the moment, so I didn't wander far from the Sky Knight carrier. I hadn't met any personally but I knew squadrons to be good-hearted and thirsty for justice, so I stuck by them. I was usually reluctant when it came to asking others for help, but in this case I had very little choice. The carrier was stagnant in the air, still reminiscent of a beast watching little ants attentively, its turbines a continuous rumble.

I looked down at my right arm. There was a reason why I had sleeves like these. They were so long that it reached further than my fingertips. The white fabric soaked up the blood from my wounded shoulder, keeping my hands relatively clean. The reason for these sleeves however wasn't to keep my hands clean, no. It was best to keep my right hand covered at all times, even when I myself was disguised... just to make sure no one could happen to touch it.

I spun in the air so that I faced the Talons, hovering unsteadily. I lifted my right hand up, letting the sleeve fall. To anyone else, it was just a hand. It looked like I had five fingers, when in reality, I only had three. I often made it so that the useless fingers grouped with another, forming three groups, as to not risk the chance of being discovered. Aside from that, it was a typical, five-fingered hand. To me, it was my greatest, and only, weapon. An attack from me would definitely catch the Talons off-guard, and possibly scare them away. It would also possibly give me away, but I've been hidden for so long...

Before I could confront the Talons, several of them were shot down by blue light, which I registered as canon-fire. The Talons scattered, some still targeting me. They shot at me, and I immediately took control of _Cloud Nine_ again to evade them. I could avoid their shots, but the incoming Cyclonians on their Switchblades advanced upon me, and I had no maneuver to save me this time. I considered diving back down, but unidentified Skimmers entered my peripheral vision. The Talons found them more threatening and faced them.

A girl on a Heliscooter launched herself at the flock of Talons, and they dispersed again, but this time into the hands of another Sky Knight. He seemed just a boy! His weapons shone as pale-blue as lightning, and he slashed down the unsuspecting enemies. The girl on the Heliscooter rounded and appeared at my side. Her raven-black hair was slightly getting matted by the rain, but her orange eyes were fierce against her dark skin and through the rain.

"You're in good hands!" she told me, flashing a friendly smile. "Lucky you found us. Talons are no match for the Storm Hawks!"

I was about to say something, but I caught myself in time. I reached up and pressed my throat, smiling. "Storm Hawks, huh?" I said. My voice, human, carried a hint of a lisp. "I've heard a lot about you."

Her smile faltered, puzzled by the manner of my speech. I removed my hand and let her see a small collar around my neck, with the crest of Atmosia on the section I pressed. I pressed it to turn it on, so when I spoke, a little red light shone as it processed my words. When I didn't, the light faded. I used this to speak normally, as to not frighten the people I talked to. It modified my voice to whatever species I chose, or rather whatever frequencies were programmed into it. It eliminated any hissing that could hint my true nature. The girl seemed so intent on investigating the collar that I had to snap her out of her thoughts. The light glowed faintly as I collected breath.

"I also have mail for you, so if we get out of this..."

She looked back at my face in confusion. "Mail?"

"Mail-Carrier Maia, at your service," I smirked. The look of surprise on her face was priceless. She'd heard of me, I reckoned.

Talon firebolts shooting by reminded us of things at hand. Our vehicles swerved from one another, and I tried to find my bearings. The Storm Hawks on board were still firing at the enemy and nailing many of them. Heedless of that, some were still on my tail, slipping from the other Sky Knight's view. Seeing it best to get going, I shot off to scale the belly of the Storm Hawk carrier.

I pulled up to higher altitude, climbing, climbing---

Firebolts bit into _Cloud Nine_ 's wings and they crippled. The shock of the hit made her lurch, and I lost my grip. I cried out in alarm, and I swiped my hands to get her, but I missed. I got separated from my ride entirely, and I was left to free-fall down in a different crash-course. I had the chance to trigger my parachute, but in a storm like this? I could've been blown anywhere. What's more, it would've given the Talons an easier target. I could see _Cloud Nine_ 's form plummeting with plumes of smoke snaking from her wings. Even with my own life at stake, a sense of remorse enveloped me.

A Heliscooter came up from below me, reaching me fast. The girl of the Storm Hawks pointed the nose of it toward my falling form so that I was safe from the spinning blade that kept her aloft. I reached out my left hand, and as I streaked past, I caught the mast of the Heliscooter and spun myself onto the rear of her vehicle. The whole thing lurched under my weight -I weighed much more than my disguise let off-, making us tilt backwards. I gritted my teeth tightly and grasped my shoulder; of all the limbs I used to save myself, it was the wounded one! The girl had turned around when I was nursing my shoulder, and her eyes widened at a much more visible stain she hadn't seen before.

"Hold on!" She shouted, and she steered her vehicle toward the Storm Hawk carrier.

Because of my weight, her flyer didn't exactly do as she wanted it to, but she managed. She circled under the lower levels toward the latch to the bay. Carefully, the girl directed the Heliscooter into the latch, and we landed heavily. The first thing I relished was the fact I was out of the rain. The next thing I thought of spoiled my relief.

My poor _Cloud Nine_...

\---

The Talons retreated immediately when the girl was no longer obtainable. They had no chance of taking down the Storm Hawks with the belittling number they had, and since they had no elite Talons with them, the decision to retreat was theirs. Aerrow watched them fly off, and shared a victorious smirk with Radarr. He set his course back toward the _Condor_ , where the launching bay was still open for his return. He reverted his Skimmer back into bike form and landed inside. Finn and Junko were already there to shut the hatch after him.

Aerrow dismounted his ride and went straight for Piper and the newcomer. Piper had a frazzled look on her face, speaking a mile of minute. The girl, who pushed her goggles up from her eyes, looked helplessly at his friend's frenzy. She wore sleeves that were bound midway up her bicep and opened into flowing cuffs, nearly obscuring her hands. Along with that, she wore an orange tube top and navy capris pants. She was a whole lot taller than Piper, he realized. She even rivaled Junko's height, maybe straying by just a centimeter.. When Aerrow arrived at Piper's side, he noticed the growing, dark discolouration on the girl's shoulder, and an alarmed lump developed in his throat.

"She's hurt!" Piper told him frantically. She reached out to the woman and took her right forearm, the unwounded side. The woman's brow jerked up, but it was too quick for Aerrow to recognize it as alarm towards the touch. "Come on, I'll take you to first-aid-!"

The woman took a step back, slipping from Piper's grip. She lifted her right hand up, pointing-finger asking for a moment, and he noticed a red light flicker on what appeared to be a thin choker.

"Hold on," she told Piper. The younger one froze. “It's just a scratch. Let me do my job first."

"Job?" Aerrow asked. By this time, Junko and Finn joined the party. Stork was still piloting the ship. The woman turned her attention to the bag hanging at her side, and she lifted the flap that encased it. Within were many, many parcels and envelopes, all with different casings and seals. As the people around her gaped, she took out an elaborate envelope, twisting it around to look at the address labeling. Her eyes lifted up and scrutinized them, eventually turning her eyes to Aerrow. The light on her throat faded, but flickered on again.

"Are you Aerrow, the leader of this squadron?"

"Yeah."

She gave him a warm smile. She handed him the envelope. "You did great out there. It helps me sleep at night knowing there are people willing to chase those Cyclonians back into their dens. And thanks! I'm just sorry you have to deal with me now."

"Sorry, to have you here? It's an honour!" Piper expressed. "You really are Maia, aren't you?"

"You got it! I'd also like to thank _you_ for catching me. You must be Piper."

Piper could have giggled out loud, but she held in her excitement as she shook hands with the newcomer. She hadn't pushed up her sleeves to do so, just grasping Piper's hand through the cloth... a very odd sight. Aerrow still didn't understand how this mail-carrier was a celebrity. Those two things were nothing alike.

"And I'm Finn," the named one said suavely, pushing his way in past Aerrow. The leader rolled his eyes with a smile. Finn always had to introduce himself to any pretty girl he saw, to make a move. The newcomer considered him under her gaze, smiling her own cool smile.

"Nice to meet you, Sharpshooter. And the Wallop behind you must be Stork, yeah?”

"No, this big guy here is Junko," Aerrow said. Junko wasn't at all affected by being called the wrong name, and he waved at her in welcome. Aerrow continued, "Stork's our carrier pilot. He's flying us out of this storm."

A look of distraught captured Maia's visage for a brief second, but she shook her head to banish it. She looked into her bag and pulled another parcel out. "This is for Stork, then," she said. "I didn't expect to find you so soon in my travels, but here we are.”

Aerrow finally looked at what he was given, but despite the curiosity, he looked up at Maia. "Thanks, but who exactly are you?"

"Aerrow, she's _Maia_ ," Piper reprimanded him as if he was embarrassing her. "She's practically the most important messenger of Atmos! We're lucky to actually see her; there are no pictures of her anywhere!"

"I don't like how my pictures turn out... I'm the _least_ photogenic person alive," Maia put in, smiling foolishly. “But you really flatter me."

"Why do you need to be a messenger? We have carrier birds to deal with mail."

"They are very easy to catch. Officials don't trust the reliability of birds with political affairs and plans. So they use me. I take orders from the Chancellor on Terra Atmosia. Which reminds me, uh, I would appreciate using your radio to contact him about my... current position."

"But why---" Piper's stern look stopped Aerrow short. He cleared his throat. "We'll let you. I just have a few more questions, that's all---"

"Aerrow, didn't you notice the pool of _blood_ on her shoulder? She needs medical attention!"

Maia's expression didn't look like she needed it. The wound looked foreboding for sure, but the woman didn't look anxious about it. Then again, he had heard that people often fell into shock and didn't show proper response sometimes. She looked down at it when Piper mentioned it, as if she just noticed it for the first time. She touched it with her right hand, only now slipping out of those absurd sleeves. Her hand was typical... it wasn't like she was hiding anything. She laughed softly to herself.

"You can't blame him for interrogating me. I'll answer your questions at your own leisure. Anyway, I guess you're right! This needs to be looked to."

Piper nodded, and she turned to lead the way. Maia briefly looked at the ones remaining. Aerrow's eyes moved to her feet, and he noticed that she was wearing high-heeled boots that could pass as the lowest grade of elevator boots. As to why she wore them, he had no idea; it made her look unnaturally tall.

"It was nice meeting all of you," she said. She passed the package meant for Stork to Finn. "I'll try and get things resolved. I don't want to inconvenience you."

"Not at all," Aerrow said. "You just... take it easy."

Maia smiled crookedly and followed Piper out the door. Given his previous observation, her footsteps were really soft, not at all like heels. The thought momentarily prodded him. 

"She has a cute lisp, don't you think?" Finn said, smiling goofily. Aerrow forced a smile, still edgy about the newcomer. Junko and Finn went off, most likely going back to the bridge. Radarr was strangely quiet and tense during that exchange, and only now relaxed.

"What do you think, Radarr?" he asked his companion. "Strange, isn't she?"

The small animal didn't look like he knew how to respond. Aerrow stared at him for a few more moments, then focused on the envelope in his hand. He decided to open it and see what it finally was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo!  
> I finally managed to get my own account here, which I've been looking forward to. I wrote this story back on Fanfiction.net but I found many discrepancies with it, and I thought that I would give it a proper revision. I'll be posting the new version here, one chapter at a time. As I do that I want to keep writing it, so there will be new content once it's all caught up. So readers, old or new, welcome! I hope you enjoy the ride!


	2. Condor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This reboot updates every Monday! Stick to this version for the best experience.
> 
> I do not own Storm Hawks or any of its characters. I do however own my own character and plots.

Piper lead me toward the first-aid area, passing through the long passages of the _Condor_. I remembered mention of the original Storm Hawks, and it was said that this was the original carrier from all those years ago. For a ship that old, it flew rather smoothly; I didn't feel any tilt whatsoever as we steered out of the storm. We arrived at a door, and when it opened, I discovered it to be a bedroom of sorts, or a study. There was a bed at the end of the room, shelves lined with boxes on the sides, and maps on the walls. The boxes were open, and I could see the glow of crystals emitting from them. A desk littered with more crystals and instruments was beside the bed. There were only a few books, but I recognized them to be for navigating.

"I act as First-Aid Responder on our team, so I have it in my room," Piper told me with a smile. She still seemed jittery, excited about showing me around. I smiled at her. She stepped aside and gestured me in first, and after a moment, I took the bait. I coiled my tail tightly around my waist, but the cloaking crystal allowed no such thing visible. When the both of us were inside, she went to the desk and opened the drawer that contained the first-aid. I looked around at my surroundings closely.

"You study crystals, huh?" I asked her. She set the box on the desk and turned around, eager to explain herself. I always liked such enthusiasm.

"Yeah! They're the most fascinating things to me. I'm trying to learn as much as I can about them. Well, without any books on them, I base it on trial and error."

"Impressive." She grinned bashfully in reply. Then I shuddered. It was a silly question to ask, but I ventured anyway. "You don't happen to have... any Leachers, do you?"

A frown tugged the corners of her lips. "No. We had a mishap with them once. Why?"

"Well, let's just say I don't feel too well with them around," I said, relieved. Piper tilted her head.

Truthfully, not only did Leachers interfere with my disguises sometimes, but I was sort of... allergic to them. Not your normal case of sneezing or hives, mind. I went through a complete shut-down. They were my bane, and I had to remove myself immediately if I was anywhere near them.

"Um, so! Let's take a look at that---"

"Oh, no, I'll be fine doing it myself."

She stepped aside as I walked forward. I reached for the box and unclipped its lid. Staring at the contents, I looked at what I had to use. I pulled out the bandaging, a small mirror, some disinfectant and cotton balls. Piper was speechless for a moment, lingering.

“I don't know, I really think I should help you with it. You only have one hand to work with.”

I could tell already that Piper wasn't one to be pushed around, even by someone she seemed to revere. Additionally, for me to persist refusal would be very suspicious. If she donned gloves while helping me nurse the wound, I could possibly have gotten away without being found out, but cloaking crystals didn't always stay true in appearances. Treatment was more effective with the crystal off.

“I know, but don't worry, this isn't the first time I've been banged up.” Piper was going to open her mouth before I interjected. “I actually wanted to ask you to do me a huge favour instead.”

Her fiery eyes, a little dim with doubt, brightened at the prospect. “What's that?”

"Do you remember the coordinates of where we met?"

Piper's looked up to consider the ceiling. She made a face. "I'm not completely sure. About forty-five, forty-six degrees north, seventy-five degrees west... or was it seventy-six? I can check when I'm up there."

"If you could do that, that'd be great! I'll take care of this in the mean time."

I was worried that she would wise-up from my attempt at distraction, but she yielded to me. She cast a glance at my shoulder, but when she looked up at my face, she smiled. She stepped through the door and it swiftly shut behind her, allowing me an opportunity to breathe deeply. I hoped that she'd be able to remember the coordinates, or had them recorded somewhere. I didn't have it in me to simply turn my back on _Cloud Nine_. That ride carried a lot of meaning. If she had miraculously avoided a lava pit, then I was going to get to her... somehow.

I shuffled back toward the door and inspected the control panel, hoping to initiate some sort of lock. Given that this was her room, I thought she was allowed that kind of privacy. I managed to figure it out, but I thought it best to get things over with as soon as possible, since returning to a locked door would look pretty bad. Returning to the desk, I took off the sleeve of my left arm and craned my neck to look down at it. It looked nasty against the pale flesh of a human.

I pinched my cloaking crystal, and in place of human flesh came in my natural auburn hide, the ridges of my scales shattered where the Firebolt slashed me. Piper had a mirror propped up, an improper vanity, to look at it from a more straight-forward approach, and I observed it cautiously. My flesh had split wide, need of imminent stitches for ideal healing. I was clumsy with a needle, and it was all more a laughable feat with a deformed hand. Despite this, there was no one on this ship that would sew it for me. They'd do so for Maia, for sure, but not me. I guessed I just had to do what I could with it, until I returned back to Terra Atmosia. I tended to heal a little faster than most, but some discretion couldn't hurt.

This was just a little out-of-the-ordinary day for mail-carrier Maia.

\---

Piper entered the bridge, where Aerrow, Radarr and Stork resided, and she went straight for her navigational instruments without consulting them. Aerrow had expected her to at least report on the situation when she came in, but instead she picked up the readings that recorded the _Condor_ 's past coordinates. She looked for a pause in their movement, from when they had to station themselves and fight the Talons. The thin roll of paper filtered through her hands quickly with a soft, soothing sound of passing parchment.

"Piper?" Aerrow approached her but she seemed too concentrated to respond at first. He said her name again and snapped her out of it.

"What's up, Aerrow?"

"Well? How's Maia?"

"Oh! Well, she's fine. She asked me to go and record the coordinates we found her at, so once I got it I'll go back and see her." Piper went back to scanning the alternating numbers. Aerrow waited briefly before pressing further with a shake of his head.

"How is her wound? Is it serious?"

"Um... I didn't see it for myself..." Her brows furrowed as she felt a surge of guilt. She should have persisted to stay and help Maia, it was the only most sensible thing a hostess should have done. Not even just a hostess, but a Sky Knight and friend.

"She got hit by a Firebolt, so I thought she'd need some help with that..." Aerrow perched a hand at his chin in thought. He wasn't reprimanding her as much as she did herself. She decided to try and make up for her thoughtlessness by trying to find the coordinates faster. 

"Did you give her disinfectant?" Stork asked indifferently. Piper verified that Maia had indeed pulled out some of it from the first-aid box. One of those bleak smiles crossed Stork's features.

"Good. She wouldn't want to have that... infected."

Sometimes, Piper knew not to question what Stork had on his mind. He knew practically everything about things that she'd rather not think about. Laughing nervously, she looked back to the scroll, and finally found the numbers hovering in a relatively-solid range. _Forty-six degrees north, seventy-three degrees west_ was the most common pair. She was close in her estimate, she noted proudly.

She turned around and passed by Aerrow, announcing, "Okay, I'll go check on Maia---"

When she got to the door that opened upon her advance, she crashed into someone. After letting out a short breath at impact, she came to realize that it was Maia, looking down at her. She blushed at little as the eldest recovered from a look of alarm. She was awfully hard to crash against, like a wall.

"Oh! So you're already done?"

"As much as I needed to," Maia replied at last, gesturing to the bandages on her shoulder. They weren't that professionally-done, but still rather neat, better than most people could accomplish on their own. The white gauze was still pure, tardy in soaking up the blood just yet. In one hand she held the sleeve of that arm, soiled and already beginning to crust. She must have left her bag of parcels and envelopes in Piper's room. Aerrow found it strange that Maia managed to bandage herself so quickly and actually find her way to the bridge.

She lifted up her sleeve. "I was wondering if you had a sink I could wash this in..."

"Oh, don't worry, I'll do that for you," Piper said quickly. She took the sleeve with her fingers, careful not to touch the stains directly. Maia protested against the hospitality, but Piper insisted on it. She would make sure to make Maia feel at home. "I'll be right back. Just make yourself comfortable."

Piper was gone in a flash to go and wash the cloth. Maia was left in the bridge with Aerrow, Radarr, and Stork. Aerrow smiled at Maia and gestured to the table, where Junko and Finn were playing cards before their encounter with the Talons. They still hadn't come back to clean up the discarded suites, but the sight could have been worse. Maia smiled in return and went to it, where she paused for a considerable moment before sitting down carefully. Stork didn't pay the newcomer any heed and continued navigating out of the storm that started to thin. Radarr accompanied Aerrow as he, too, sat at the table, and the little animal stared at Maia warily.

They didn't say anything for a few moments. As Maia busied herself with analyzing the interior of the room, Aerrow finally cleared his throat.

"So, your shoulder's okay?"

Maia turned her eyes on him, and she collected breath, the small bulb on her choker glowing in response. "Yep. It's nothing serious. I get stuff like this from time to time."

Aerrow stared at her collar as the light faded. "I see. So the life of a mail carrier is still pretty risky, huh."

"It depends who notices you. I try my best to take different routes from others. It's another reason why you haven't seen me before, most likely."

The Sky Knight nodded. That explained things to an extent, but he had many other questions. Some of them seemed rather personal however, and the one he thought of at that moment hesitated on his tongue. Maia seemed to have noticed it, especially with his gaze fixed just below her chin.

"Something on your mind?"

Radarr watched the collar very keenly, spellbound. "Well," Aerrow started. "I was just wondering... what happened to your... um..."

"You're wondering why I have to wear this?"

The boy nodded again, and Maia smiled knowingly. "I'd be curious too. Well, you can't see it, but there's a hole in my throat. I had a problem with my voice box as a kid, and they had to terminate it before it spread. This collar just helps me speak by regulating what air goes where."

It was the first time Aerrow heard of anything like that, but it sounded like it could happen to anybody. 

"And the lisp is a by-product?"

"Oh, well I've had this lisp for much longer than that." After saying that, Maia had an interesting smile on her face. Aerrow thought she was just enjoying herself as she explained, and not that she knew something he didn't.

"How long have you had that?" The additional gesture to the throat brought the collar back to topic.

"Only recently. Before that, I had to cover the hole myself to speak."

"How big is it?"

"Oh, a little bigger than my thumb, I suppose," she said musingly, but she made a face. "You seem really interested about it. First time hearing of it?"

"Yeah. Didn't think something like that was possible."

Maia didn't say anything for a moment. She licked her lips, her eyes wavering before she continued. "Since I can tell you're a pretty cool guy, I'll tell you a secret. You're aware of the medical facility on Terra Atmosia?"

Aerrow shook his head. He only knew of the Sky Knight Council.

"It's very hush, and I hope you can help keep it that way. The facility isn't that accessible to the public yet, but they admit and treat patients with serious conditions. Cure development and improvement devices are also their priority, and my collar's one of the things they've crafted. I've seen some prosthetic limbs here and there, but they're still developing."

"And you go there often? You seem to know so much about them."

"I take orders from the Chancellor, as you know. He funds their research, and in return he gains medical insurence. He sends any of his workers there if they're sick or injured, but frankly, I basically visit it every time I'm back in Atmosia. The Chancellor looks out for his workers. Which reminds me..." Maia sat up straighter and inclined her head slightly. "I'd like to use the radio, if I may."

Personally, Aerrow had many, many more questions to ask her. What was it like to be a mail-carrier, to work under a senior politician like the Chancellor? Why did she have to go to the facility often? Perhaps he could ask later, since she didn't seem to mind his pestering. The least he could do for her was indulge her request. He nodded with a small smile.

"No problem. It's just over here, I'll get it ready for you. Do you know which frequency?"

Aerrow stood up and went over to the radio at the corner of the room, next to a small cushion. Radarr had jumped off his shoulder to roam along the ground, keeping an eye on Maia. She glanced down and smiled gently as she went to follow the Sky Knight, but she stopped near Stork, directing her eyes to him. He noticed her gaze and gave her a suspicious look.

"Do you... _need_ something?"

"You're Stork, yeah?" she asked. He narrowed his eyes slightly, tilting his face. "Did you get your package?"

"Package?"

"I gave it to that one guy." She snapped her fingers, although it sounded a little odd. Probably due to her sleeves or something. "Finn was his name. You ordered something from Cagey Catalogue."

At once, Stork's eyes widened. He laughed excitedly, almost like a child. "The New and Improved Survivor Kit for the Doomed? Already?"

"Well, if Finn still hasn't given it to you yet..." Maia sighed. "He probably opened it himself. He looked like the type to open things."

Stork appeared to be thinking a mile a minute, eyes darting from the wheel he was holding and the door that led out of the bridge. He looked out the window and also noted the thinning weather. With great consideration, he flipped the _Condor_ into autopilot and ran for it, exiting the room in search of the unwelcomed party opening his parcel. Maia grinned to herself. Radarr growled at her from beneath, distrustful of her mirth. She winked at the small one and walked over to Aerrow, who missed that whole exchange and was twisting the knob for Atmosia.

Soon enough, the voice of the airspace control crew spoke up, static distorting the sound. "We have you, _Condor_. How may we help you?"

Aerrow squeezed the PTT of the radio and started through the mouthpiece, expecting an obliging reply. "We'd like to speak with the Chancellor---" 

"Sky Knights have no authority to speak with him without setting an appointment," the man droned instead, and the comment made Aerrow stare at the receiver in a stung manner. "The Chancellor is a very busy man---"

"Maia, Number Two-One-Four, wishes to speak with him," Maia interjected over Aerrow's shoulder immediately. She sat down cautiously on the cushion and politely took the mouthpiece from Aerrow. She pressed the PTT down as she continued. "I have some matters to report."

"Y-Yes. Of course. I'll connect you to him immediately."

The cut of static implied he was changing the channel for them. Aerrow looked down at Maia in surprise. "They treat you like you're an official yourself," he observed. She smiled sheepishly, hovering her index and middle fingers over the PTT while the receiver sat loosely in that hand.

"I'm a regular. And usually the receiver isn't as polite as this one."

Aerrow didn't think _polite_ was the right term, but he was still impressed. After a few more moments, the static picked up again, and a gentle, gravelly voice passed through.

"Maia?"

"Speaking. Hello, Chancellor."

"This is a little out of the ordinary. Why are you contacting me from the _Condor_ , of all places? Has something happened?"

"I had a little predicament, and the Storm Hawks kindly let me aboard their ship. I'm currently in another dilemma..." Maia looked up at Aerrow, and requested privacy with her eyes. He managed to get that much from her regard, nodded, and moved away from her. Curiosity still burned in his blood, and though he felt guilty, he stayed within earshot.

\---

"Dilemma?"

"My ride took a dive into the Wastelands. I can't move at all at the moment..."

" _Cloud Nine_? Well... that is a pity, but what's more worrying is that you're immobile and vulnerable now."

"Well, for the time being, the _Condor_ will make a good haven for me."

"What exactly happened?"

"Cyclonian troops spotted me, and tried to take me. They... wounded me and damaged _Cloud Nine_ , but luckily the Storm Hawks came right in. I have all of my mail accounted for, so don't worry."

The Chancellor started talking well before I even mentioned the mail, so he had to repeat himself after I had finished. "You're wounded? Are you alright?"

"It's nothing. I'll have it looked at on Atmosia."

"Nakoto---"

"---won't want to hear it!" I said quickly. I shot a look at Aerrow's back, and saw his head tilt slightly. I knew he was eavesdropping. It was a tactical move on his part-I mean, I was a stranger on his ship-, but I couldn't allow him in on all of my conversation. I breathed in deeply, then spoke more slowly. "I know, I know. Please don't tell _her_. She's gonna give me enough trouble for losing my ride..."

There was a pause on the other side of the line, and I knew that the Chancellor had caught my hint. 

"... I see. Well then, what's your next move?"

"Well, I was hoping you could send someone to The Wayside. I believe I'm going in the same direction... I don't want to inconvenience this squadron any longer than needed."

"Of course. Then I'll have you return to Atmosia."

"... not immediately."

"Hm?"

I hesitated. "I want to get her back."

"Who?"

"Not who. _Cloud Nine_. I don't think she's gone yet."

"Maia..." the Chancellor sighed, as if he was reprimanding me. "Leave it alone. It's lost..."

"We don't know that for sure. I can survive in the Wastelands. Have one of your people give me a ride down and see if I can find her. If I do, I'll fix her! I have everything I need in her inventory. The _Condor_ 's navigator is getting the coordinates for me..."

The elder grunted on the other side, knowing he couldn't fight my stubbornness. I smiled with triumph a little before he scolded me quietly, "Control yourself. You're hissing rather strongly."

I bit my tongue, cursing it. I reached up to my collar, double-checking to see that the settings were still as I set them. I peeked at Aerrow again, and I supposed he was trying real hard now to hear. Radar decided to linger closely to me, and the little creature gave me a paranoid look. My tongue slipped out my mouth for a brief second, out of habit. Needless to say, it must have looked strange in a human guise. Radarr jolted straight, a look of bewilderment on his face. I forced a smile to make it look like I was joking. I cursed my tongue again.

"Sorry, sir. So, you'll have someone come up to The Wayside?"

"I'll be sending several up there, and I'll inform them of your crazy idea."

My smile died. "That would just attract attention..."

"They know to look inconspicuous."

"Sir---"

"You're too precious to risk. You have to come back safe."

That wasn't because I was Maia. The Chancellor was like a grandfather to me. He was a kind man, and opposed the premise of prejudice. I was not simply a powerful pawn or special specimen to him.

I smiled tenderly. "I will...Tatu."

"Good. I'll send them off soon."

"Thank you."

He chuckled, and it was then that we disconnected. I released the PTT, put the receiver on its hook and stood up. Aerrow turned around from where he stood, a few meters from the radio, and tilted his head.

"Everything good?"

I simpered simply. I had a feeling that he already knew, but he wanted to appear courteous. I answered him kindly, "The Chancellor will send for me. I know I should have asked you first, but I'd really appreciate it if you dropped me off at The Wayside."

"No problem at all," Aerrow smiled in return. "We're a little bit aways, but we'll get there. It sucks that we don't have any Velocity stones. We'd get there in an hour if we did."

"Thank you. Well... at least I can spend more time with the greatest squadron in Atmos," I chortled. I nudged his shoulder. "Even Raptors don't have a chance against you."

After just having a close encounter with the Talons, he probably expected me to say 'Cyclonians', but you know, rogues were a real pain.

Especially when Repton led them.

\---

"So... the _Condor_ was easier to locate than expected. And it's just sitting here, waiting for us."

From under the cloudline, a couple of Bonewings rose up under the carrier's belly. The leader motioned to the others to hover underneath it, out of the windows' view. The rumble of their rides were toned down as they hovered.

Repton didn't want their presence announced, not yet. He had a plan, and he had a weapon -courtesy of Cyclonis' experiments- that he had not tried yet. He was going to test it, and he was going to succeed. He would show Cyclonis who was the greater partner. To take the Storm Hawks out of the skies would have him basking in glory, leaving the Dark Ace to rot in disgrace.

He had half-expected periscopes to pop out and circle at the bottom of the carrier, but none appeared. The _Condor_ wasn't as sensitive to her surroundings as everyone said she was. Perhaps no one was paying attention to the tracking device either. Repton knew well how fast the Storm Hawks reacted when their hull was attacked. So he decided to wait, and he expected his brothers to obey, or else. He told them the plan beforehand, and told them that if any of them screwed up, the punishment laid out for them would be the most painful of them all. They got the picture, but he was sure one of them would stray from the plan in some way, out of stupidity. He learned to accept that possibility, despite how it enraged him.

"If the _Condor_ decides to move on, we follow very closely," Repton told the others. "Their tracking device may pick us up if any of you stray. But most important of all..."

Here, his voice rumbled at the back of his throat and he hissed intimidatingly, "...is that you _stay out of sight._ "

"Sure thing, boss," Leugey saluted. The carefree lizard seemed excited by the whole idea; perhaps a little too excited. Repton gave him a stern look to remind him of the seriousness at hand, but he gave up shortly when his brother showed no change in demeanour. He should have been used to this kind of approach from his brother.

Repton looked back at the belly of the _Condor_ and smiled nastily. As the cunning hunter he was, he was going to put his patience to good use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've checked around on this database and notice Storm Hawks isn't as popular, which is understandable given its age. If you've stumbled upon this story and have gotten this far, I highly recommend watching it. The world and character-building is spot-on, I've watched the show a good amount of times and wish Asaph Fipke had continued it. I also like to think you'll understand a lot more of this story with some prior knowledge; there's only so much exposition I can pump into this without it coming out dry. 
> 
> That sounds like a euphemism.
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoyed, and until next week!


	3. Infiltration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This reboot updates every Monday! Stick to this version for the best experience.
> 
> I do not own Storm Hawks or any of its characters. I do however own my own character and plots.

Stork returned, with Finn and Junko trailing behind. I cursed myself for my acute sense of smell, and I tried my best not to make a face. Finn was explaining to a disgruntled Stork that he swore he didn't mean to open the bonus package, which happened to be a stink bomb meant to drive off a Bog Howler. It set off immediately when he and Junko opened it, and they were lucky to escape its full potential. The bad news was they wouldn't be able to enter the room it was set off in for days. 

"Enter at your own discretion," Stork muttered. I could smell a hint of that stink bomb on their clothes, as if they were scorched by flame. It was probably powerful enough to drive away a whole _herd_ of Bog Howlers at full blast.

Finn saw me in the midst of explaining himself and soon abandoned his scramble. He walked over to me. "So how's your shoulder?" he asked.

"Good. Barely a scratch," I grinned. He seemed assured by my confident tone and grinned himself.

"You'll be staying with us for a while, huh?"

"We're taking her to The Wayside," Aerrow informed him before I could. He looked to Stork next and relayed the same message to him with his eyes, and Stork simply nodded. He flicked the autopilot off and took control of the helm.

"Are you hungry?" Junko asked me. I smiled slightly and nodded.

"A little."

"Then let me take you to the kitchen! We've got lots of stuff! I hope you can find something you like."

My smile widened at the Wallop's kindness, and I followed him out of the bridge, Finn tailing behind. It seemed like he took a liking to me.

"So, do you live on Atmosia?" Finn asked when we reached the kitchen. I thought it'd take much longer to get there, but it didn't feel like it at all. I looked up at the ceiling.

"Somewhat."

"Somewhat?"

I closed my eyes as I shook my head negative. "You can just call it a type of headquarters. I go there to collect mail. I really don't own a house."

"So you're just wandering around, sleeping in hotels and stuff?"

"More or less. I get as far as I can in a day, then look for a place to sleep. In Atmosia, I have a specific place I go to for the night, but..."

"That's kinda like us Storm Hawks," Junko said as he reached into the refrigerator. He pulled out a sandwich and offered it to me. I accepted it and watched as he retrieved another one for himself. They must have made them that morning or something. He took a bite out of his while Finn switched places with him, in pursuit of his own snack. With his mouth full, Junko spoke again. "We don't have a Home Terra. So the _Condor_ is our home, really."

Whenever I returned to Atmosia I stayed with the Chancellor, or whom I affectionately named 'Tatu'. For years he had become a sort of father to me, hence the equivalent Raptor term. To mention him in that light here was a liability, and an unprofessional one at that. No one really needed to know with whom I stayed.

"Does it ever get boring, delivering things?" Finn asked me. He shut the door with a cold slice of pizza in his grasp.

I laughed and pointed to my shoulder. "Things like this keep me on my toes. And besides, flying all over Atmos to deliver things is pretty neat in itself. I get to see the sights, and I like making sure things make it to their destinations. There's a responsibility in that."

"Ugh... responsibility. Well, as long as you like it!” Finn opened his maw wide and clamped his teeth on the pizza, which proved a bit stiff. He didn't seem to mind though. I unwrapped the sandwich Junko had fished for me and took a wary bite. No, it wasn't made that morning. But it was still pretty good.

I was about to take another bite when Piper came in. She smiled at me and waved my sleeve in front of her, clean and partially dry. I smiled gratefully.

"Thank you so much. I was starting to miss it."

"No problem. I also got the coordinates for you, so don't worry. Here; I've wrote them down."

She pulled out a piece of paper and handed to me, and I in turn tucked it into my pocket. At first, I thought she was just really content upon doing me a service. But no... part of being a friend was helping one another out. One thing I didn't expect that day was to make friends, but I wasn't complaining. It was just... I hated being dishonest with good people, and I was forced to be dishonest as long as my cloaking crystal was active.

I took the sleeve with my free hand and put it on immediately. It was still a bit damp but I felt better with it. Then I remembered that Piper wasn't aware of the situation. I told her that Aerrow was kind enough to agree with dropping me off at The Wayside. She looked glad that I was oriented and ready to go, but I supposed she was a little sad. I smiled reassuringly at her.

"I really do appreciate everything you've done."

She nodded with a small smile of her own. "As long as it helps! Where's your bag?"

"I've left it in your room. Now that you mention it, I need to go back and get it.”

"Sure thing! I'll come with you. The _Condor_ 's so big, I'm afraid you'll get lost.”

She turned around to leave, so she couldn't see my knowing smile. I tended to find my way quite well in places I've gone to before, even for a short time. I turned to the boys to bid farewell and found both had their faces completely full, with their cheeks puffed out. They were certainly pigging out and amusing me. With a grin, I saluted to them and thanked them. They waved, murmuring on their 'no problem's, and I left, following Piper. With no one looking, I finished the sandwich in a final bite.

When we reached the room, we were greeted by a persistent, almost angry beeping noise.

After I had finished cleaning my wound, I disposed of the soiled cotton-balls in the waste bin, tied carefully in a bag. I thought I was cautious, but I should've known that I had to be even more careful in a crystal-specialist's room. One of her instruments was within range of my evidence and it was reacting like crazy. Piper approached the loud noise immediately in investigation. She picked the radar up in confusion.

"What's going on?"

I said nothing, watching her in silent dread. She waved it above the waste bin, then away from it, to observe the difference and identify the source of power. Promptly, she pinpointed it to be the bag that sat in the bin, the newest addition. She raised it by three fingers warily, then looked at me.

"What's in here? A crystal?"

"No," I said softly. "It's..."

Setting the radar on the desk, she used both hands to open it, still careful. Her eyes widened, seeing the cotton and paper rags stained scarlet. "...why is it reacting so violently to your... blood...?"

She turned to me once more. A look of mistrust touched her features. I still stood in the doorway, a little hesitant on what to do. Was I caught? Was I to run for it? Where? I saw no point to it. And besides... I heard so many good things about the Storm Hawks. They would accept me, wouldn't they?

I sighed deeply, and I raised my hands. I walked forward a little, to enable to the door behind me to close.

"I mean you no harm," I said slowly. "Please, don't freak out..."

"Freak out?" As I expected, she stiffened up, and I bet her mind was racing. "Why would I-?"

I moved my hand and pulled out the cloaking crystal from under my shirt. Piper's eyes widened even more. I knew she would recognize it.

"You can probably figure out why there isn't a single picture of Maia anywhere." I told her calmly. I wanted to wait for her to calm down before I revealed myself. "She never looks the same to escape suspicion. Different looks, different species. A cloaking crystal helps her stay unnoticed."

"Why're you speaking in third person? You're... _not_ Maia?"

"In ways, I am. In others, I'm not. Maia is a persona."

It took Piper a moment to collect her thoughts. "But... even so, why would your blood react like this?"

"I'll tell you in good time." 

I tried to collect my thoughts as well. I had to trust her to understand. I breathed in deeply, holding Piper's gaze. When I was sure she was ready, I pinched my cloaking crystal.

\---

The _Condor_ continued on its course out of the storm. Aerrow stuck around in the bridge, mutely contemplating while Radarr wandered around. Stork focused on directing the carrier.

Aerrow tried to figure out Maia. She was a mysterious individual, despite how easily she talked about herself. There was something she was hiding, but he couldn't think of what that could be. Master Cyclonis had once disguised herself as a girl named Lark, and they were totally unsuspecting. Was this perhaps a repeat of the scenario?

He had only remembered about the envelope he received from Maia when his eyes strayed to the table. It lay there, untouched. He approached it and picked it up, deciding to chase the thoughts in his mind and focus on something else. He turned it over and looked at the emblem of Atmosia on the seal. Slowly, he went to break it.

The _Condor_ tilted drastically, hit by something. Aerrow doubled back to stay balanced while Stork tried to level the carrier out. They shared puzzled expressions. Were they being attacked? Another blast hit them from the other side. He wobbled on his way to the window to investigate the disturbance. Finn and Junko sprinted in with alarmed looks on their visage.

"What's going on?"

Aerrow's eyes frantically searched the cloudy skies, but he didn't need to look further. Bonewings circled around tauntingly in the light mist. He saw Spitz and Hoerk raise their armed fists in the air and flickered their tongues in mockery. Leugey, who weaved in the air after them, was having too much fun. Their leader was undoubtedly with them, but nowhere to be seen... It seemed like they had more fire power with them. It also seemed totally random that they were there.

"The Raptors are here," he sighed. He turned around immediately and shouted his orders. "Stork, continue the course out of here. Junko, get to the blaster and try shooting them out of the sky. Finn, come with me; we're gonna personally greet Repton."

Everyone nodded, and Stork and Junko immediately took on their orders. Finn remained, and Aerrow asked him;

"Where's Piper?"

"She's with Maia. What should we do?"

"Go find her. Tell her that Maia should sit tight in her room while we take care of things."

Finn nodded and sped off out of the bridge. Aerrow looked to Radarr, who immediately scurried to him and climbed up onto his shoulder. He exchanged a glance with the animal and nodded. He had his co-pilot to rely on, so he was ready.

"Repton better be a challenge this time."

\---

Piper had fallen back, sitting on her bed in awe. She took me in as I stood on display, waiting patiently.

"So you're a..." she muttered in disbelief. "You're..."

"A Raptor, yes," I finished for her. I hadn't turned off my collar, so a human's voice attached to my appearance must have made everything even more strange. I didn't want or mean to frighten her even more. I shook my head, smiling helplessly. "Please don't confuse me with the others."

"Well... I can't. You look very different from the ones we know..."

I laughed a little. "I'm glad, but please believe me, I'm not your enemy. I owe you so much for your help."

I guessed she was still shocked. I had told her why my blood was so reactive to her instrument. I had told her of my body's deformity. I didn't tell her of my origin, but I had told her of my purpose.

Piper, lost in thought, looked down into the bag once more. It made me a little uncomfortable, since I considered my trash a little personal, but I endured. She then looked up at me once more. "Can I see... your hand again?"

I pulled the sleeve of my right hand back and showed her my deformity once more. My left hand was of normal size, but my right was a little larger and brandished claws at the end of each finger. It was what made sewing most difficult; one would be astounded at how I managed. It was the most visible indication of what I was.

Piper stood up and approached cautiously. She looked up at my face for additional permission, and I nodded my head, allowing her the consent to touch my hand. I expected her to recoil in disgust at the sight of it, but just like the doctors of Atmosia, she was intrigued by it. She looked at the claw tips, analyzing them.

"These are made of... crystal?" she asked in wonder.

"My bones are. You could argue that my claws are keratin, but that's a winded argument."

"And your blood has properties too?"

"Yes."

"So you're..." Piper looked closely at my hand, as if she just trailed off, but she straightened up again. "I can't believe this. I never thought I'd see, let alone talk to a... a _living_ crystal."

"There are others like myself born this way," I said. I grimaced a little, reminded of the other. "We are... rare. Only one from each nest make it."

"Is it like a sickness? How does it feel? And how many of you are here? This is all happening on _Atmosia?_ " Piper was bumbling with questions, and I didn't know whether to be entertained or worried. Perhaps telling her this much about it would risk exposure, but... I just trusted her.

The _Condor_ lurched at that moment, and we stepped in the direction in question to keep balance. Piper could have tripped backwards, but I grasped her wrist instinctively with my right hand. The claws curled and gripped her firmly, but not tightly. After a few moments we stared at the ceiling, wondering what had happened, then another detonation hit her side and the carrier staggered the opposite way.

"I... I think we're being attacked!" Piper jumped in the air, then made it past me, going to the door. I went after her, but she turned around to face me.

"Stay here."

"But... what if you need help?"

Piper smiled at my offer. "You may be a Raptor, but you're in pretty rough shape."

I shot my left fist in the air. "What are you talking about? I can..."

A very painful moment ensued, and I cowered my left arm back against my body. Piper gave me a knowing look. 

"But... it's nothing..."

She laughed. "I bet _this_ is nothing. Just sit tight until I get back, 'kay?"

I didn't want to agree, but I knew she wasn't going to take no for an answer this time. I was about to say something else when she was opening the door, and she told me over her shoulder;

"I won't tell the others about you, if you don't want me to."

Normally, you'd think this wasn't important; the _Condor_ was under attack, and the only thing everyone should have been thinking about was protecting it. But Piper was considerate enough to think about my secret, and she was even promising to keep it safe. The wonders of this world! I've only met so many kind people like this in my lifetime, and each time I did, it astounded me.

I bowed my head to her, humbled. "Thank you."

I could hear the grin in her voice when the door closed. "I'll be back soon!"

\---

Finn crashed into Piper just a few meters from her room. Upon orienting himself, he told her the situation.

"Those lousy Raptors are at it again! And we didn't even do anything this time!"

"That seems so... strange," Piper mused. She looked down in deep thought. "Is this Cyclonis' order? I wonder..."

Maia couldn't be the reason why Repton was here... could she? Did she have any connection with him? If that was so, whatever Maia said back in her room was a lie. Piper refused to believe that. This was just a coincidence.

"Where's Maia?"

"She's in my room. I told her to stay in there while we clear things up. I mean, why involve a guest with our job, right?"

Finn was a little concerned by the laugh that left her lips after her sentence. At that moment however, it was the least of his worries. Plus, she and Aerrow had the same idea to keep Maia safe and out of the way. He turned and ran down the hall, calling Piper to follow as he sped for the Skimmer bay.

There they met Aerrow, who already suited himself for the counterattack. Radarr was finishing the last of the preparations as Aerrow revved the engine. He turned to Finn, who jumped onto his own Skimmer, initiating his shooting setup. The both of them exchanged nods. Piper started towards her own Heliscooter, but hers needed more preparation, so she went to the hatch release.

"I'll be right behind you!" she shouted as the air tumbled in strongly. Hoerk had sped past, looking into the hatch for a second, smirking. Repton was still nowhere to be seen. Aerrow nodded, shouted "Good luck!" and both he and Finn sped out the bay, activating their wings and off to face the opposition.

Piper ran to her Heliscooter and did her regular preparations as quickly as she possibly could. Unfortunately, something about the mast seemed off and it interfered with the blades' pattern. She couldn't come out just yet... She looked at it more closely. Sizing it up, she double-took the base of it and noticed that it was crooked in one direction, toward the back. Then she looked at the cables that lined the inside; they were shifted, catching on the sides of the tubing. She remembered her last flight. The intense weight that did this...

"Aw jeez..." Piper sighed, smiling. Maia, with who she was, damaged Piper's ride. Although a bit anxious, she wasn't angry. Maybe she could help out on the bridge, or supply Junko with more charges to fire. The Heliscooter would not last in the sky.

A sudden roar grew in rapid crescendo, and before she could completely confirm whose vehicle it was, a sudden pain struck her spine. This projectile weapon didn't strike her with imminent damage or force. It was a paralyzer, but more... permanent. Something small had latched onto her back... she felt it. She felt her strength waning and she fell to her knees. The roar of the vehicle reduced itself to low rumbles, and she knew the owner had set himself down within the bay. He left his vehicle, chuckling. Piper managed to turn her head with as much effort as she could. Only her Heliscooter, which began to die, supported her kneeling.

Repton, just as he did on Gundstaff's Terra, caught her helpless. His scales and armour hosted a thin layer of condensation from the mist outside. He smiled unpleasantly down at her, a crossbow in his hand. It was similar to Finn's, but small green crystals with metal pincers lined themselves up in the load. She had never seen such crystals before.

"One down," Repton purred, patting his weapon. "Two more to go."

"Rrrr..." Piper tried to speak, but even her vocal cords were immobilized. She couldn't even say his name. Didn't Stork see him? No alarms went off! How could he have slipped by? The _Condor_ had no blind spot, did she? Repton went over to her and hooked an arm around her waist, picking her up and holding her like luggage under his arm. He waved the crossbow in front of her face.

"Things are looking grim for you. Let's see how these Parasites fare with your other friends."

With that, he strolled out of the bay, with Piper useless and voiceless at his side.

\---

Aerrow noted the new strategy the Raptors adopted. They pummeled the _Condor_ with their firearms, but they kept their distance, orbiting like planets around a sun. Overall, they weren't doing too much damage. Also, their rides appeared to be equipped with faster crystals, because Junko couldn't land any of them with his blaster.

The _Condor_ stopped its gradual course, suddenly. Aerrow told Stork to proceed out of the storm, so what was holding him up? He pressed down on the transmitter.

"What are you doing, Stork? Keep going!"

No answer. He looked over to Finn, who seemed occupied with shooting Leugey with his crossbow. The giggling lizard evaded him and dove into the cloudline below, and Spitz and Hoerk closed in at Finn's other side.

At that moment, Junko stopped firing his blaster. Aerrow was still hung up on Stork's failed response, and Junko's sudden absence was even more unsettling. He wanted to believe that Junko was just out of ammo, busy reloading as he thought it, but suddenly the blaster flared up, now hitting a different target. 

The Raptors had pulled back to let Finn take it in full. His ride erupted from the blast, and he himself plunged down with a girlish scream. Aerrow, though shocked at what just happened, put his Energy Blades away and dove for his friend. He scooped him up before he hit the cloudline, swerving up with a rush of wind and water. Finn landed ungracefully, but at that moment, he had no time to complain. The leader exchanged a glance with Radarr, then they both looked to the _Condor_. The Raptors flew around one more time and then, while the boys watched in horror, all of them flew toward the bay, which remained open.

"What's going on?" Finn shouted. "The bay's been open for _how_ long?"

"Piper was supposed to close it when she left. She was supposed to be out here with us. Something _gotta_ be wrong!"

Aerrow saw the Raptors disappear, one at a time. Spitz, Hoerk, Leugey. No Repton. They couldn't possibly have exercised all of this on their own. Then it hit him, squarely in the face. When they had left the bay, they didn't look for anything that was lurking beneath the carrier itself... He finally directed his eyes to the windows of the bridge, and squinted his eyes to see past the reflections of the sky.

The leader of the Raptors waved at them on the other side of the glass, with one hand on the wheel. He had personally infiltrated the _Condor_. His brothers were just decoys for Aerrow and Finn. Piper must have succumbed first. Then Stork, with his back to the bridge's door. Junko was so busy trying to blast the lizard brothers out of the sky that he didn't see Repton coming from behind. Repton had set Piper, Stork, and Junko beside each other, all of them frozen with terrified looks on their faces. It was as if they were hit with Paralyzer crystals, but they looked like they were getting weaker.

Repton's smile was infuriating to Aerrow. That lowly, sneaky reptile. He brought out his Energy Blades again.

"Take over, Radarr!" he shouted as he aimed his Skimmer's nose heavenward, toward the roof of the _Condor_. The sky hatch was open; he was going to jump in. Radarr screeched in resistance, but Aerrow let go of the controls and Radarr had no choice but to take them. The creature watched back hopelessly as Aerrow disappeared through the hatch.

Aerrow landed in the bridge and straightened up slowly, watching Repton closely. The Raptor brandished his jagged teeth in pleasure and pulled out his noteworthy weapon; the boomerang that felled many Sky Knights in recent history. A crossbow was also strapped to his back, one with crystals Aerrow had never seen before. He looked over to his friends, and their faces held warning. Why could they not move? Were the crystals Repton possessed the cause?

"This ends here, Repton," Aerrow said loudly. The two of them started to circle, staying on the outside of the Storm Hawks emblem on the floor. "Congrats on getting inside, but this is as far as it gets."

"You're right; it all ends here," the lizard agreed, and his serpentine tongue slipped out for a second. Another arrogant smile took his features. "But today, _I'll_ collect the prize!"

With a intimidating shout, the Raptor lunged forward, his boomerang ablaze and slashing down. Aerrow rolled aside, and there they commenced the battle for full control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part of the story's always my favourite, makes me nostalgic I guess. Not to say that it gets boring later, but this part coming up just holds a special place in my heart. I hope you liked it, and I'll see ya next week!


	4. Counter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This reboot updates every Monday! Stick to this version for the best experience.
> 
> I do not own Storm Hawks or any of its characters. I do however own my own character and plots.

Finn and Radarr watched the battle between Repton and Aerrow from outside, hovering on Aerrow's Skimmer. Finn maneuvered himself into the main seat and took the helm from the co-pilot. The two of them exchanged glances while their Sky Knight tried to take back what the Rogue had stolen.

Repton continued to slash with his boomerang's blade again and again, leaving Aerrow with little chance for counterattack. There was still enough for him, however- he was not one of the greatest Sky Knights in Atmos for nothing. He returned Repton with everything he was dealt with, sending the Raptor back. Repton growled furiously, annoyance in his reptilian eyes. He had the advantage of swift agility and a tail, but the Sky Knight proceeded to best him. At least he managed to block and parry Aerrow's special attacks, so he was doing far better than what other Talons had accomplished.

The bridge door opened and Repton's brothers entered the space. It was now that Aerrow grew more concerned. His back was bare to them, compelling him to find a vantage that faced both oppositions. He looked back over his shoulder at them to make sure he had time to retreat. Then Repton shrilled;

"Here, catch!"

Aerrow looked back quickly and saw Repton's boomerang soaring at a deadly speed toward him. It wasn't like he had that much distance to think before it reached him, but Aerrow managed to clear himself from its path. It flew past him, and with a thunk and yelp, it hit one of Repton's brothers. As the lizard behind him fell, Aerrow saw that Repton had completely left himself open. The Sky Knight abandoned retreat and decided to take this opportunity. He sprinted at Repton, his Energy Blades ready to strike, unleashing a battle cry to go along with it.

As if in slow motion, he detected his mistake, and he could do nothing to stop it.

Repton smirked knowingly, and his hand reached back. He pulled the strange crystal crossbow from behind, and in one fluid motion, he took aim and shot Aerrow. The crystal hit him right on his sternum, and the pain spread instantly and unpleasantly. Aerrow shouted out, but his vocal chords suddenly felt as if a hand caught hold of them, rendering them still. He fell backwards, his legs buckling under the momentum he generated before, and his weapons slipped from his numb fingers.

He watched powerlessly as Repton walked over and looked down at him, smiling darkly. It was a dirty trick. He pat the crystal crossbow against his other hand, chuckling.

"Remember this day well, boys," Repton laughed. "The Storm Hawks have finally lost."

All of them laughed together, except Leugey. He was getting up from the floor, having been the one struck by the boomerang. "Gee, boss, did you have to do that?" He picked up the dead projectile weapon and rubbed the side of his face. "That really hurt.”

"Of course I had to, you imbecile. Consider yourself helpful for 'catching' it. We wouldn't have wanted to damage our treasure trove."

"I don't think it's completely ours yet, boss," Spitz pointed out. He withstood the intense glare of his leader for a moment before pointing out the window. "That scrawny guy and the rat are still out there."

All of them turned to look out at the same time. Finn flinched and held a deliriously-terrified look on his face, and he swerved Aerrow's Skimmer away from their view. Repton bared his teeth vindictively.

"He has nowhere to fly to, not for many miles 'round!" He turned to his brothers and they stood erect at attention. "Hoerk, fetch him and bring him back here. Spitz and Leugey, I want you to devastate the Storm Hawks' rides. They'll have no way to escape if these Parasites ever wear off. Cyclonis assured me they're infinite, but we won't take the chance."

"Devastate?" Leugey questioned, a finger at his mouth. Spitz smacked him upside the head.

"He wants us to pull the cord so they can't fly, dummy!"

"But I thought you use _devastate_ in, like, 'I'm so devastated!'." Leugey guffawed in that throaty, dweebish way of his.

"That's what I thought too," Hoerk admitted.

"It has more than one definition, jeez!"

"Do we devastate our own rides too?"

"Why the heck would we do that?"

Repton rolled his eyes. He held up a hand and counted off the three fingers he had, speaking a lot more slowly. "Currently there are three rides in the bay. One belongs to the girl, one to the Merbian, and one to the Wallop. How many rides are there?"

"...Three?" they asked doubtfully. Repton sighed, then he exploded without warning;

"Get to it!"

"Got it, boss!" The three of them saluted, and they stumbled out of the bridge, fighting for the lead of the group. Repton took a moment to watch them leave, a little mortified, but their behaviour couldn't possibly ruin his victory.

He turned his attention back to Aerrow, who could only stare hatefully up at Repton. It was such a beautiful sight to behold. The Raptor was ecstatic at the fact that it was the only thing the Sky Knight could do. He grabbed him by the collar and dragged his body to where the others sat helplessly.

"Can you still hear me, then?" Repton asked when he threw the boy's body beside Piper's. His back hit the wall but he couldn't even utter a grunt. Repton grinned. "Do you want to know what I've done to you?"

He intended to enjoy himself, rubbing the reality in their faces. Since they couldn't speak or answer his questions, he started. He pulled out one of the green crystals from the crossbow and turned it in his fingers, showing it to them at different perspectives.

"These are called Parasites. They have the properties of both Paralyzing and Leaching crystals, and they're meant to absorb the life out of warm-blooded creatures like you. A special gift from Cyclonis herself." He tossed it up, then swiped it clean from the air, chortling. "To think a brat like her could pull off such an excellent weapon. But they have no effect on Raptors. Maybe that was a mistake on her part? Who knows. The important thing is that Sky Knights like you haven't got a chance."

The Parasite that latched itself unto Aerrow's heart glowed and faded, as if it were breathing all on its own. Inhaling, it blazed, exhaling, it died. Aerrow could see its light, but even as he did so, he didn't even have the strength to hold the direction of his eyes for long. Repton's smile grew wider.

"The idea was to bring you to Cyclonis alive, but she said she didn't mind if the Parasites did away with you. You'd all simply be the first successful test subjects."

Repton slapped Aerrow across the face, taking advantage of his defenselessness. He left a scrap on the boy's cheek, courtesy of his rough scales. He smirked and stood up, wandering over to the radio. Once getting there, he looked back at them maliciously.

"It's about time you've paid for ruining my reputation."

\---

Throughout that whole ordeal, the Skimmer bay was still open. The Raptor brothers forgot to close it, which was no surprise. Finn quickly landed inside and leapt off, letting the bike die on its own. Radarr jumped after him as he sped for a hiding spot. The bigger picture demanded him to do something about the new threat, but hiding was the first thing he had to do. Getting caught got the Storm Hawks nowhere.

He managed to fit into a cabinet beside the door that led out of the bay. It was a good thing they were too lazy to set tools back half the time. Both he and Radarr sat inside the cramped space, and luckily closed the door just in time.

Hoerk, Leugey, and Spitz sauntered into the bay and looked around one more time. The door had opened and closed swiftly accordingly.

"'Devastate the Storm Hawks' rides'," Leugey said aloud, sounding proud for doing so. It must have been an order from Repton. The three of them set forth to do their assignment. "Hoerk gets to fetch the little guy, right?"

"Right," the named grunted, and he seated upon his Bonewing. He already turned it up when Spitz suddenly shouted over the roar.

"Hold on!"

The larger one gave him a look of annoyance, held back from going on with his business. Spitz's eyes moved around the bay.

"How many rides did Repton tell us to take care of?"

It took the other two a second longer than necessary to remember. "Three?" Leugey guessed.

"Right. Three." Spitz's eyes moved rapidly to and from the vehicles. "Well, I count _four._ "

Finn looked to Radarr in alarm, and they covered their respective mouths to stop themselves from making a sound.

"Maybe Repton didn't count right," Hoerk said, shrugging it off. Spitz gave him a cold stare.

"You know what I think? I bet that kid and the rat came back on board. Look; you forgot to close the bay doors!"

"Don't blame this on me! _You_ forgot to close them!"

"That's beside the point! Don't you see, Hoerk? He's in here, somewhere, waiting to be found!"

Hoerk took a moment to consider this, and a nasty smirk appeared on his face. He stepped off his ride, let its engine fade, and went to join his brothers. "That's true," he agreed. "Less work. I get to smash him sooner."

"No smashing," Spitz reprimanded. He tossed him a crossbow, similar to Repton's. "Boss wants us to bring him back like the rest of them- like a vegetable. I'm going back to the bridge and tell him about the change of plans. You guys just kill the Skimmers and go after the kid!"

The other two had no arguments about this. Spitz ran out of the bay while Hoerk and Leugey approached the Skimmers that remained. Finn looked through the crack of the cabinet door and watched in horror as the Raptors destroyed the vehicles. Hoerk managed to snap the mast of Piper's Heliscooter, and Leugey reached under Stork's Safety Buggie and ripped out some hydraulic pipes, allowing dark fluids to stain the floor. Finn was starting to panic; next, they would kill Aerrow's Skimmer, and he and Radarr would be trapped on the ship.

Finn suddenly remembered that Maia was also on the ship. What if a Raptor found _her?_ It would be terrible! She didn't deserve to be dragged out into this mess.

Hoerk had already moved on to Aerrow's ride, and he started messing around with the engine crystals. Both of the Raptors' backs were toward Finn, and he sought his chance to run. There was one more safe place he thought of that would be a better place to be; Piper's room. He had to protect Maia after all. They had to stick together, until he figured out a plan. He looked down at the creature and motioned with his hands, to walk out of the cabinet quickly and quietly. Radarr frowned and shook his head violently. Finn pressed a finger to his mouth, even though the furry little thing didn't even whimper. He was going to walk out whether he liked it or not.

Slowly, he pushed the cabinet door open, and he peeked his head around the edge. Hoerk and Leugey were still busy. He side-stepped out, and then commenced tip-toeing his way toward the door. Radarr, despite his disagreement, followed as silently as he could. The door out of the bay opened with a soft gush of air, and Finn dreaded the worst. He turned around and looked, and with a silent sigh of relief, he saw that the bay doors were _still_ open, sending in a cool gust with a billowing voice. They still hadn't noticed him. He took a step through the door.

Unfortunately, he left the cabinet door open. And when he thought that the gust coming in was a blessing, he was proven wrong. The wind shut the cabinet with such might, it echoed in all of their ears. It was such a tremendous noise.

Finn's joints locked when the Raptors' heads whipped toward the source. When their eyes settled on him and Radarr, they blinked.

"Hey! There he is!" Hoerk exclaimed, and a wide smile overtook his features. "Luck-yyy!"

He pulled out the crossbow and immediately started shooting those strange crystals. Finn squealed, dodging one by his head, then another by his hip. He danced around the projectiles until his brain finally told him to retreat. He sprinted down the hall, with Radarr screeching in his wake. The door closed again.

"You need more target practice, Hoerk," Leugey chirped innocently. Hoerk snarled.

"Shut up, or I'll use _you_ for target practice. Now come on! We finished killing the rides, so let's get the kid. Spitz didn't say anything about not smashing the rat..."

\---

The _Condor_ 's movement seemed stagnant. I wasn't a ship expert, but I felt a difference from how the wind hit the carrier. As to why the carrier stopped, I had no idea. I didn't think the cause was something as serious as infiltration. I didn't hear any shouts, battle cries or rapid footbeats.

I rubbed my arm ruefully, and looked at the many instruments and maps Piper had in her room. I had switched my cloaking crystal back on to prevent any chance of exposure. I wondered who the Storm Hawks were fighting and wished I could watch. I sighed impatiently and waited so long that I started pacing the room. I didn't know how long a battle took. I wanted us to get moving so that I could hitch a ride and get to _Cloud Nine_. I felt the longer it took the more likely something bad would befall her, if she hadn't fallen into a fiery pit in the first place. I wanted to get back into commission and scale the Atmos, delivering letters and parcels. I wanted to go back to Terra Atmosia, to the facility, and tell the children there stories again. So many selfish desires... I guessed that was all gonna happen in good time, and that I should be patient. I mean, one of the most bloodthirsty shadows of the skies was known to be patient, so why couldn't I?

That wasn't really good motivation. The attempt at waiting longer was driving me insane. I decided to get out of Piper's room and see what was going on. However, the moment I took a breath and stepped toward the door, it opened before I could get close enough, and Finn burst in. He was gasping like an old man having a heart attack; he must have run at Skimmer speed or something. Radarr looked like he was in a similar situation.

Finn stumbled over to me and pressed both hands against my shoulders, pushing him and myself further back and away from the door. On cue, the door closed. I felt a pain when he touched my wounded shoulder, which prompted me to move back at his behest, but I was so taken aback I overlooked it.

"What's happening out there?" I asked him. He was still recovering, taking in deep breaths. If he had to run that fast and that hard, time must have been of the essence. "Well?"

"The Raptors... are here... and they've... somehow... taken down... Aerrow and the... others...," he wheezed. My lips pursed. "We've gotta... get out of here... they saw me... and..."

"Who, exactly?" I inquired calmly. "Repton?"

Finn continued to gasp but he shook his head like he had no control over it. "The big guy, Hoerk... and Leugey..."

"Hah! Okay."

Finn looked up at me in confusion, but I was looking over him toward the door. If it was Repton on Finn's tail, _then_ that was something to worry about. Since it was one or two of his brothers... I could laugh out loud at how easy it was going to be.

"And they saw you come in here, you say?"

"Well... they saw me going... into this... hallway... they'll check... every room... so we gotta... get out of here..."

I looked up at the ceiling, toward the ventilation. Even as I hummed, the bulb on my collar blazed. "Up there. We can go up there."

Finn followed my eyes, and he quickly decided it a good idea. He nodded his head vigourously, then stepped up onto Piper's bed. He reached up and worked with the screws that bound the casing in place, some a little more stubborn than others. I kept my eye on the door, listening. I certainly heard their approach.  
Finn finally got the hatch loose, and he tossed it down to the ground beside the bed. It clanked really loudly and I recoiled, my focus stuttering. Now the Raptors knew the general direction. Finn gave me a sheepish, nervous smile and I couldn't stay mad. He finally regained his breathing.

He motioned me over. "Come on, I'll boost you up!"

"You go first. Just pull me up after you."

"But, if they---"

"They're looking for _you_ , right? If they see me, it just buys some time, but they won't. We got this."

Finn was silent after that, and with time ticking he had no choice but to agree with my assurance. Using a higher shelf as footing, he heaved his body into the ventilation. I looked down at Radarr, and it appeared to me like he refused to heed me, either out of concern or suspicion. Either way, he would do me more good by joining Finn.

"Sorry," I said simply, then I grasped his tail and tossed him up to Finn. He rewarded me with a strangled shriek, but I didn't mind anymore. Yes, more noise.

Finn stayed at the edge, looking down at me. He saw how I didn't approach the vent, how I didn't even consider going near it. I told him he'd be able to pull me up, but I was too heavy to be hoisted up. "Maia? What're you doing? _Come on!_ Before they---"

The door opened, and Hoerk stood before me, peering through. He looked perplexed with what he saw. How often did the _Condor_ carry passengers? Leugey peered around his brother, also curious. Finn had stopped talking entirely, overcome with a silent fear for me.

"Who are you? I've never seen you before," Hoerk demanded intimidatingly. He held a weapon with ammo I had never seen before. I wished Finn had mentioned it. How was I to know what effect those crystals had on me? I grimaced. He grew impatient with my pondering, shown as he stepped forward, still aiming the point of the crossbow at me. "Well, whatever. You know the Storm Hawks. Maybe you can help."

"In what way?" I inquired. The bulb on my collar attracted his attention as his eyes snapped to it. His weapon shifted, startled. He stared questioningly at my collar, and I wondered if he would recognize it. He did not. After a moment, he met my eyes again.

"We're looking for a scrawny kid with a rat for a pet. Have you seen them anywhere?"

"I have," I admitted. I didn't say anything, testing Hoerk's patience even more.

"Aren't you going to tell me?"

"It's none of your business, buddy. And besides... you were ordered to find them yourself, yeah? Well, it defeats the purpose if I help you."

I knew Hoerk was easy to anger... it wasn't him I was afraid of. I already knew his nature; all brawn and little brain. The crystals were the cause for concern, and as foolish as it was to put myself at risk, I needed to gait him into shooting at me. I was confident that I would evade it. Once he was preoccupied with the kickback I would charge. I didn't have the heart of a warrior, but when there were things I had to do, I had to do them.

He didn't shoot me yet. Instead, he took a step toward me and narrowed his eyes. "Who _are_ you? You seem _very_ familiar."

"Oh, I should be, alright," I sighed. I lifted a hand to make it seem like I was fumbling with my collar out of habit. "I might not look or sound the same, but..."

Hoerk's eyes looked down to my collar, then to my face, then quickly to my collar again. He analyzed it even more, as I intended. A look of realization hit him.

"The sign of Atmosia! You're that mail-girl? But---"

He didn't even bother finishing the sentence. Rage enveloped his face and he stepped paces from me, pushing Leugey back and aiming the crossbow at my heart. "Repton's gonna flip when he finds you here! If I catch you, then he'll show some respect!"

"Better hurry up then, huh?" I simpered sweetly. He didn't find anything fishy about it, and his finger slipped onto the trigger.

"We don't have to shoot her, do we?" Leugey requested, his voice carrying out something like a whine. "She's small. We can take her..."

"Knock it off. She's ours either way-!"

"Move, Maia!"

I cursed. I wished Finn hadn't jumped down when he did. Hoerk was so alarmed by the sudden intrusion that he aimed the weapon at Finn and shot unthinkingly. The crystal got the boy in the neck, and he crumpled, hitting the ground heavily. In that moment, I had a general idea of what effect the new crystal had. It was pretty much a bio-Leaching crystal, a variation of my bane. It was time to act, the purpose of egging Hoerk on completed; he was distracted with the recoil of his shot.

I stormed forward, and Hoerk shot another one, the reload much short than I assumed. It missed. He shot one more time, and it hit my right shoulder. It hurt, but it did nothing. The pincers had poked my scales uncomfortably, but without any grip, the crystal bounced to the floor. I didn't have time to sigh with relief.

Hoerk shouted out in shock before I punched him in the face with my right fist. My blood churned quickly in the build-up of the attack, creating energy that rivaled the weapons of Sky Knights. The blow sent Hoerk crashing against Leugey, and the force had the _both_ of them crash against the wall behind them. That was a little too much... Either way, my intention was exercised. The Raptors tumbled to the ground, and Hoerk groaned before passing out. Leugey sat up and moaned, holding his head. He was dazed, eyes spinning, so I had a moment to look back and assess Finn's condition.

Finn's eyes still wandered, then locked onto me when I neared. "Say something, Finn," I commanded. If he was able to, he would have, but he couldn't. Total paralysis. The crystal at his neck pulsed, and each time it did, Finn looked more fatigued. I went to reach for the crystal to yank it free, but Radarr jumped down and snarled at me. I didn't have time for this! I looked back and saw that Leugey was still stunned. Seeing that he was, I looked down at the animal.

"Pull it out!" I told him. "See if you can pull it out on your own!"

Radarr gave me a look that said he didn't want to take my advice, but he had to. He turned to Finn, stationed himself at his neck, and took the crystal with one hand. Pulling it only tugged on Finn's neck as well, and so he used both hands and placed a foot against the human. After a moment of extensive force, the crystal ripped free, and Finn took a large gasp of air. The crystal had the area of his neck slightly inflamed, but he was alright.

"I-I better tell Repton about this!" Leugey said at last. I pivoted to his direction and saw him stumbling to his feet. He sensed my attention on him and yelped. He ran for it, but before he could make it far down the hall, I had caught up with him and jumped onto his back. The force brought us to the ground, his belly down flat. He started struggling, most likely wondering how a human could achieve this. I smiled down at him; I found him rather adorable, like a pup.

"Hold on, Leugey," I told him kindly. "Why would you wanna tell Repton?"

"Because... because that's what Repton would want me to do!"

"Well... I want to be your friend."

Leugey stopped writhing under my body. "My friend?"

"Of course. You didn't want your brother to shoot me. You're nice. I like nice people."

"I like making friends," he replied bashfully. I laughed, a trilling sound meant to make him feel more comfortable.

"So do I. Heeeey, you know what a mail carrier is, right?"

"Someone... who carries mail?"

"Yes! Have you ever wondered how it feels to be a mail carrier? Would you like to try it?"

"Oh, yeah! That'd be so cool!"

"Okay! Then I need to you sit tight while I go and write a letter, okay?"

I stepped off of Leugey and cautiously watched for his next move. I didn't have to, because he sat up cross-legged and waited patiently. He looked up at me over his shoulder with wide, childish eyes, and I couldn't help but coo. I pat his head and I returned to Piper's room, stepping over Hoerk in order to do so. I came up to Finn's side and crouched.

"How are you feeling?"

Finn was rubbing his head as if someone had hit it across with a bat. "Weird. It felt like something was sucking the life out of me." He looked up at me. "How did you do that...? And how did Hoerk know you?"

I looked over to Radarr, who was still holding on to the crystal. I reached over, palm up, so that he could drop it into my hand. He looked reluctant to do so, but he eventually did. I turned the crystal over in my hand, which still pulsed with the energy it drained from Finn. The crystal that was shot at me, I noticed, was dead, as if it was short-circuited, and the one that missed was live, with no pulse. I picked them up as well and packed them into a pocket of my mail bag. I went and collected the rest of the unused crystals from Hoerk's crossbow as well. The scientists of Atmosia had to check what they were, or many Sky Knights would fall to them.

"Atmos may be big, but it really _is_ a small world. You'll meet everyone at least once or twice." Finn agreed with that, given the sound he made in his throat. I didn't bother answering his question of how I knocked Hoerk out. He was more worried about the situation.

"What're we gonna do?" he asked. He crossed his arms over his chest and clasped his shoulders. He shivered. "Everyone's been hit with those... things. And then there's Repton..."

I pulled out a folded piece of spare stationary, decorated with phoenix prints. I spread it out on Piper's desk and reached for a pen that I hoped worked. Scribbling a experimental scribble on the corner, it did.

"I have a plan, and I need you to listen to it closely," I said. When I knew I had Finn and Radaar's complete attention, I smiled reassuringly at them.

"When my part of the plan's done, you won't even have to deal with Repton."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Maia gets caught up in the steam of things. Next chapter's one of my favourites; a rageful Repton is the most fun to work with.
> 
> See ya next week, fam! Hope you liked it C:


	5. Mockery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This reboot updates every Monday! Stick to this version for the best experience.
> 
> I do not own Storm Hawks or any of its characters. I do however own my own character and plots.

"Now, before you deliver this letter for me," I instructed Leugey sweetly, "I need to get to the Skimmer bay."

I walked with the good-hearted Raptor down the hall. I carried my mail bag, taking everything that was mine for my departure. 

My plan was beneficial to both me and the Storm Hawks. I elaborated Finn with it back in Piper's room, unbeknownst to Leugey, who sat outside humming to himself at the time; he seemed to have forgotten that I knocked his brother unconscious, even though Hoerk lay meters away. Finn and Radarr had looked at one another after I finished my instructions, probably wondering how I had come up with it. I finished writing two letters, then folded them elaborately since I had no envelopes with me. I marked each with a stamp of the _Atmosian Mail_ insignia, then left one on Piper's desk while I held onto the other one. I made sure the new crystals were in my mail bag, then left the room with it on my right shoulder. In Piper's letter I left an apology for taking one of her Time Pulse compasses without her permission. I didn't feel too bad, as I found it necessary to help me find my bearings. Finn and Radarr retreated back up into the ventilation, to wait for the moment I promised them.

Leugey and I made it to the Skimmer bay. The bay doors were open, rendering the whole area deathly cold and causing me to shiver. They had to have been open for an hour or so by now. Leugey turned to me and lifted his arms with a goofy smile on his face.

"Tada!"

I looked at the destruction of the Storm Hawks rides, then at the Bonewings that sat in a clutter. Well, three were actually in the clutter. There was a lone Bonewing near Piper's Heliscooter, leading me to believe that it belonged to Repton. I had to fight against a devious smile. Another shudder from the cold sent a short tremor through me.

"Thanks so much, Leugey," I chirped, patting his shoulder. "Now, are you ready to be my little messenger?"

I handed the letter to him with both hands, and when he grasped it, he lifted it up above his head, looking at it like some shiny object. His eyes were wide with wonder. I felt a short pang of guilt for taking advantage of him, but I couldn't allow what they were doing to continue. I smiled at him and pointed a finger upward in a reproachful way.

"You make sure that letter gets to your leader, alright?"

\---

"What's taking them so long?" Repton snarled to himself. Spitz stood by his side at the radio table, watching his leader with a wary expression. He told him that Finn was undoubtedly on board, but the length of time it took the other two Raptors in catching him was wearing Repton's patience thin. The Storm Hawks who were already done-in by the Parasites still slumped in the corner. They were looking worse than before, which pleased him but didn't relieve his impatience.

He decided to contact Master Cyclonis in the meantime.

"What is it, Repton?" she droned. A moment passed, then: "...I see you are contacting me from a different location."

"The _Condor_ , to be precise," Repton replied. His voice was proud and dignified as he spoke over the radio. "The Storm Hawks have been oppressed. Everything's under control."

"Ah, so I see my Parasites were a success."

The Raptor's smile faltered as a wave of annoyance rippled inside him. If anyone else had been chosen to use the Parasites, they wouldn't have been able to take all of the Storm Hawks down. His intellect and stealth got him onto the ship carrier. If it hadn't been for him, the Parasites would never have carried out their purpose. To give all the credit to tools was ridiculous. He refrained from saying any snide remark, and instead took a deep breath.

"They are phenomenally useful, for sure. But getting inside a carrier undetected is simply not one of their talents."

"You will be awarded for your endeavors, definitely. Once you come plowing in with the _Condor_ , I'll be very pleased with you. We'll then discuss our means of payment."

Repton chuckled at the proposition. He was sure that he and his Raptors would live very comfortably with their blood money. It would feed them handsomely and provide them plenty of luxuries before it ran out. His underlings back home would finally shut up about talk of 'famine' and 'uprising'. And on top of all that, Repton would add another trophy to his wall of Sky Squadron shields, one that he'd been dying to have since he first met the Storm Hawks. Their symbol would compliment it all.

"I can hardly wait---"

"Repton!"

Still squeezing the receiver in hand, the leader looked over his shoulder to find Hoerk, gulping down air, gripping the doorframe. He staggered over, and when he was close enough, Repton noticed that his brother's nose had been bleeding. The larger one seemed to have just noticed this himself, because he dabbed at it, but he got back on topic.

"There's someone else on this ship!"

"What do you mean, "someone else"?" Repton hissed. "It's the freeshooter, isn't it? He's the only other one that we haven't taken yet. What's taking you so long?"

"No, there is _someone else!_ A woman, but she had one nasty punch!"

"Where's Leugey?"

"He... I don't know where he is. When I came to, he was gone. I think the woman's holding him hostage."

Another woman on board? And a strong one at that? Repton knew that females could be something to be dealt with ---his match with Starling opened scars in his mind just from the memory--- but it couldn't have been another Sky Knight. He had counted all the vehicles... There was no other! The guest had to be a bystander of sorts, a normal person... His mind returned back to the topic at hand.

"So you abandoned your brother and came running to me," he said acidly. Hoerk looked down at the ground pitifully. "I'll show you that this woman is nothing but a nuisance!"

"Is something the matter, Repton?" inquired Cyclonis over the radio. She sounded like she had expected this kind of screw up. Repton laughed nervously, cursing himself for having held the mouthpiece this entire time. Hopefully the most she had heard were agitated murmurs.

"No, no, Master Cyclonis. Everything's fine and under control. I'll report to you when we're approaching Cyclonian territory."

Repton signed off and turned back to Hoerk, who was still looking sorry for himself. After glaring at him for a moment, he looked to Spitz, who flinched under the same glare. "Spitz, take the helm and fly for Cyclonia. I'll take Hoerk and see who this mysterious wench is, and I'll make sure she pays for her meddling."

Spitz went to the helm, took control, and moved the _Condor_ forth. Repton took a step past Hoerk, but was stopped by the named one's voice. "But Repton, she's not just any woman. She's---"

The bridge door opened once more, and Leugey came waltzing in, looking proud of himself. All three of his brothers look at him in confusion. The happy Raptor practically skipped over to Repton, with a piece of folded paper in his large hands. He held it out to Repton, who looked at it strangely.

"What is this, Leugey?"

"A letter. She told me to give it straight to you. She was really nice!" Leugey laughed his traditional laugh, waving the paper up and down with both hands.

"Who?" No one answered, but he had a feeling he would find out.

The leader tracked the movement of the letter with his eyes and then snatched it from his brother. He growled under his breath for the other to quit his hyperactiveness. Leugey still looked fairly satisfied.

Repton turned the folded paper over, noticed the marking of Atmosia on it, and opened it up. He felt Hoerk come closer to look over his shoulder, and he would've told him to back off, but he was immediately sucked into the half-cursive, half-chicken-scratch handwriting.

" "Dear Repton, ruler of Bogaton"," he began with a mutter.

> How's it going? It's been a while since we last met,  
>  which I believe was around Terra Amazonia. You and  
>  your boys couldn't quite catch me. I was a bit  
>  disappointed, but hey, you tried your best. I hope  
>  Cyclonis wasn't too harsh with you about losing me in  
>  the jungles.  
>  I really appreciate you coming for a visit today, but  
>  I'm not pleased about what you have done to my  
>  friends. As compensation, I will be taking your vehicle  
>  for a little bit. And, for the record, I can't promise  
>  that you'll find it in one piece when I'm done.  
>  You could always try and take it back from me before  
>  that happens. I'm going down into the Wastelands looking for  
>  something, at 46° N, 73° W. I'm feeling a little gutsy,  
>  giving you the co-ordinates, but I have my doubts you'll  
>  make any progress either way, no offence. 

...  
" _'With that said'_ ," Repton was snarling by now, tempted to tear the letter to pieces, " _'I wish you a nice day. Sincerely, Maia'!_ "

"Maia? _Maia?_ That insufferable mail carrier? _Here?_ "

In an instant, Repton turned his rage upon Leugey.

"Leugey! What the hell is this?" Leugey seemed to shrink, his head cowering between his shoulders a little. "You didn't do anything when she gave this to you? You let her get away? What in the world were you thinking? She's still on the ship! If I knew any better, I'd-"

The roar of a Bonewing pierced their ears and the Raptors looked out the front window, to the bay roadway. It was too late to catch her on the ship... The vehicle spiraled up into the air, allowing them to glimpse the back of the rider for only a second. She disappeared up, over the view of the windows, and Repton ran to the glass to try and peer up. He didn't have to, because the rumbling descended upon them. The Bonewing ended up hovered alongside the side window, moving along with the _Condor_ still piloted by Spitz. The woman in the seat gazed at them through the glass, assessing the situation.

"I really hope you're not shooting the messenger!" she shouted, looking at Repton. She gestured to Leugey when she said that. "I know you can be a real jerk but that's just silly!"

Repton was well-acquainted with the shape-shifting Maia. She looked different every time. He didn't have to think twice when he saw the bag that hung on her shoulder, or when he noticed the bulb at her throat shine. It was Maia alright, and she was on _his_ ride! That dirty human was on his ride!

"Maia!" he shouted angrily. "You unwanted, vile, dirty little-"

"What? I can't hear you! The glass is too thick, and your ride is _so_ loud~!" She ended that sentence with a sing-song note, circulating her head around on her neck playfully. She flashed an innocent smile. "Come out here, then I'll be able to hear you! But decide now! I'm actually on my way somewhere and can't afford to wait!"

"The Wastelands? You can't be serious!"

Despite her excuse for not being able to hear, she looked like she heard because her smile spread wider. Her hand slipped down into a compartment behind the visor to the right, and she fished out a crystal. Not just any crystal, but a Velocity. Repton's jaw dropped in fury. He was the only one that held the Velocity crystals when he and his squadron flew the skies, and now Maia had them all.

"By the time you get to the coordinates in that letter, I may be gone, but then again, I could still be there. Who knows! If you get your butt out here, we'll see!"

Repton's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You're bluffing..."

"Am I?"

Maia went ahead and pressed a button. The small crystal hatch below the windscreen opened in a receding, circular motion, and she waved the Velocity crystal above the hatch, taunting. She held Repton's murderous leer for a few more moments, then dropped the crystal in. The hatch closed, and in a matter of seconds, the Bonewing's roar grew in crescendo. Maia rigidly posed a hand in front of her mouth, and ---it looked like there was a mirage or something--- she made the sign of the horns. She let her tongue roll out, grinning with mockery. Repton's pupils contracted murderously, disturbed with fury. Maia, looking pleased with the response, took hold of the handles and activated the capacity of the Velocity. She burst forward with something akin to a sonic boom, flying at top speed around the front of the _Condor_ and back in the direction they came, back into the storm. Repton roared with such ferocity his brothers feared he might target them to release his temper.

"How _dare_ she!" he seethed. "Does she have a _death wish?_ Taking _my_ ride? Using _my_ crystal?"

"Come on, Boss, you have another one on Bogaton," Spitz tried to calm him down, but that only made him more angry.

"This has nothing to do with the bike, Spitz! This is about my _pride_ , my _**honour!**_ That wench dared to tarnish it!"

Repton had crushed the letter in his hand when Maia flew off, but once grasping the fact that he did, he quickly unwrinkled it. The coordinates were still readable. He clenched his teeth while he read the numbers over and over again, memorizing them. He smacked the letter into Hoerk's chest and trudged toward the bridge door.

"She was a fool to give me the coordinates," he growled. "I'm going to go out there and make her wish she'd never been born! I can't let this opportunity pass me up!"

He turned toward his brothers. "Keep flying for Cyclonia!" he shouted. "If you screw this up now, I don't know _what_ I'll do. You don't even _want_ to know! Do you think you could actually get this _done **right?**_ "

They nodded their head in perfect synchronization, scared for their skins. Repton glanced to the Parasite-infected Storm Hawks, but all he could see was Maia in his mind's eye, sticking out her tongue as if she was some damn _Raptor_ , for Atmos' sake. It was insulting!

He stormed out of the bridge, and he was so lost in his wrath that he couldn't hear the shuffling in the vents above. If he had, he thought it was the wind. He only had one thing in mind, and it was linked deeply with bloodthirst. When he arrived in the bay, he found that his siblings did a fine job of crippling the Storm Hawks' rides, but he started regretting it. He could have used one of their vehicles to get to his, then ditch it and fly on his own, but he had to deal with what he had. Repton hopped onto Leugey's Bonewing, revved it up, then burst out of the bay. The wings spread wide as he rolled off of the roadway, and he directed himself in the opposite direction.

Maia was nowhere in sight, as he expected. The coordinates she provided him with was about an hour or so away, but she would be there in a matter of minutes. No doubt entered his mind, though, when he thought of her capture. Even if she gave him fake coordinates. With his exceptional tracking skills...

He would hunt her down. There was no cure to his madness other than her neck being wrung in his hands.

\---

The storm was just as horrendous as when the Talons were chasing me, but thunder and lightening happened more frequently this time. By the time the Velocity crystal had ran its course, I still had a couple of miles to go. I remained just above the cloud line to keep my bearings, even though the wind pelted me and the thunder unnerved me. You'd think staying up above wasn't worth getting struck by lightning, but garnering the attention of beasts in the Wastelands wasn't worth traversing below either. It was probably worse.

I suddenly felt very air-sick. That was the first time I used a Velocity, and I was not in the slightest inclined to try it again. Not to mention I've already demonstrated how flying was just not one of my talents. I was more of a rider of the earth, and I found myself wondering how fast and how fun it would be on a Terra like Saharr. My stomach churning interrupted the thought and focused on flying straight, which wasn't hard. Repton's ride reminded me a lot of _Cloud Nine_ , and I felt really comfortable using it. It was probably because it was heavy-duty, meant to take on the weight of a Raptor and ride on the most rough of terrain. _Cloud Nine_ was the same, but she was a lot more smoother in the air. I found myself missing her a little more.

I hoped Repton took the bait. I gambled that he would be so consumed by madness that he would ignore any inkling of trickery. My intention was to lure him away from the others, to isolate him. I knew his brothers couldn't function correctly with him gone. I wondered if Finn and Radarr were already carrying out the plan. Finn would prove a decoy, to lead a Raptor or two away. In the meantime, Radarr would drop in unnoticed and pull the new crystals from the Storm Hawks who were captured. They would be very weak, but at least they'd outnumber the Raptors five ---or six, if we're counting Radarr--- to three. In addition, the Storm Hawks would never give up, and they wouldn't get themselves hit by the crystals again. If things went well, the Raptors would retreat. I did all I could for them; it was up to them now, whether or not they succeeded in taking back the _Condor_.

I got to the place Piper had recorded for me. I referred to the Time Pulse, to make sure I was in the correct range. When I was, I looked down, analyzed the cloud line, and took a breath before I plunged down.

The heat of the lava pits rose up and overwhelmed my skin. It was so warm, I let out a sigh of pleasure. No beasts lingered where I was, and I counted my blessings. I just hoped that I could find _Cloud Nine_ and get the both of us out quickly before anything happened.

I encircled the area over and over, but I couldn't see her. I was starting to lose hope, and anxiety started acting up. Repton was on his way, and if I hadn't found my ride in that time, well... I doubted I'd be able to outfly him. He'd get me before I even reached for another Velocity crystal. I passed by a little mountain and saw a plume of smoke, but I mistook it for a volcanic pocket each time I passed. It was only on my fourth time around that I saw a small sliver of light reflect off of a metallic surface, luckily unstained by soot. A grin overtook my features and I could've whooped, but I decided to refrain from waking anything up. It was _unbelievably_ lucky that my ride crashed into a little cave like this. I was starting to think that it had taken a dive into the molten sea.

I found _Cloud Nine_ , but I had to ditch the Bonewing in a place some way down the fiery valley. The repairs to my ride would take some time, and Repton would arrive in an hour or so. The cave was too small to house both rides and remain hidden. Placing his farther down would at least divert his course away from me. Letting it melt away in a pool of lava was a jerk move, even if it was a jerk's ride.

I landed on the summit of a smaller mountain, then began my descent. When I reached the ground, I crept cautiously in the shadows of the large rocks. A Magma Beast somehow always knew when something lingered on the edge of their lava pools. I made sure to avoid those specific areas, and I made my way to the foot of the mountain that _Cloud Nine_ occupied.  
In a matter of minutes, I heaved myself into the cave. I coughed at the thick smog that emitted from her hood, and I waved my hand in an attempt to banish it. I inspected her, and my lips pursed in a crooked frown. It hurt me to see her so wrecked and pathetic. Her wings were demented and broken, the windscreen was shattered, and one of the exhaust boosters was straight-out missing. I was also going to have to check the engine crystals and fluids, to make sure nothing was punctured.

Now, the one thing that I had to confess... I had no idea what I was doing.

I told the Chancellor I would be able to fix _Cloud Nine_ , but I was a lot more confident in the thought of it than the actual task. Seeing her this destroyed planted a seed of uncertainty in my mind, and it started to fester. I was definitely not going to repair her in less than an hour, and I didn't have the slightest idea on what to do about that missing exhaust booster. I rubbed my knuckles nervously before I decided to push the task away for a few more moments.

In the first time in a while, I completely removed my collar. Just as any other time when I did so, a series of sparks lit up between the choker and my throat, giving me a funny sensation. With it was gone, I took in a deep breath. My true voice passed my lips, with a hint of Maia's, but one so small, anyone could miss it. Purring, I also took off my cloaking crystal next. It didn't really make a difference in my performance, but I felt very liberated in my true form. I then proceeded in removing my sleeves and tube-top, leaving me with just my pants. The elevator shoes that Maia wore were an illusion designed in the cloaking crystal, to compensate; a human looked unnaturally tall flat-footed at my height. I was always barefoot, Raptors having no affinity nor use for footwear. I packed what I could into the trunk on the rear-end of _Cloud Nine_ , as well as my mailbag. No one would connect me with Maia as long as I didn't open the trunk. I wondered if Repton had noticed my wounded shoulder as Maia, because if he did, I'd be in trouble if he found me...

Taking a deep breath, I started my inspection on _Cloud Nine_. I was able to detect what was causing the smog fairly easily; the engine was still burning, threatening meltdown. I turned the engine off, and the smoke slowly stopped. After that, I was able to focus on other things, like the wings. Another miracle; the space where she fell was small, but still large enough for her complete wingspan. I had the strength to bend things back into place, so things were going well.

It was unfortunate that I had nothing to replace the missing exhaust booster, but there was little I could do about it. I tried to believe it would be able to get me out of the Wastelands though. There was no use in repairing the windscreen either, because I could always have it replaced on Atmosia. I knocked the rest of the glass out, so all that was left was the frame.

I lost track of time by the time I stepped back, wiping my brow and looking at _Cloud Nine_ as a whole. She had better-looking days. I placed the tools back into the inventory and sat myself down in the seat. I checked the wings first. I pushed the handlebar forward, and I was pleased that the wings folded and tucked themselves into their compartments. I then pulled the handlebars, and the compartments opened again. The wings had a harder time coming out, screeching against the metal, but they came out regardless. I would have a specialist look at her when I got back to Atmosia. I leaned forward and tested the strength of the wings, and found them satisfactory. I just had to note the delay time when I set out. Sitting back down, I tried to kick-start it.

All I got as a response were sputtering coughs.

"Come on," I begged. Again and again, I failed in coaxing out her voice. With each failed attempt I lost my patience, my cool. I wished I had been lucky in fixing the engine, but there was still something wrong, something that escaped me. In the end, I was screwed. "Come on, come on!"

I jumped off of her when she continued her strangled coughing. I just had to look in the engine again...

\---

" _Where the hell is she?_ "

Repton searched the fiery waste frantically. He reached the general point, but the Wastelands were vast, and it'd take him a great deal of time to actually find her. Would she be hiding in a cave, or under a canyon? What did she exactly want to accomplish down here?

Before long, he found something glinting at the top of a small rock mound, and he was surprised to see his own ride, just sitting there. When he was well above it, he jumped off of Leugey's bike and sailed down, landing right next to his Bonewing. His brother's vehicle went crashing into the rocky plateau below, but he couldn't care less. Their rides were very durable, so there was hardly a chance of it being too badly damaged from a glide like that. He approached his vehicle and inspected it nervously, checking for any scratches or dents. It was left the same, only missing one Velocity stone from its collection. Not even plundered. He had half-expected to see a little note on the seat, a few mocking words from Maia, but he found none. If anything, Maia left nothing in her midst, and it was as if she disappeared into thin air. Repton had no further leads.

"She's got to be down here somewhere," he told himself. "How else would she get out?"

It seemed like only a few seconds after he said that, that a small explosion sounded out of nowhere. It wasn't the type that engulfed everything in flames, but it was a huge blast of smoke and air. It was definitely not naturally-made. He looked up immediately in the given direction, and he saw the plume rising up from a cave in a mound nearby. He glimpsed something metallic escaping from the mouth, spiraling down and clanging noisily against the rocks, sparks dancing in its wake. It finally stopped bouncing a few meters away from the base of the little mountain, spinning rockily. He heard the faintest sound of someone cursing, but he couldn't quite determine who it belonged to. It was only when he saw the figure appear at the edge of the cave did he find out.

It was a Raptoress, Repton deduced with puzzlement. She started descending down the mount's face, still cursing, frowning. It was strange, because he didn't recall any time he met a Raptor outside his home of Bogaton. All of the ones he knew reported to him on his Home Terra. The Raptoress that maneuvered around the rocks was one he had never seen, with an appearance that he found exotic, foreign. He could tell that she was female from where he was, far away, overlooking from a small mountain top. As androgynous as Raptor females were, even he could tell from a distance.

Her skin was a reddish-brown hue, and she looked like she had the ability to inhabit a desolate place like the Wastelands if she wanted to. A deep desert reptile, if he had to describe her. Her build was average, nothing special, but she had good posture, even as she climbed down with an ill-temper. She had a unique crown for a lizard; twin spine-paths flared, webbed with sandy membrane, starting above her brows and joining at the base of her neck in a decline. He noticed that her left shoulder was bandaged, and he had a small, quick sensation, but he didn't identify it as déjà vu. 

He watched as she landed at the base of the mount and trudged toward what she had lost. It was still spinning pathetically when she arrived at it. She picked it up. Now that it was still, and not a simple shining blur, he realized it was the hood of a Skimmer. She lingered there for a moment, holding it in her right hand until she brought it above and hit it against her forehead in frustration. She stood there for an even lengthier amount of time, just hiding her face under the piece of metal. She was most likely trying to collect her thoughts. Repton watched very closely, wondering what she would do next.

Very slowly, she turned to his direction and returned his gaze from under the metal hood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yussssss. The true introduction begins. Revising this story really brings me back. You won't be seeing serious changes yet but I'll say that being a ruthless editor has its perks. There may be stuff that I get attached to in the story, but sometimes it's all just unnecessary. And when I come up with something even better? Boiiii the satisfaction's amazing.  
> I hope you liked this chapter, and see ya next week!


	6. Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This reboot updates every Monday! Stick to this version for the best experience.
> 
> I do not own Storm Hawks or any of its characters. I do however own my own character and plots.

If I was afraid, I tried very hard not to show it.

 _For the love of..._ I played right into Repton's view. An hour had definitely flown by without me knowing; I would've been even more astounded if more length had passed. Why had I been so careless? _Cloud Nine_ just _had_ to blow up in my face and blast the hood out into the open! Then again, even if the hood hadn't gone spiraling out of the cave, Repton would still have heard the noise and seen the drifting plumes of smoke. I was screwed. We had never met like this, but so what? Regardless if I abandoned my "Maia" disguise, there was a chance he would suspect something...

Was I afraid? I was certainly tense, looking up at him from under the piece of metal I pressed against my crown. By the look of things, our positions looked similarly to a peasant looking up to their king, who sat on his throne on a mountain. Repton was the ruler of Bogaton, but he was no king of mine. All I could admit to was that I felt like prey, transfixed under his unwavering gaze.

Evidently, he was also transfixed; he didn't do anything for what seemed like the longest time, just staring down at me. My agitation grew as the minute passed, and it made me want to bolt back into the cave, back to _Cloud Nine_. It seemed like the safest place, but he would definitely suspect something from that. Why would any Raptor run away from their kind? If anything, he wouldn't have left me alone if I did that. Seeing how things were going, though... he wasn't going to leave me alone no matter what I did.

He finally did something. He mounted the Bonewing, urged it to life and propelled himself off of his stone pillar, not even bothering to deploy his wings. He landed further down from the base and he headed right toward me. His blatant disregard for controlling his presence in this environment irked me, and my eyes flickered to the surrounding lava pools. Nothing seemed to stir. I forced myself to stand my ground as he approached. I swung the hood down to my side, then behind me, hiding my right hand with it.

He swerved his ride to a stop about two or three meters from me, to my right--- a respectable distance. I had turned to keep my front to him, which now positioned my cave directly behind me. He pivoted a full one-eighty and struck his left leg down to prop himself. As the engine continued to rumble quietly, he looked at me with a mixture of suspicion and confusion. He inclined his head, eyes narrowed.

"What's a Raptoress such as yourself doing down here?"

I was used to Repton speaking to me in an angry, raised voice, so his lowered tone made me pause in unknown conversation. My eyes looked past him, to watch a spurt of lava burst from a sea of flame, then I cast my eyes back to him. I saw his reptilian eyes wander to my bandaged shoulder, but he quickly returned my regard. "Well?" he ordered. My nostrils flared.

"I don't believe in indulging strangers with my business," I said curtly, finding my voice. To my annoyance, Repton found that funny. He chuckled, and he leaned toward me on his ride, resting a hand on the thigh of his extended leg, so that he looked up at me with a taunting look.

"I have a feeling you already know who I am," he said. He smiled derisively. "Care to hazard a guess?"

As it turned out, I wasn't exactly able to completely control my composure. The spines on my head often reflected my emotions, and I failed to suppress a tremor running through their lines. It was slight, but he noticed. My muscles were still tense and stiff, and my stance apparently tipped him off that I would run if need be. He understood it as some sort of fear. Because of that, he assumed I knew who he was. There was no point in denying that fact, but I was going to prove that I wasn't afraid. I lifted my chin up, to consider him with hooded eyes.

"And what does knowing who you are matter?"

His grin faltered at my question, and it actually made me feel better. I smiled crookedly at him.

"You're right, Repton, ruler of Bogaton. I _do_ know who you are. But..." I swore to myself that this was a stupid thing to say, but I felt bold. "...I don't have time for you. I suggest you leave."

The nerves were definitely getting to me. I couldn't stop the flow of words. Was I supposed to be friendly, or reverent with him? I didn't plan for an encounter like this. To add to that carelessness, I had turned my back on him to ascend the mount and return to _Cloud Nine._

"Now, for whatever reason _you're_ down here for, you won't find anything, or anyone else, here."

I shouldn't have said that. I kept the hood in my right hand in front of me and relied on my left hand to climb. I was well off from the base of the mountain before I heard the familiar sound of crystal activation. Repton had ignited his boomerang.

"Then you've seen someone, haven't you? A girl?" I looked over my shoulder to see that he dismounted his Bonewing to stand aggressively below me. His boomerang shone intensely despite the golden haze of volcanic activity. "Tell me where she is!" he bellowed.

"She? Somewhere, I guess. Look for her, or she'll leave the place entirely. No one wants to stay here for too long."

When I reached about half-way up my climb, I heard something humming through the air toward me. I retreated my left hand and leaned to the right quickly, almost losing my footing. Repton's boomerang slammed into the rock with a shower of sparks and a loud screech. I watched it pulse for a moment, then I looked down at Repton, irritated now.

"Your disrespect will get you in trouble," he warned me savagely. A dark smile crossed his features. "I've noticed you're wounded. You wouldn't want that to open. Sky Sharks and Vulca-Bats can smell that blood from all around..."

His advice was valid, but I didn't want to acknowledge it as such. Raptor's blood smelled strongly metallic, so both Sky Sharks and Vulca-Bats swarmed in when they caught the scent. Additionally, the crystal in my blood amplified the scent. But my shoulder was healing over well and the bandage gauze was fairly new, so I had nothing to worry about that. It would've been a greater concern if Repton realized Maia was wounded on the exact same shoulder.

"I'm more preoccupied with a certain Raptor who won't leave me alone," I hissed down at him. The look he gave me was unsettling. "I have to fix my ride and get out of this place. So if you'll excuse me..."

I finally hopped into my cave, disappearing from his view. My heartbeat was more apparent to me now, fast, fueled by helpless anxiety. I didn't know if I should have lingered by the entrance and swung at Repton when he reached it after all, because who was I kidding? He wasn't going to leave me alone. I had managed to connect the hood of _Cloud Nine_ back to where it belonged when a shadow blocked my light. My shoulders loosened and I sighed, not at all inclined for confrontation. Soon enough, Repton's blade was posed at my jaw. I straightened up slowly, as much as he allowed me. The light of his weapon had me squinting.

His head tilted as he bared his teeth at me in a open-mouth scowl. "I have never seen you before, but your attitude is wearing my patience thin. Now tell me where Maia has gone!"

I could tell that he was considering the idea of dominating me with physical violence. Personally, I deeply opposed fighting, but if it was _completely_ necessary, then I would. Repton was not the opponent I had in mind, though. I sighed again, this time in defeat.

"Maia, the mail carrier, right? It's true, I've seen her, but she's long gone. She headed west, I think."

Repton's eyes narrowed again, and I knew he saw through something. "Really..."

"I think so. She looked like she was in a hurry, she didn't even look down when I called. Or maybe she did but kept flying anyway. I mean, with Raptors like you running around, I don't blame humans for staying away."

"Kept flying, on what?"

"A Skimmer... duh."

Damn it, I couldn't help but be dry. Truth be told, maybe I was just so spent with trying to heal _Cloud Nine_ that I couldn't help it, even if it was with the Raptor King. His head tilted the other way, his eyes still mere slits. He seemed to be analyzing whether or not I was lying. Then, rather out of the blue, he gazed down at _Cloud Nine_ , and his nose wrinkled.

"What a sorry-looking piece of junk," he voiced, off-topic. Not only was the comment irrelevant to his search of Maia, it strangely hurt, and I felt protective over my ride. Did he want me just as angry as he was? I rolled my eyes and I lifted my right hand to move his boomerang aside.

"That's why I'm here trying to repair her---"

Before I could say more, he suddenly pounced on me, jolted. His advance had me retreating, far enough for me to get pinned against the cave wall. My lip curled back and my spines fanned to their full extent. "What's your deal?" I hissed.

"Drop your weapon," he demanded deeply. His voice rumbled threateningly in his throat. "I'll bleed you if you don't. You're mine until I'm done with you."

Those words made my blood boil. " _Yours?_ "

"Drop your weapon!"

"I can't _drop_ it---"

He looked like he was going to follow through with his threat, so I lifted my hand up again, this time with fingers spread wide and beside my head. It was sort of like showing a child that the object I held before had disappeared with magic. Repton's eyes moved to it, and his expression of indignation turned to one of bafflement. He stepped away from me and aimed his blade toward my hand, as if it was a separate enemy.

"That's a hand?" he asked in bewilderment. How insensitive... I snorted. He looked confused trying to connect me to it. I stroked the part of my neck that his weapon grazed with my normal hand.

"A defect. Does it disturb you?"

Repton said nothing. His gaze was different from the scientists' or Piper's. I supposed he looked more disgusted than anything. I didn't expect anything less of him. He was so used to Raptor biology ---what with growing up in a colony--- that he found faults in anatomy displeasing. The ideal Raptor had his type of body, well-built and lithe. He solemnly looked at my hand, which I had curled into a fist and opened again.

"Defect?"

I shook my head. I wasn't going to explain something personal with him. I breathed deeply and stepped around him, moving closer to _Cloud Nine_. "I really need to fix my ride. Please leave."

He, again, said nothing, and frankly, I didn't want him to say anything more. He was usually so fun to toy with, but that was from a distance and undercover. This was all too close and personal, and I didn't like it. I grabbed a wrench and went to investigate what I had done wrong. The crystal-engine was just fine, full of energy and ready to go. It was something else. For a long while, I just stared at the wires and screws. Feeling pressured to do something, I tightened a few of them here and there.

"You crashed down here."

I looked up from the engine crystals and threw him a tired glance as the spines on my head wilted back a little. Repton was still there, standing where I left him. He didn't sound like he was asking any questions, but just stating facts, waiting for me to verify them. I thought it looked pretty obvious that _I_ crashed down here.

"You hurt yourself," he continued, collecting the basic ideas, "and now you're trying to fix your vehicle."

I rolled my eyes in annoyance and looked down to my work. I didn't even bother wondering why he was parroting these things until he spoke again.

"There _is_ another ride down here. Why don't you use that to escape?"

Count to think of it, Repton had to have used another Skimmer to get here, so now that he had his own ride, the other one had no pilot. Anyone could take it. I craned my neck and considered him. I was a little surprised that he waited for my response, or that he even mentioned it. He watched me as I contemplated, which probably worked in my favour. Me, ignorant of what Maia did.

I eventually shook my head. "I'm not leaving without _Cloud Nine_. She's really all I have left as a memento."

"Memento of what?"

At that moment, I thought I had something going, finally. Wires rearranged and parts reassembled, I went to _Cloud Nine_ 's helm and tried to bring her to life... only to summon more coughing. I snarled quietly in exasperation, and I leaned on the seat with both hands, slumping so much that my shoulders pointed upwards on stiff arms. My mind wandered back to Repton's question, and although it was just as personal as my hand, I felt it needed to be said aloud.

"...she was a gift."

Repton put his boomerang away. It didn't perplex me at all when it should have. I mean, he threatened me only moments before, but then sheathed it, leaving himself somewhat vulnerable. Perhaps he got the idea that I had no intention to fight. The only thing I had my mind on was _Cloud Nine's_ condition. I had no idea on how to save her.

I groaned softly, and I found myself wandering off to the opening of the cave to overlook the Wastelands. It was as if I wanted so much to forget my visitor's presence that I eventually managed to forget him. My right hand opened and closed in concerned thought as I looked into the fires. How would I really get out of there, if _Cloud Nine_ didn't work? I could have tried to call for help on the transmission, but I could only do that once Repton was gone. Even if someone heard the call, I knew for a fact that no mechanic would want to work in the Wastelands. Then, carriers whom I'd ask to carry her out of there wouldn't agree to it either. Finally, I didn't think I'd bring myself to accept Repton's suggestion to take the ride he used. It felt too easy, it was sure to be a trap. If he allowed it, he probably would've wanted something in exchange.

After a long moment to myself, I turned back inside. Repton looked like he stood where he was the whole time. I threw him a wary glance, and he glanced back at me, indifferent. Why was he still there? He certainly didn't care about finding Maia as much as I thought he did, wasting time here... very odd. I turned back to _Cloud Nine's_ open hatch and reached for a wrench.

"Why don't you try igniting again? Maybe you weren't trying hard enough."

I looked back at him pointedly, and he looked at me so neutrally that I wished he had said some snide remark instead. I wasn't about to take his tip ---why would he give me legitimate advice?--- but if it entertained him a little, I couldn't care less. I dropped my tool in its designated slot and went back to the dashboard. Careless, I swung a leg over the seat and attempted to start the engine.

To my surprise, _Cloud Nine_ sputtered only for a second before responding with her traditional purr. I couldn't believe it. Did I _really_ not try long enough, and I actually fixed her up on my own? ... I couldn't believe that either. I didn't have _that_ much confidence in my skill of mechanics. I looked up at Repton and saw that he had purposefully directed his eyes out to the Wastelands. I saw the fingers of his one hand rub together calmly, as if trying to dispel some filth left over. Crude oil.

Consider my curiosity piqued.

"Well... now you have my full attention."

Repton turned back to me as I got off _Cloud Nine_ , her engine still running. I went to the hood, closed it, and then I sat on it, turning my gaze to the lizard with me once more. He had that same frown on his face, unamused.

"You don't help others often, do you?" I asked. I folded my arms. "Do you still need information, or are you just this courteous with women?"

The ruler of Bogaton didn't like my teasing, even though I meant no disrespect. His tongue slipped out in annoyance and he closed the gap between us. Upon reaching me, he rested a hand on the hood of _Cloud Nine_ , way too close into my personal space. He probably did so to intimidate me, but I managed to keep my cool.

"Tell me where the girl went," he said lowly. His tongue flickered out again for a second, and then his nostrils flared. "...I can smell her on you."

I made a mental note to make sure I distinguished my and Maia's scents in the future. On the exterior, I actually laughed softly. "Well, that's a puzzler, isn't it? Does that mean that the human smells like a Raptoress, or that I smell like a human?"

Laughing, I didn't notice Repton watching me the way he did at first. He was watching my face very attentively. I stopped laughing, returning his look, and we held eye-contact, even, unfaltering. I assumed he studied me so thoroughly to make sure I wasn't lying. There was a moment though, where I didn't feel any effort of provocation. It was as if he backed-off, now merely observing me intently. Again, I couldn't read his expression and it was slightly off-putting. This was a side of Repton I was not accustomed to. This was worse than intimidation in my opinion, and it was enough to cause me to look away. I caved in.

"She's gone. I'm sorry," I found myself saying. He wasn't going to believe me because I averted my eyes. I was positive, he wasn't going to believe me. "Since you fixed my ride, I would have gladly told you if I knew. But I don't know."

He regarded me for a long time afterward, until he snorted and pushed away from me. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said indifferently. I blinked. Did he actually...? "Don't be stupid enough to give me that kind of credit; I have a reputation to uphold."

There he was, the Repton I knew. I could have smiled, feeling much more familiar of things. I just found it weird that he bothered helping me so indirectly in the first place. I shrugged my shoulders, eventually smiling in reality. He caught it.

"What are you smiling at?"

"At the fact I can finally get out of this place. It's warm for sure, but I wouldn't stand it much longer. I better get going now." I stood up from the hood of _Cloud Nine_ and collected the toolbox. I turned my back to Repton. "You'd better get going, too. I wish you luck."

I knew he was weighing his options, not that he had many. He could have either continued looking for my persona, flown back to the _Condor_ , or stayed here. Firstly, searching for Maia was pointless if we parted paths, but he didn't know that. Secondly, chances were that the plan I left Finn and Radarr was already exercised, so even if Repton chose to go back to the Storm Hawks' carrier, he had nothing to go back to. After what he did for me, I felt a little sorry, but I had to remind myself that he worked for Cyclonis, and he would surely survive another of her thrashings. Lastly, he had no purpose to stay any further, so why would he?

I set the toolbox into the trunk that _Cloud Nine_ was equipped with, and I felt very sneaky, having opened it with all of Maia's things in it. I made sure to work quickly but casually, and soon the trunk was closed and latched. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, then went to look to any last preparations before flight.

"What are you known as?"

I said nothing for a long moment. "Sorry?"

"What is your name?" Repton asked impatiently, lingering in the cave's mouth. He fixed me in his glare, reminding me much of our very first confrontation a little while ago. It was demanding, ordering me to answer him. I reviewed my option of lying, but I found little harm in telling him. It never really left Atmosia anyway.

I nodded my head modestly. "Nakoto."

If he was judging my name, I couldn't tell. He just looked at me for a little longer, than turned away and stepped down, leaving me in the cave. I watched the place he used to be for a minute, trying to decide whether I made the right choice. It was a nagging feeling, similar to regret but not as sickening. I didn't feel dread at the thought that he knew my name.

It kind of felt nice that he even asked at all.

\---

Repton reached his Bonewing, but before he mounted it, he found himself looking back up into the cave he left. He didn't know why he expected the newcomer to appear at the mouth of it to look down at him.

She was incredibly difficult to understand, and she was resistant to reveal too much, even while threatened. He could've sworn that she smelled a little like Maia, but how could that be? Perhaps he thought so much about killing her that he permanently imagined her scent everywhere.

He was short on time, so he couldn't interrogate the Raptoress further. Even if he did, he doubted she was easy to manipulate. She looked strong, and that _imperfection_ of hers didn't look like anything to be dealt with lightly. How could she have possibly been hatched with that... thing for a hand? It was the first time he ever saw that kind of outcome. And her personality... she was a real pain when she wanted to be, and very cryptic. What irked him most was her overall harmlessness. The most she could do was be passive aggressive. Even females on Bogaton were the scariest things you could stumble upon. But she? He could tell she wasn't willing to fight him. What was the use of that deadly defect of hers if she wouldn't even defend herself... had she that much confidence that he wouldn't touch her?

She wasn't special. Just different, and not in a good way. That's what Repton kept telling himself when he was in the cave with her. But why in the world had he went as far as to fix her ride? He had wandered to the hood when she withdrew in discouragement, and he noticed that she missed something, a crucial problem that only one with careful hands could fix. Something further down than the engine crystals... She couldn't possibly have done it on her own, with her flaw too clumsy for a small job like that. No matter what she did, she'd be stuck in the Wastelands. A small feeling of pity had caused him to act, and that, too, sickened him.

Repton, fearless ruler of Bogaton, acting out of compassion for a stranger? Even if the stranger was someone of his kind, rogues had no codes to follow. It was every man for himself.

He was thinking about her too much, he realized. He realized he was standing by the Bonewing for a long moment, just staring up at the mouth of the cave. If she had decided to fly right then, she would've seen him looking up like an idiot. He shook his head out of it with a grumble and mounted his ride.

Nakoto.

He turned the Bonewing on, letting it thunder for a moment, trying to drown out his own mind saying the name.

He clenched his teeth.

"Boss!"

He looked up in vexation, and his pupils contracted. A deep, monstrous rage raised its ugly head inside him, waiting for a point to explode with wrath. Up above him, his brothers flew down, Spitz on his own ride and Hoerk sharing one with Leugey, who rode on the back. _What the hell are they doing here?_

They landed down where he was, and all of them had some variation of fright on their features. Hoerk looked back at Leugey, who jumped off of the ride and approached Repton carefully. Out of all of the brothers, Repton was more patient with the good-hearted one, however frustrating he was. The brothers had most likely nominated Leugey the one to be the bearer of bad news, since the leader's ire was easier on him. Of course, Repton's reaction to the delivery of Maia's letter was ghastly, but if Hoerk or Spitz had done it, it could've been a lot worse.

"...We're sorry, Repton," Leugey whimpered. "We... messed up."

Repton just looked at him, numb. "H-How...?" he managed. His features grew deranged with anger. "What _happened?_ "

"Everything was fine for a while when you left," Leugey started. Hoerk hopped off his ride and came up to his side.

"We were flying for Cyclonia. But then that other Storm Hawk showed up, and we had to catch him. Me and Leugey went after him while Spitz flew the ship."

"But then that rat-thing..." Spitz jumped in, joining his brothers in the fall, "It came down through the vents or something, because I didn't notice it. It pulled the Parasites off of the other Storm Hawks. Before I knew it, Hoerk and Leugey were trapped, and I was ambushed. We... we had to retreat."

Repton was speechless with fury, just shifting his glare from brother to brother. The fact of the matter was that they lost the _Condor_ , right after informing Cyclonis of their victory!

"Imbeciles! Idiots!" he roared. "If I hadn't left, then this would never have happened---!"

"That's the thing, Boss," Spitz said pathetically. He waited a little under Repton's leer, then he spoke up again. "That was their plan... to lead you away from us. That mail-girl..."

Now everything made sense. The idea suddenly fit in like a missing puzzle piece, pressed in with such force that it made Repton see double.

"Sh-she..."

She was a _distraction!_

He hit all of his brothers upside the head through one fluid motion, and they cowered. But if there was one person he wanted to hurt the most, it was himself. How could he have been so blind? His anger transitioned toward one person in particular, and he unleashed it through his voice.

"That little---!" A series of extremely rude names and curses followed. "This is the last straw! I won't take this anymore! I'll find her, and I'm going to kill her, end her for good! Never again will she think she can fool me and get away with it!"

"You didn't find her, Boss?" Hoerk asked fearfully. "That's your ride... isn't it?"

"She ditched it! And now she's gone! All she wanted to do was get me down here, and she damn-well _succeeded!_ "

For a while, the brothers had to withstand Repton's temper. It felt like he'd never calm down, and for good reason. He was cheated of the most valuable thing he could steal; the _Condor_ , and Cyclonis' favour. Just because of one woman. One insufferable little girl. And he wasn't even rewarded with her head! He was left with nothing!

"Uh, Boss..." Spitz said slowly, afraid he'd be scorned again. He was very close to getting it, but Repton forced himself to wait and hear whatever it was he was about to say.

"This better be _good._ "

"It's more... bad news." Spitz head lowered. "On our way here, we... sort of... passed a colony of Vulca-Bats. I dunno if we lost them, but I think they'll be here... soon."

Repton breathed in deeply, straightened, and then smacked a hand against his face.

Things were just getting better and better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has its fair share of edits. Personally I find it much better than its original, mostly because I focused much more on Nakoto's thoughts, but to each their own!  
> I remember someone once raised a good point about Vulca-Bats, being inhabitants of the Black Gorge, but I never saw it as the only place they could hang out. Beasts don't have boundaries imo.  
> See you next week! Next one will be very action-y, yiss. Hope you liked this week's update :D


	7. Diversion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This reboot updates every Monday! Stick to this version for the best experience.
> 
> I do not own Storm Hawks or any of its characters. I do however own my own character and plots.

"Vulca-Bats. On their way... here?"

"...yeah."

Vulca-Bats weren't uncommon, but they were unbelievably hard to deal with in the safety of their colonies. If the Raptors didn't leave soon, they'd be done for. The Bats would eat their rides for starters, then take pleasure in drinking the Raptors dry of their blood. That was one of the more morbid sides of those beasts.

As much as Repton didn't feel like running, and as much as he felt like killing everything in sight, he followed his better judgement. Growling one last time, he backhanded the air. The others flinched, not able to register it a gesture of attention at first.

"Spitz and Hoerk: move it. The storm up past the cloudline hasn't calmed, so you'll have to fly down here for a while before climbing up. Leugey, your ride is over there. Get on and we'll get out of here before the Vulca-Bats find our trail!"

Each brother nodded and saluted, a little relieved that this predicament distracted Repton from their punishment. Spitz and Hoerk hopped onto their rides and sped off, heading in the opposite direction of whence they came. Leugey looked in the direction Repton pointed, and once he spotted his bike in a heap, he loped over to it. Repton mounted his own already-activated Bonewing, and found himself looking up into the cave again. Nakoto hadn't flown off yet.

Leugey came around the corner with his Bonewing, ready to go. Repton was still looking up, so when his brother stopped at his side, he looked up as well, trying to find whatever his leader was looking at.

"What's the matter, Repton?"

The leader turned his eyes away and bore his teeth. It was up to her to get out.

"Nothing. Come on!"

\---

While I was trying to get everything ready for takeoff, I heard a hint of Repton's voice on the wind. He was angry. _Very_ angry. I assumed his brothers had caught up with him at last, and that could only mean that Finn and Radarr succeeded. So, my new friends on the _Condor_ were now safe. I wondered if Piper got to her room yet, and if she saw the letter I left for her. I didn't dare go near the mouth of the cave to investigate... Repton let me go, and if I was lucky, he wouldn't think about coming back up for further interrogations. The last thing I needed to do was peek out and risk prompting that idea to him. As tempting as it was to see him writhe, I stayed put.

Once I was finished latching things secure, I heard the thunder of their vehicles, and outside the mouth of the cave, I saw Spitz and Hoerk fly past, indifferent to where I was. I waited a few good moments, and soon, Leugey followed. Bringing up the rear was Repton. I could've spent the moment relieved he forgot about me after all, but I found this an odd picture. He usually lead the way in the group. Was something different this time?

Their engines were soon drowned by the sound of volcanic activity, and I waited a little while longer before venturing to the cave's entrance. I looked out and saw their shrinking figures flying north, not quite toward the cloudline yet. I had a feeling Repton considered the storm above us and opted out getting struck by lightning. For the time being, their objective appeared to be solely departure. But north? Why were they going north, and not west? I pegged Repton intent on catching Maia.

I was right to think something was wrong. I picked up another sound on the wind, and I retreated into the shadows of my haven just in time. For a long moment, I held my breath.

Leathery wings beat the air as Vulca-Bats soared by me. Their screeches were shrill, their mouths erratic and chattering, housing teeth meant to shred steel. The hurricane they brought sent rock and earth into turmoil, and I had to close my eyes against the debris. When everything calmed, I opened them and their passing had ended. They hadn't noticed me. Neither the scent of my wound nor _Cloud Nine_ tipped them off, and for that, I was glad.

But they seemed really keen on something. As if their target of the hunt was already known, as if on their way to a feasting ground. I didn't know what metal the Vulca-Bats got down here besides fallen Skimmers from Sky Knights and Talons...

As I skimmed through the possible treats for them in mind, I made the connection. I looked around the corner after them, seeing their disappearing forms... heading north.

Repton had a lot on his hands. He realized the danger and evacuated himself and his brothers immediately, in whatever direction they could. It was rare to see a Vulca-Bat colony and get away from it, and it just so happened that the Raptors had to encounter one this day. If the Vulca-Bats got to them, then there was no telling if I would ever see the Raptors again.

I perched my right hand at my lips, my index claw just where they parted as I thought. Truthfully, my life would have probably been a lot more easier if the Raptors disappeared. That was another complication I could erase from my future, if I had just left. But I couldn't do it. I didn't know about rogues, but I had my own codes. They were my kind. I had already done that to my own before, and there was no bottom to that well of regret. I also didn't hold that large of a grudge against Repton. He could have killed me if he wanted to, that was his style, but it wasn't mine. I could never kill him. On top of that... I couldn't leave him to this after he just helped me out, as subtle as he made it look. I had to return the favour.

The thing was, I didn't have the slightest idea how. What could I...?

_"I've noticed you're wounded," Repton smirked darkly. "You wouldn't want that to open. Sky Sharks and **Vulca-Bats** can smell that blood from all around..."_

I reached up and clutched my shoulder firmly.

\---

"What are you doing, Leugey? You're slowing us down!"

"I don't know what's going on, Boss!"

Repton looked back at his brother, watching him lag in the air behind him. Something was wrong with his Bonewing. Repton couldn't have possibly damaged it when he jumped off of it... he refused to believe it. He was about to bark a command when, the moment he thought it, he knew what was wrong. _Hurry up and use your fuel crystals!_

He, in fact, used them all when he rushed to the Wastelands in pursuit of Maia. Leugey had no fuel crystals to spare, _that's_ why his engine was starting to fail him. Repton accepted the blame, but he was never going to admit it out loud. He instead fished into his crystal inventory and grabbed a handful of his own fuel crystals. He slowed his Bonewing down and held out his closed fist to Leugey.

"Quick, use these!"

Leugey held out his own hand unsteadily to collect the crystals, and he only caught a few as the rest of them tumbled down into the fires. Repton had no time to scold his clumsiness. He could hear the wingbeats. Leugey was able to dump some stones into the dashboard hatch, but by that time, the winged fiends had finally caught up. Repton could see their eyes, ablaze with hunger. They beat their wings harder, faster.

Repton, upon seeing them, didn't feel the fear he should have at that moment. His initial bloodthirst returned, overpowering his logic; he wasn't going to run from them. Seeing them now, face-to-face, he wanted to slaughter them all, claim a trophy for his misfortunes that day. He reached for his boomerang and held it out for battle, kindling its deadly light. Leugey, amidst all of this, was terror-stricken, the remaining fuel crystals clutched in his palm.

"Move!" Repton shouted at him. "Use those crystals up, then it's either you run or fight! I don't care what you do, but at least do something!"

"I-I won't leave Repton here," Leugey stuttered, but he grasped onto the fuel crystals mindlessly. His mouth gaped for another sentence, but the Vulca-Bats were only a few meters away.

One of the lead creatures charged forward, aiming for Leugey. He cried out in alarm and steered his Bonewing to evade it. The creature changed its course with ease, and it was about to chew up Leugey's tail when Repton's weapon bit the base of its neck. It screeched in pain and fluttered in a frenzy, trying to detect the source of the attack. It couldn't follow as the boomerang rose in its arc, and certainly couldn't see it start its spiral back, aiming for the beast's backside. The Bat had no chance to avoid, and the weapon sliced through its flesh once more. With a wound that severe, the wings crippled, and it fell down to the fire. Repton caught his boomerang and smirked; one down...

But how many to go?

The rest of the colony started to circle them, painting the whole area a sea of wings and flame. Repton and Leugey had to halt into a hover to maintain a safe distance. Leugey's ride managed to stay up, now that it wasn't moving forward. Many of the creatures shot down and latched onto Repton's ride, and he slashed at them as fast as he could, to prevent them from dragging him down. As things progressed, he realized it was a lot harder than he imagined. Running away was something they inevitably had to--- 

He couldn't face it. He wouldn't run.

"Repton!" Leugey sounded genuinely afraid. For someone who could wrestle a single Sky Shark, he didn't know what to do in the swarm. "We---We have to---"

"Show some backbone!" Repton retorted. "Why are you still here if you don't want to fight? Fly!"

Claws raked the top of his head as a Vulca-Bat dashed over him. The force had him dazed and confused. It was hard to concentrate, the last thing he wanted while flying and fighting in a colony. There was a delay before he could acknowledge the blood that seeped down the side of his head and neck. It was a lot more blood than he expected. The Bats screeched out even louder, catching the scent they'd been searching. He knew he was in trouble then, when he heard their blasphemous chorus. Their circle around them grew tighter and tighter, until it seemed that they weren't in the Wastelands at all. Just in the middle of a coriaceous storm.

The blood stung his eye but he couldn't afford to close it. He held his boomerang high, ready to slash down anything. He was determined to keep fighting. He was going to die a fighter if he had to. Leugey could die however he liked... but deeply, Repton would have preferred if he just fled like a coward. At least then he'd be alive. The Raptor King had no idea what would become of Bogaton if he himself died, but falling in battle rang more important to him. There was no Sky Knight to claim him, and he was glad of that. 

Soon the end would come. 

A deep hum crew in crescendo, above the rapid wingbeats. It was the hum of a weapon.

Suddenly, three scars of light pierced through the colony. Many Bats spun out of control, their wings clipped and their bodies maimed. Others scattered away in disarray, and through this momentary disorder, a Skimmer plowed in over their heads, causing a stir. The vehicle rotated and dipped downward, rushing some brutes with the back-wheel and knocking them back. Repton could tell this wasn't an expert flyer; the attempt was extremely awkward, clumsy. The one exhaust booster that remained blazed intensely on overdrive, supporting the Skimmer on its own. The Raptoress' right hand was raised in front of her, fingers rigid. The claws of that defected hand glowed harshly, a neon violet. Repton had difficulty breaking out of his stupefaction. What _was_ she? It was like her hand was powered like a crystal. He snapped out of his thoughts and belted with the first words that came to mind;

"Don't interfere!"

Nakoto looked like she hadn't heard him. There was another thing that he noticed differently about her, aside from the glow of her claws. The bandages on her shoulder were gone, and under its wake was a fresh lesion, still trying to heal over with fresh scales.

In the seconds he took to notice it, Nakoto's claws rose up, and he couldn't even utter a shout before they pierced into her shoulder. She bore her teeth, also glowing ever faintly, and the bloody trickled down quickly as if ecstatic at freedom. She pulled her claws and whipped her arm out, splattering some Bats in the face with her blood. They responded in a frenzy, crazy over the new delicacy.

"Fly!" she shouted down at Repton and Leugey. She took full control of her Skimmer and dove straight down, out of the colony's circle. To Repton's astonishment, the Bats dove after her in hysteria, desperation. Was her blood any more decadent? Repton watched, his pulse speeding, as Nakoto leveled just above the body of fire, speeding off with a flock of insane Vulca-Bats trying to overtake her. Wherever she thought she could fly to, he had no idea.

It was like Repton and Leugey were totally forgotten. He had at least expected one or two chiropterans to stay ---after all, the remaining Raptors were an easy meal--- but they were all interested in the new treat. He knew this was Nakoto's intention. Why else had she purposely injured herself? It was noble, but Repton was annoyed. She saved them.

Repton did _not_ get saved.

"Hurry up and use those fuel crystals!" he roared at Leugey. "Join with the rest. I'll meet you up there!"

"But where are you going?" Leugey was completely dumbfounded, and his pathetic, perplexed voice could tug at any kind heart. Repton pointed in the direction the rest of their brothers went.

"Just go, damnit!"

Leugey looked like he was going to disobey, but the look Repton gave him made him choose otherwise. He opened the hatch in front of him again and released the crystals he managed to hold onto inside. His engine bellowed in response, and Leugey flew off.

Repton immediately turned his Bonewing and fixed his eyes on Nakoto, who was soaring to evade the Vulca-Bats. He scowled and shifted the handles on his ride, activating his own exhaust boosters to overdrive. He shot forward in pursuit.

\---

I didn't know why I did that.

My shoulder hurt. A lot. I couldn't move that arm at all without an excruciating pain threatening to sheen my sight with black stars. But I digressed, that was the least of my worries now. I had a whole colony of Vulca-Bats who wanted to devour me. I didn't know how long I would last before _Cloud Nine_ died on me. I mean, after a traumatizing fall, taking her out for an intense joyride wasn't a good idea.

I sensed some of the Bats gaining on me more than the rest. Some of them were close enough that they tried nipping parts of my ride behind me.I couldn't afford to turn around. Even if I decided to swing my heel behind me, I had no guarantee that it'd do any good. I looked around for some kind of escape. Adrenaline started pumping even faster, through my heart and through my shoulder's wound.

Up ahead, I saw a colossal canyon with rocky walls rising up at both sides, a fiery ocean down below. Columns of lava spurted up at random intervals, and there was no telling when a Magma Beast would decide to swim up and take a chomp out of anything that flew over. It was suicide, to fly into there, especially with my next-to-amateur flying skills.

I felt daring.

"Come on, baby," I cooed at _Cloud Nine_ , and I accelerated toward the canyon. The Vulca-Bats followed without question, eager to claim me as their prize. If I was going to die, I would at least have the time of my life before I left.

The farther I went from entry, the more narrow the walls closed in, thus the more difficult it was to navigate away from the geysers. I was lucky to avoid them, keeping my wings free from scorching air and molten rock. Some of the beasts behind me weren't so fortunate. I was beginning to think that maybe I just needed to lose them all to the fire, but their numbers were far from dwindling. The canyon walls joined into a canopy and formed a cave up ahead, but I saw a small light at the other side. Did I dare go inside and try to get out through that hole? Would I lose the Vulca-Bats? Would I even _fit?_ I bolted forward into the dark space, the only other light emitting from the lava below. Stalactites hung down and proved tricky to maneuver around. The Bats' echolocation gave them an advantage while I judged based on the lava's glow. Still, some were so preoccupied in their bloodlust that they didn't bother listening to their sonar, and they crashed into the columns. Some cracked under the force and rocks rain down near me. Solid and liquid rock from above and below respectively; what an interesting maelstrom.

I was coming up to the end of the cavern, and I realized that the opening was smaller than I thought. My wingspan would never get past it. The Vulca-Bats behind me had no chance of fitting either, but so what? I'd crash, and they'd crash on top of me. I would have been pudding after the whole colony got off of me, and then they would have had a merry time scavenging what was left. The end was coming up fast.

The tip of one wing clipped against a stone column and the tip crumpled a little, making me stray from my path. A yelp escaped me before I straightened it out again. Glancing at the shuddering wingtip, I gained a sudden burst of insight. If I recalled correctly, I watched a recording Atmosia had on Aerrow, Sky Knight of the Storm Hawks. He was flying in a cavern similar to this, minus the lava. What had he done to get out? He folded the wings! That was what I was supposed to do. I had only seen the recording in passing while in the Atmosian library, but that was my only shot. The screeches of the monsters behind me confirmed my decision. It was pushing it, because _Cloud Nine_ would have had a hard time deploying her wings back out on the other side, but I really couldn't argue with things then.

I counted mentally, from five to zero, according to the distance between me and the exit. My heart beat faster, my muscles tensed, and I held my breath.

Five... four... three... two...

One!

I pushed the handlebars forward with a heave and my wings folded. For a second, my stomach flipped; I thought I started too early, descend too quickly. My wheels wouldn't even clear the bottom of the crack if that was the case. With my breath still held, I kept a firm hold on _Cloud Nine_ , and although I shouldn't have, I closed my eyes. 

_Don't psyche out!_

It was exhilarating, to burst out of the heat of the cavern, free. I heard the loud and unhappy shrills of the Vulca-Bats, and I looked over my good shoulder, as much as I could. I could have laughed out loud--- the crack was a cooking pot of wings and eyes, all of which belonged to bodies that couldn't fit. I made it...

Not yet. I had to deploy my wings. I pulled the handlebars, and my heart dropped to my stomach when they didn't respond at first. I started to make an arch downward, and I dropped for some time before my wings spread once more with a shriek. I whooped in delight, and I curved upwards toward the cloudline. I had nothing else to do here. I was bound home to safety.

 _Cloud Nine_ lurched.

"Oh no," I whispered, looking down at the dashboard. The dials were fine, the engine sound... it was the exhaust booster. I knew that I couldn't get far with only one but I didn't think I'd kill it so soon. It was stupid of me to think it would live long enough, especially after that fiasco. The exhaust booster sputtered, its burning-crystal light flicking on and off. I had stood up on my mount, given the illusion that it would make me lighter. _Cloud Nine_ wavered in the air at intervals, gradually bringing me lower. I didn't have enough juice to get myself out of the Wastelands. I had a choice to ride level, but where would I go? The Time Pulse didn't work down here. I had to keep fighting it.

I kept driving the booster to madness and it proceeded to fail me. I started to sink further backwards; down, down, down. I was so deep in a panic that it didn't occur to me to empty the trunk of everything, my sleeves, my collar, my mail bag. They would have done me no good landlocked again in this fervent wild, yet I was too taken affright to think of it. Wherever I landed, if the the crash didn't kill me, the Wasteland inhabitants would.

How was I going to get out of this...?

I nearly jumped out of my skin when something smashed into me. The collision wasn't severe, but it stopped _Cloud Nine_ from descending any further. The sound of metal against metal stunned me. I ducked, a part of the mass that hit intruding my head space. It didn't take me long to distinguish this _thing_ as a Skimmer, and the thing above me was its wing. It took me even less time to realize it wasn't just any Skimmer.

Repton had driven his Bonewing against _Cloud Nine_. Where was he during my scandal? Watching from above the canyon? And why was he...?

Repton, focused and absent to me, tested his own boosters' capacity to their max. I crushed the clutches under my fingers and followed suit, with what I had left. With his help, I started to ascend. It was an amazing feeling, to rise up, faster and faster in newborn hope. It felt like we reached the cloudline within seconds, and I thought I could have gasped in as much cold, fresh air as I could and it still wouldn't be enough. The freedom was as crisp as the mass of mist we broke through.

We surfaced above the cloudline. Repton had immediately retreated from me when we breached, and it was easy to forget about him in this new development. We reached the edge of the storm we'd been so acquainted with, its remnants painting the sky in violent, sublime hues before the setting sun. Overtaken by the moment, I sat back down and felt my arms grow numb, almost adopting a floating state of mind. The moisture in the air clung to me and made the moment even more relaxing. I made sure I kept hold of some grasp of reality, despite how tempting letting go was. I turned my exhaust booster off of overdrive and let it cool down as I cruised. Finally, I turned to Repton when I recognized my obliviousness.

The gashes at his head ran from his right temple to the start of his crown. The blood cascaded down in branching paths down his neck and past his collarbone. Truthfully, it unnerved me to see him like that. He didn't seem too bothered by it, not even panting or looking dizzy. He _did_ have a deep scowl on his face as he looked at me, as if I had done something wrong and he was going to punish me for it. What did _I_ do?

"Why...?" I started, but then I saw his eyes shift down to my right hand. With a sinking sensation, my hand clenched the handle in response. The glow had died while I found tranquility above the cloudline, but it didn't matter. He saw me use it. I was sure he wouldn't let me out of his sight then, and I dreaded that he would try and abduct me. Would he bring me to Cyclonis straight away, then? Since he lost both "Maia" and the _Condor_ , he had to show up in Cyclonis with something. If he brought _me_ , an Atmosian curiosity, it would soften the blow. The next best thing.

Succumbing to Vulca-Bats was more preferable than returning to Cyclonia.

Repton steered his Bonewing closer again. He came in pretty close, tilted and leaned out. I craned my neck in an attempt to compensate this invasion of personal space.

"I don't fall into anyone's debt," he told me lowly. I was bewildered. What debts? He considered my puzzled expression and his face dipped to one side. His eyes narrowed slightly, still holding contact with me. "Do you think I helped you out because you needed it?"

Well, what other reason did he have? 

He balanced back onto his Bonewing and directed his sights forward, the same way I was facing. As it were, we were flying, side by side. "You interfered with my battle," he growled, staring at the horizon. He inhaled through his nose deeply. "And as much as I don't want to admit it, you... saved my and my brother's lives."

I tried looking off into the distance as he did, but it was very hard not to glance at him in bafflement. I never expected him to do something like this, and like he said, he'd never admit anything good about his intentions. He continued.

"But just because you did that doesn't mean anything now. I've repaid you, and now we're back to square one. Don't _ever_ do something like that if we cross paths again, got it?" He looked at me on cue, and I nodded my head instantly, growing accustomed to his impatience. He didn't look satisfied. "Don't think that helping an enemy of Atmos will change us. We'll always be the way we are, and most of us won't be inclined to return any favours."

I was about to ask him why _he_ decided to return a favour, but I figured he explained it already, in his own obscure way. He just didn't want some rumour spreading that someone else had to help him out. He had no _real_ goal helping me out of compassion. I wasn't too surprised, and I simpered slightly, nodding.

"Thanks for the warning. I'll be sure to leave you to bite the dust next time."

For a moment he just stared. Then he snorted and turned his face away from me. "I have a feeling you won't."

I laughed. "We've only just met and you can read me like that? I'm flattered you paid so much attention to me."

Repton rolled his eyes, grimacing. "I don't know wherever the hell it is you came from, but I suggest you go back there. Your tribe should look to your wound."

A sharp pang struck my core, and I didn't feel well for a moment as the thought managed to fester. Repton assumed that I had a tribe of my own, since I didn't live on Bogaton. A familiar feeling filled me, but it was _so_ familiar that my mind swiftly cut its lifeline. Repton didn't notice my upheaval. I suppressed the thoughts and concentrated on the word _wound_. I tucked a hand into my pocket and pulled out Piper's Time Pulse. Once it adjusted, I figured out which direction Terra Atmosia was. It was far, but if I coaxed _Cloud Nine_ enough, I would make it. Night was falling too, so I doubted I'd be spotted and attacked any time soon. I'd arrive there in the morning if I went non-stop.

"I'll do just that. Uh, have my wound looked at, I mean," I said to him brokenly. I cleared my throat as it came out rather strained. I shrugged my shoulders, dispelling the negative vibes, although the wounded one hurt like hell. "I guess it's time to say goodbye."

He grunted. "Just don't do anything stupid."

He banked off, directing himself in the opposite direction and off to meet his brothers. I couldn't believe it; he was letting me go. Despite the wave of relief that washed over me, it seemed like a very unfitting departure to me, so I called after him. Half teasing, half grateful:

"Praise, Lord of Bogaton!"

His broad shoulders stiffened, but he didn't turn back. His figure started to shrink, and I grinned to myself. For a few moments, I just watched him, until I told myself I had more pressing matters. I turned my eyes to the horizon in front of me. My side was getting sticky with blood, and I had to conserve myself. I would get to Atmosia before I collapsed. I just _had_ to.

I started my journey back to Atmosia, and I didn't realize Repton looked back at me, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you are! The first arc has finished. This chapter's gone through a bit but nothing major, just additions, subtractions, and lots of word-changing. All hail thesauruses!  
> Hope you enjoyed that bit o' action. See ya next week when I've settled in my new place!


	8. Orientation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This reboot updates every Monday! Stick to this version for the best experience.
> 
> I do not own Storm Hawks or any of its characters. I do however own my own character and plots.

Something was off.

The meeting with Repton stirred something within me, and it stirred something within the Atmos. It felt like my past started to rouse years after I had tried to lay it to rest. The things I wanted to forget were going to start clawing themselves out, all at once. I only wished I could have lived as a free, oblivious mail carrier for a moment longer. It had been so easy, staying forgotten. But it seemed my freedom was coming to an end. I tried to shrug it off, this feeling of impending doom, but...

The book of Oasium was being picked up, following a blissful, naive hiatus. The chapters would commence, for better or for worse.

\---

One could never really tell when it was morning in Cyclonia.

Repton and his brothers walked down the hall leading toward the colossal door at the end. Throughout the great Capitol, Repton tried to come off as proud as possible. He wouldn't skulk down the hall like some mistreated dog licking at its wounds. His brothers looked like that, for sure, but he wouldn't. Just because he lost didn't mean he was finished. The bandages on his head were a little demeaning, and he preferred he addressed Cyclonis when he was presentable, but she demanded to see him immediately.

He arrived before the two guards that stood on patrol outside of the door, who then proceeded opening it for them. He and his brothers entered the dark space and approached the center of the room. Talons were also stationed at certain intervals against the wall with their red crystal staves. At the end of the room was the enormous, mysterious crystal machine, ever active and in use. At the base posed its controller, her back to them, her hood up.

Her fingers ceased their business when the door closed shut, its echo filling the space. The hood parted into her wicked collar and she turned around to glare at them. Leugey whimpered quietly beside Repton, but the leader stood his ground under Master Cyclonis' leer. She folded her arms behind her back, shifting her eyes from one Raptor to another, but soon her stare landed on Repton again and remained.

"I wish the nice Raptoress was here," Leugey whispered. Repton shot him a cold look. Ever since they departed from the Wastelands, Leugey sounded smitten with their rescuer, asking where she was. It annoyed the leader to no end, especially now in the Empress' presence. What did Leugey think Nakoto could accomplish here? Moral support?

Cyclonis freed a hand from behind her back and snapped her fingers. "All of you, leave," she told her guards. They looked to one another, then did as they were told. "The same goes for you three," she addressed Repton's brothers. "Repton is the one I have business with."

Repton's brothers were the ones who seemed most reluctant to go. They shuffled, and waited a few moments before Repton turned to them and growled; " _Do as you're told._ "

They left, one after the other: Spitz, Hoerk, Leugey. The youngest one glanced back at him doubtfully as he went. When they passed the doorway, it slammed shut again, far faster than a normal pair of guards could achieve. Cyclonis must have taken the liberty in doing so. He turned back to her, slowly raising his gaze.

"You've failed me again, Repton," she droned, anger lurking in the depth of her voice. Her eyes narrowed, loathing. "You were so close... Care to explain to me why this happened?"

Repton took a while to respond. He clutched his fists at his sides and maintained a firm posture. Having no justified excuse, he answered simply, "... I left my post."

"So I've heard. I don't know what could've compelled you to do so, since you had victory in the _palm_ of your _hand!_ Leaving your subordinates with this task was not a wise move. Whatever drew you away must've been very important."

"It was Maia," Repton blurted out. If there was one person to blame, it was her. He realized how childish it was, to throw the blame on someone else, but he had already gone and said it. His chin dipped. "It was that... mail carrier."

"Were you planning to catch her for me, or satisfy your own bloodthirst?"

It was common knowledge that Cyclonis had also been searching for Maia, for the messages she carried with her. To infiltrate the best messenger of Atmos was an excellent advantage. She recently had to deal with the incompetent Talons who lost Maia to the Storm Hawks, so she was already pissed off as it was. When Repton heard this, it made sense to him why Maia appeared. She boarded on the Storm Hawks cruiser after the Talon attack, and she was present all throughout Repton's invasion of the _Condor_. Perhaps if the Talons succeeded in capturing Maia, he would've succeeded in bringing the Storm Hawks down. He wouldn't have had to face this shame. 

His silence made Cyclonis impatient, and she repeated more harshly, "Did you kill her?"

Repton's teeth clenched. He wish he had. 

"No."

"Well then, I guess seeing you empty-handed means you failed in catching her alive." Cyclonis turned her back on him, and continued in a dismissive manner. "So you lost two battles in one day. You lost the _Condor **and**_ Maia. Isn't that pathetic?"

The Raptor's glare transferred to the ground, his vision hosting a red haze around the edges. The humiliation of losing was sickening enough, but it was even worse with Cyclonis rubbing salt in the wound. He only wished he could kill Cyclonis, too. It was as much a temptation as getting his hands on Maia.

"Or," Cyclonis went on, making Repton resent whatever she had in store, "perhaps you _did_ find her, and she left you that nasty wound. It must be hard on your ego, to receive something like that from a human...---"

"It wasn't from a human."

Cyclonis slowly turned around. Her intense stare made the scales on the back of his neck chill. He forced himself to finish his thought. "It was from a Vulca-Bat."

"A Vulca-Bat."

"One of them, yes."

It wasn't entirely his preference to tell her about his predicament in the Wastelands, but if it made her shut up about Maia, so be it. Cyclonis' back straightened more, and her chin elevated. She considered him under hooded eyes. "You encountered a colony. I wonder how you escaped? I hear Raptor's blood is a delicacy to them, one they'd do anything to get."

Repton nodded curtly, closing his eyes. "It is."

"How did you escape?"

He didn't want to be so specific. Cyclonis regarded him very closely, and rather patiently. Another thought crossed her mind in the midst of waiting.

"Who is this Raptoress?"

He flinched. Curse Leugey for mentioning her! That was the reaction the Empress was waiting for, her pursed lips curving at the ends into a smirk. 

"Someone you met?"

"Yes," he replied reluctantly. He considered lying about the encounter, but he had a feeling the Empress had a whole volley of questions lined up already. For her to catch him in a lie down the line was suicide. "She crashed down in the Wastelands. She fixed her vehicle when I was there."

"Was she someone of your tribe, then? A nice reunion in a hellish atmosphere."

"No. I had never seen anyone like her before."

"And she is the one who helped you escape?" The silence that followed didn't bother Cyclonis, but instead just verified what Repton was unwilling to answer. "How?"

"She... had a defect, or so she called it. Her hand was a set of sharp talons. She used it against the Vulca-Bats, as if it were some sort of crystal weapon. And she---"

"...ah."

Repton, interrupted by such a soft sound, looked up at Cyclonis. She suddenly had this misty look on her face. He tilted his head in puzzlement, and for a time, he couldn't muster the will to speak. He licked his lips.

"What is it?"

He was startled by her chuckle.

"You've actually done something no one else has, Repton. Now you don't look so bad."

"What do you mean?"

Cyclonis started descending the steps from her mystifying machine, coming closer to Repton. To say the least, it was creepy, and Repton gathered up his guard to stay on full alert. She stopped a little ways from him, knitting her fingers together in front of her. No one could trust the smile she sported on her face, nor the dark fire in her eyes.

"This... Raptoress you met. What did she look like?" 

The Raptor in front of her didn't like where this was going. What importance was Nakoto's appearance to Cyclonis? At first, he didn't want to oblige, but he saw the opportunity present itself. He had a chance to redeem himself and save himself from further ridicule. He saw Nakoto in his mind's eye, trying to remember her features. Surprisingly, they came rather clearly to him. So he started describing her to Cyclonis, a little hesitant at first. Soon he was finished, with seemingly no trouble in explaining it at all. When he had finished, Cyclonis looked pleased with herself, flaring suspicion within him.

"I thought I'd never hear of Beta again," she said to herself. "The Oasium archives... I didn't think... why, no one's ever seen her since. I'm rather surprised she was outside at all; I expected her to be locked up somewhere, kept safe. To have her roam freely means that she can be seen and _caught_ after all..."

She turned around in her pondering, wandering back up the steps. Repton stepped forward, feeling forgotten. "Who _is_ she, Master Cyclonis?" he demanded. " _Beta?_ "

"A very, very important pawn," Cyclonis answered, a sordid happiness liberated from her throat. "One of two persons I hold rights over, someone whom I want added to my collection. I suspected that she and the other resided on Atmosia, but they covered things up so well. Now, I'm beginning to think this Raptoress you found is still there somewhere. If she turns out to be at the research facility after all, then...! What timing!" She was mostly murmuring to herself by now. "With any luck, maybe Atmosia will finally accept my applicant. And Repton, you," She stopped her climb up the steps and finally found him in her sights again. "You! You have a very special part this." 

Repton was completely lost on what was going on. Nakoto had a history with Cyclonia? He would never have guessed. Cylonis looked _way_ too happy. 

"Why? Why do you need me in this business?" Cyclonis waited for him to go on. "What use am I, knowing what happens with this woman?"

Her smile teetered to one side. "Well, you're a Raptor yourself. You know more on Raptors than I do.” She seemed to wait for Repton to respond in some way. Receiving nothing but a confounded stare, she tilted her head, and her eyes took a challenging turn. "Are you resisting an order?"

Redemption. Partnership. How could he refuse this? It was as if it was time for Lady Fortune to smile upon him. Things could work out for the better. There was only that small, insistent feeling in his gut, the one that argued with his logic. Did he have the right to drag Nakoto back into something like this? She appeared to have escaped their grasp before, a feat not many could boast about. His involvement could eradicate her freedom.

He had no codes. He had already repaid her. Her fate was no longer his concern.

"No, Master Cyclonis."

"I thought so." She laughed to herself. "Now leave. I have to see this through."

She turned her back on him, and that was her dismissal. Frankly, he had so many questions left unanswered, and he wanted a more in-depth explanation, but he knew Cyclonis wouldn't bother with it. He pressed a hand to his opposite shoulder and bowed half-heartedly to her figure, then he left. He pushed the doors open, and he was greeted by his eager brothers. They looked astounded to find him in one piece. The door, again, shut without human aid.

"Repton?" Spitz ventured cautiously. They had also noticed the distant expression on his face. "What did she say?"

"Nothing," he muttered. Walking forward, he shook his head. His brothers followed, perplexed.

"Has she banished us?"

"No."

"Is Bogaton... done for?"

"No."

He wasn't even in the mood to scorn their pestering. The new objective at hand was the last thing he expected. That first confrontation with Nakoto didn't cross his mind as a chance to win Cyclonis' favour. And to think, that the one thing he had to do was sell out his own kind. It seemed barbaric, heartless. Even if he had no code to follow, did a rogue go to such depths?

"Come on," he told his brothers. They stiffened. "We're going home until Cyclonis calls for us."

"But---"

"There's nothing left for us to do. We got off lucky. We might as well get to our own Terra."

The brothers couldn't argue with that, but they still had that air of confusion, especially toward his lack of irritation. He didn't want to betray anything. 

Cyclonis had that insane look in her eye.

\---

It was no more than a week later that he was called back to Cyclonia.

The Raptor came alone. His brothers weren't necessary for whatever Cyclonis was planning. Repton himself wasn't even active in the task. He was an "observer", as Cyclonis described it. He wanted to know what she meant by that, but he knew he was going to find out soon anyway.

He dismounted his Bonewing at one of Cyclonia's special harbours, where her elite Talons left their rides and battleships. Some lower-class Talons were heaving crates to and from the harbour in yellow garb when Repton arrived, and they avoided him whenever they could. The evident fear they had for him made him smile a little, pleased at the empowerment. He was about to leave the dock when a voice called him back, and it threatened to spoil Repton's mood.

"Repton! Alone? Where are your buffoon brothers?"

"I don't have time for you, Dark Ace," Repton called over his shoulder. He turned around to face Cyclonis' Right Hand approaching, and the lizard glared at his smirking mug. He stopped in front of the Raptor and gave him a smug look.

"I heard about your little fiasco with the Storm Hawks," he said. "I'm surprised you're still here."

"After all of _your_ failures, I'm surprised you're still here too," Repton returned. His tongue flickered out pensively as he worked to control his temper. "Cyclonis actually has a new job for me."

"Probably some paperwork." Dark Ace's grin grew wider. "You know, whatever your new assignment must be, it's probably just her way of pushing you aside."

Repton angled his head in a skeptical manner. He didn't have time for this. He didn't regularly decide to take Dark Ace's snide remarks so calmly, but today his mind was yonder on other things. His anger was easier to maintain, which proved beneficial in a battle of wit and tongue.

The Dark Ace's attempt to insult gave something away.

"Are you jealous of the extra attention she's giving me?"

At that, the Dark Ace's smile faltered, and Repton's own grin took hold.

"I thought so. Why, it's actually _really_ satisfying, to be favoured more than the infamous Dark Ace."

The Dark Ace reached back for the sword on his back, but quicker than lightning, the blade of Repton's activated boomerang posed at the other's throat. Some of the Talons loading and unloading crates stopped to watch, many of them deathly silent. The Dark Ace was frozen in place, and his eyes shifted between the weapon and Repton's face.

"You know fully well that if I had my way, I would gladly rip you apart," the lizard chuckled. "So I suggest you mind your own business now, and I mine. I can't go fighting everyone right now, when Cyclonis is waiting patiently for me."

The Dark Ace glared at Repton, but reluctantly he followed the Raptor's advice. His hand swung down, then he stepped back and stormed away, back into the crowd of Talons. He barked at some of them and they promptly went to work. The movement and sound returned to the mob. Repton bore his teeth maliciously, triumphant as he put his boomerang away. He turned around and proceeded out of the harbour.

As he strode down the hall he used days before, the Dark Ace's comment started to fester. Whatever he was given to do was to put him out of the way, was it? Set aside like a useless chess piece? Preposterous. How demeaning, humiliating. And the more he thought about it, the more likely it seemed. Cyclonis was the type of person to do that, especially to him. But at the same time, it was a tedious thing to do... if she really had no use for him, why bother the summon? To add to that, she was just too _excited_ about Nakoto. She seemed absolutely serious with whatever it was she had planned.

The guards let Repton in, but he saw no one in the room. No sentries stood at the intervals, and certainly no Evil Empress stood at her strange crystal machine. For once, it was dead. He reached the foot of the steps and considered his surroundings a little more thoroughly. His hearing picked up some movement in the chamber behind the machine, which he had never visited before. The dark, twin doors were wide open. He was wary on the idea of climbing the steps to investigate, and he found himself standing there for a while, hesitating. He summoned the nerve at last, slowly ascending and walking around the machine. Lingering at the archway of the next room, he licked his lips. 

"You called for me, Master Cyclonis?"

"Come in."

He stepped inside and found himself in what looked like a study. There were plenty of books and scrolls at one end of the room, and a desk with a luxurious chair nestled by it on the other. On the far end was a balcony to an auditorium of sorts, but his focus was elsewhere. In the middle of the room Cyclonis was standing at another table, and upon it was a large celadon crystal, rounded at the edges as if eroded by rain. Cyclonis was running her hands over it, most likely to indulge with its jolty but smooth surface. She looked over to Repton, and he took her glance as a signal to move closer, so that he did. He arrived at her side, and she straightened.

"Would you like to guess what this is?" she asked him. Repton wasn't one for crystals, and he only knew a few when they served him. He eventually shook his head, but Cyclonis didn't look disappointed. She just simpered to herself.

"It's something we call Athene's Eye. I'm not surprised you don't know what it is, because I've been holding it back for a long time."

So why would she damn ask? "What is it used for?"

"Spying."

She picked up a small mallet and gouging tool, reached toward the crystal with both in hand and chipped a small piece from the large crystal. She dropped her tools on the table, picked up the chip, and held it up, twirling it in her fingers. "The crystal can be broken down into little Eyes, and once activated..."

She ran her thumb and index over a facet in a circular motion, twisting her wrist. A small spark flared up in the core of the small crystal, and in response, Athene's Eye fogged over. Gradually, shapes started to form on the surface, then clarity. Repton saw himself at a different angle, looking at something. The inside of Cyclonis' study showed up in the background and the fingers that held it blocked the sides of the larger Eye. The Empress shook the crystal shard, and the images on the screen shook, blurred.

"Impressive piece of work, isn't it?" An echo followed with a slight delay, so it appeared that Athene's Eye also projected sound. Cyclonis sounded proud. "One of my family's heirlooms. My grandmother actually used this leading up to the fall of the old Storm Hawks."

Perhaps that was one of the ways the Dark Ace betrayed his team. Cyclonis pushed the shard back into the destined crevice, and with a small ray of light, it moulded back in and looked brand new. Repton stared at the contents of Athene's Eye, which started to fade to a transparency again.

"How will you use it, then?"

Cyclonis beckoned Repton closer, and warily he came forth. She pointed her finger to a specific spot, and he realized that there was another split in the crystal. This time, it was a more intricate shape. He had seen something similar before, but he couldn't tell for sure quite yet.

"It's been some time now, but I've finally managed to slip a spy into their ranks," Cyclonis said, self-satisfied. "He carries a piece of the Eye with him. They won't ever suspect that a pin on his breast is actually a device of this stature, just a mere piece of decor. Nothing more."

The mention of the spy spun himself a question. "This spy of yours," he began. "How can you be sure he can get the job done? That he won't be found out?"

"He is not just _anybody_ , dear Repton. He is a doctor that served my grandmother long ago, and I'm confident his loyalty is guaranteed. His knowledge in epidemiology has bought him a spot in their little facility. If anything, he's probably more intelligent than the staff they have now---"

While Cyclonis was speaking, Athene's Eye started to cloud over again. Both she and Repton paid close attention to it as the inside of it swirled.

"He informed me his orientation was today," Cyclonis whispered, "and it seems you came in just in time for it."

Repton watched quietly, with his arms behind his back. He made out the shapes before him, and he realized that it showed the inside of an elevator, a closed space facing a silver door with buttons on the side. There was another person in the small space as well, a middle-aged man who wore a more professional suit. The image in the Eye swayed forward and back subtly, moving to the spy's breathing. From the way things were situated, both of them were facing the elevator's door, and the other man was slightly turned to him.

"---we appreciate you applying to this facility," he was saying, but he did sound a little unenthused. Despite how far Atmosia was from Cyclonia, the sound was decent. Cyclonis' instrument was proving more impressive. "They have the finest tools and scientists on board, but there are many things they still lack here on Atmosia. Perhaps you will help to change that."

"I will try," the Cyclonian replied. A small chuckle made the Eye's content bounce slightly. "From what you've told me, I'll have a lot to do here, and you have a diversity of patients."

"Yes. We have many residents of Blizzaris, Aquanos, and other Terras sent here from time to time."

"Any... Raptors?"

There was an obvious pause on the other man's part. He turned his head to regard the doctor.

"Does the thought unnerve you?"

Another pause followed. 

"I can't deny that it does."

"You'll see her from time to time. You might even meet her today. Mind you, she's a very important specimen to Atmosia.” _Specimen._ “Since you're not specialized with Raptors, you won't be directly dealing with her well-being. The closest you'll get with treating is the transfusions she provides."

"So there's only one?"

"Only one _here._ The other is elsewhere, and we should count our blessings for that. The end of her program is about two years or so from now. That one is extremely ruthless, so I suggest you stay away from her when she returns... if you manage to stay with us for that long. The one we have here is... strange, so to speak. I had never thought a Raptor could be so docile."

Just with that description, Repton verified that Nakoto was the one that remained in the facility.

The elevator's door opened slowly, and it opened forth to a long hall, partially crowded. Several people in pale clothing carried trays and pushed carts. When they were close enough, Repton could see that some of them had face-masks on. There were already two men waiting at the elevator's door, with their masks pulled down, smiling. One was light-skinned and the other dark, but they both had ebony hair and brown eyes. The dark one had glasses perched at the end of his nose. Both were young, somewhere in their late twenties.

They nodded their heads in greeting. The Cyclonian turned to the man in the elevator and shook his hand. A clearer visage of the man revealed a middle-aged, clean-shaven bureaucrat with salt-and-pepper hair swept neatly to the side above a receding hairline. A forced smile was on his lips, hardly influencing his grey eyes at all. Not even the wrinkles on his face deepened. A prominent but not unsightly mole rooted near the inner corner of his left eye.

"Thank you for your briefing, Mr. Ion."

"Not at all. Just remember; nothing you see in the branch leaves these walls. We've agreed to this, yes?"

"Of course."

"Good."

Cyclonis smiled nastily.

When the spy was out of the elevator, he turned to bid this Mr. Ion goodbye. The man pressed the designated button and the doors closed. Before they did, Mr. Ion jerked his head in farewell, but there didn't seem to be any heart behind it. He wasn't the welcoming type. The elevator's arrow at the side panel indicated up, so it meant that the facility was actually underground.

The Cyclonian turned to the men waiting, and the light-skinned one shook his hand.

"Welcome. My name is Derik, and this is my colleague, Dr. Seth." The other nodded in greeting, a soft smile on his features. Derik continued, "Dr. Luchas, right? I'll show you around."

Seth parted ways with them, most likely absorbed with his own tasks to attend to. The inside of the facility appeared more like a hospital than a research establishment. The hall was long and narrow, and there were many rooms on either side. Repton couldn't tell the contents of the rooms ---Doctor... Luchas... would have had to turn completely toward them---, but the Raptor could imagine beds and machines all around. He could imagine the stale smell of the place, rank with medicine and equipment. The soft bustle of voices filled his ears, and that gave the atmosphere a more cheery notch. Doctors and patients mingled together.

"Run, run! Run from the Vulca-Bats!"

Repton's nostrils flared. He watched as Luchas jerked around in muddiness, and soon two boys pushed past him, making him double back to catch his balance. Repton saw that one child was a human, the other Blizzarian. They were running with their arms outstretched, as if they were flying. A third child ---a Wallop--- chased after them, flapping his own arms.

"Fly, eh!" the Blizzarian called.

"Screee, screee!" the third screeched. They giggled to themselves, but tried to remain serious.

"Ah! We can't outfly them!" the human cried, spinning on his heel. The Wallop puffed his chest out when he reached him, flapping his _wings_.

"Don't worry! I'll lead 'em away!"

A fourth child, a Blizzarian girl, pushed past Luchas as well, and she slapped the Wallop on his shoulder. He made a disgruntled sound, trying to keep in character, but his smile gave him away. The girl spread her arms out and swept past the rest of them, and soon the Wallop followed her instead. The other two dropped their arms and laughed, trailing the others.

The man named Derik chortled. "Children will be children."

"Are they patients?"

Derik nodded. “Those ones in particular? They're doing very well, although still scheduled for some treatment. Other children are... not so lucky.”

Luchas and Derik continued on through the facility while Repton's cheeks burned. If that re-enactment was what he thought it was... Cyclonis saw it. The fact that she saw it mortified him. It was pretty evident now that Nakoto told the children. Who else did she tell? Was his name soiled, and were their fears of him chased away? He saved Nakoto to maintain his reputation, but she went off and had to run her mouth.

Cyclonis didn't say anything, as though she completely overlooked what happened. She continued to inspect what the medical facility was all about, her eyes flickering over the entire surface of the Eye. Perhaps she was keeping note of the whereabouts for when she herself would invade the establishment... At least, that's what Repton thought.

The facility was made of "sectors", and they were currently on Sector A. The constitution was indeed underground, because there were no windows in sight at any time. The last floor, as Derik mentioned, was Sector E, so it meant there were five floors in total. There was mention of another sector, but he said it wasn't important.

Sector A was full of patient rooms. Derik lead Luchas down a stairwell to get to Sector B, as they were to review every floor. This hall also had patient rooms, but they seemed to be getting more advanced in terms of equipment. Derik also introduced that blood and plasma were collected on this floor, from donors and patients alike. The door was closed when they stopped beside it, but that didn't stop Derik from knocking. It took some time before another doctor reached the door. He opened it just a little so that his body slightly fit the space. He leaned out and slouched against the frame.

"What's up, Derik?"

"I'm showing our new colleague around; he's starting today. Do you think I can show him the collection room?"

There was a short exchange between the blood doctor and Luchas. Dr. Brett. The young man could be distinguished by the several piercings in both ears and left eyebrow. His fingers rapped on the wood of the door in thought.

"I don't see why not. We have a couple in here today, so you can see the action."

When they entered the room, it was evident this was one of the bigger, more eventful rooms. There were multiple lounge seats and many of them were filled. Curtains separated the seats from one another, and at each bedside there were counters covered with tools and instruments. Cradle-like structures also rocked at their base, swaying bags of blood that slowly drained into them. A small television was perched at the top-right corner of the room, showing the news.

Derik started rambling about all of the tools' purposes to Luchas, but it seemed like the spy already knew all of these things, or he just got distracted. Repton had been staring at the television at first, distracted as well, but then his eyes strayed and caught sight of it.

There was a tail that passed by the curtain of the last booth. It was obvious who that belonged to. It swayed very rhythmically, very slowly. It curled at the end of each pendulum-like swing. The doctor with the piercings arrived at her side, and her tail stopped moving. For a long moment, nothing happened. Then the doctor left the curtain's cover with a bag in his gloved hands; the liquid within was dark, but it pulsed a little... unless Athene's Eye was playing tricks. The tail withdrew from everyone's sight. It seemed Luchas noticed the bed at the end as well, because he wandered away from Derik and passed the beds slowly.

When Luchas got to the edge, Nakoto was on her reclined chair, sitting back with one foot tucked under the knee of the other, eyes intently watching the television. Repton's memory was refreshed; she looked exactly the same, his memory vividly accurate. Her shoulder was no longer a tragedy to look at, sewn shut and clean, no longer in need of a gauze to cover it. Her posture was slack and relaxed, as her left hand pressed down on her right inner-elbow. The spines on her head were slightly flaccid, in a state of serenity. Nakoto didn't notice Luchas at first, completely absorbed in what sounded like the politics. Someone was speaking about the welfare of the people, but Repton didn't pay it any heed.

"Is this who you met in the Wastelands?" Cyclonis demanded beside Repton. "This Raptoress?"

Repton took a moment to take his eyes off of Nakoto, then he replied, with his eyes closed, "Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mm!! Labour day. Tomorrow's the first day of the academic term and I already have to wake up at 6am. Great way to start off >.>
> 
> Veterans will notice that I completely cut out a Nakoto scene. It was pretty lengthy too, but I thought it was a bit too much information and character introduction/development at once. I feel it'd benefit the story more if I do a little bit as I go. It's around Chapter 15 where the story takes a different route so I'll have plenty of opportunity to do that.
> 
> Thanks for hits and kudos! Lemme know what you think, and I'll see ya next week c:


	9. Unease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This reboot updates every Monday! Stick to this version for the best experience.
> 
> I do not own Storm Hawks or any of its characters. I do however own my own character and plots.

I pressed the cotton ball to where the needle entered my arm. I was able to provide a good amount of blood without feeling dizzy. The doctors were doubtful I'd be able to, since I already lost a good deal of blood days before, but I insisted. I regenerated so quickly that I wanted them to take as much blood as they required, to help their research. I had faith that they would develop the ideal vaccines and serums needed.

The Chancellor was speaking on the television, and I was paying close attention to his speech when suddenly I felt someone's eyes on me. I ripped my eyes from the screen and turned them to a newcomer, who was standing at the edge of the curtain, his face in awe. Dark-haired and fairly old, he wore doctor robes yet I knew every doctor on staff. Under the standard-white gown he wore a monochromatic button-up tucked into white pants, held secure with a simple black belt. He sported a small crystal decor on his chest, and I realized it was in the shape of the Aurora Stone, a symbol that survived despite its shattering. There was a scent on him that I couldn't place, something familiar.

My head inclined a little, intrigued as to why he was there. I didn't hear any news of an addition. I tried to hide the surprise as fast as it arose, and I smiled slightly.

"...well, that's a new face."

Derik appeared around the corner. 

“Ah, so I see you've found one of our joys," he said conversationally. "This is Nakoto."

"Pleasure," I replied kindly. I felt modest at Derik's comment.

Derik continued. "We have a new member! I'd like you to meet Dr. Luchas."

"Welcome."

Dr. Luchas stepped a little closer, and he licked his lips before he spoke. "It's an honour meeting you. Why... from what Mr. Ion briefed me with, you're... a special case."

The mention of Mr. Ion made a prick in my gut announce itself. I didn't know what things Mr. Ion told the newcomer, but hopefully he was able to keep the contempt to himself. He wasn't the most pleasant man, not as amiable with me as the Chancellor was. In fact, it was probably that relationship that fed his distaste for me, if it wasn't just prejudice against Raptors. Additionally, I hoped he refrained from mentioning that I worked as a mail carrier in the world outside. I wanted to remain as unimportant as possible. The fact that I was important was unavoidable, but still.

"Such flattering words," I managed. I forced a smile. "Just make sure not to get excited and tell your friends."

Luchas' lips twitched up in mirth for a moment. He extended a hand toward me, although it took me a moment to acknowledge it. The majority of people I met were right-handed so sometimes it was a gawky exchange to use my left hand, but it scared people less that way. Since my left was occupied with suppressing a vein though, I had to shake with my right. When I lifted it up, a startled look sparked on his face and his hand twitched away, as expected. I was surprised that he didn't take my hand into account in the first place, what with it being in clear view. He stood there, hesitant and unable to think what to do next.

"It's not a disease," I said to snap him out of his thoughts. "And it's not contagious. Truly."

After a short pause, he reached out and allowed me to shake his hand. Much larger than his own, my fingers curled around his hand consecutively. During that moment, his scent wafted closer and sent off an alarm in my brain. We shook once, and I let go immediately. 

It may have looked like I did it to spare him from growing uncomfortable, but it was more than that. Something from the past broke through the surface and taunted me, jeering about its freedom.

_What...?_

\---

"I... I'm sorry," Luchas started, staring down at his hand, which still lingered. He forced it to his side.

Repton was watching Nakoto's features after first noticing some change in her appearance. When she shook hands with the doctor, her nostrils flared and the spines on her head twitched. Her eyes had widened a little, convergent. Subtle details, and any human would've overlooked it. But, being a Raptor himself, Repton knew body languages, even if Nakoto's body was alien to him. Something was up. 

Nakoto didn't say anything for a second, simply staring at Luchas. Then her gaze adverted, as if realizing a rude habit. "Uh, don't worry about it. A lot of strangers... they don't see it coming." Her eyes kept darting for a second, like she couldn't discern her thoughts. She looked up at him again. "Where did you say you were from?"

Luchas hesitated. "I didn't say."

"Oh, right, right. Well, where is it you're from?"

"I'm from Terra Gale. I was born and raised there, and I lived there until Cyclonia took control. Luckily, a few of us managed to get away."

Repton could tell gears were turning in Nakoto's mind. Her spines twitched again.

"Why are you here in particular, and not closer to home?"

"I came here to offer my skills and help as many people as possible. The Atmosian Facility seems to have a much greater reach than other branches, so the choice felt right to me."

"What do you specialize in? Chronic disorders? Bacterial and infectious illnesses? Tumours?"

At the corner of Athene's Eye, Derik shot Nakoto a confused look.

Luchas responded mechanically, as if having statements like this rehearsed. "I've dabbled in many of them, but I don't specialize. I'm more of a researcher."

"Will you be working with my blood, then?" she asked. She must have received a blank look. "I thought Mr. Ion would've at least mentioned that. The research here employs my transfusions for vaccination development."

"Ye--- well, I'm not completely sure I understand... but maybe I'll learn more about you. And not just by your blood, of course."

Repton could hear that the last part of the sentence was just thrown in to appear more friendly. Nakoto could hear it too, apparently. Her body refused to relax. Her lips thinned and she nodded curtly.

"Right," she breathed to herself. She freed her foot and swung her legs over the edge of her seat. She threw the bloodied cotton into the waste bin after standing abruptly. Luchas stepped back warily. "I just remembered that there's somewhere I must be," she said. "So if you excuse me---"

"Nakoto?" Derik inquired. She appeared not to have heard him and quickly passed the two of them. Her eyes wavered on Luchas as she sidled around them, eventually breaking away. Brett, who was coming back with a roll of tape, approached her from another side. She avoided him too, her movement not so graceful. He looked after her and called:

"Nakoto, you haven't kept pressure long enough. You know the procedure..."

"I know the procedure," Nakoto repeated irritably over her shoulder. “I'll be fine.”

With that, she left through the door without further loss of momentum, her tail following her much more fluidly out the door.

"Did... do you think I said something wrong?" Luchas asked cluelessly. Derik shook his head, both to answer Luchas' question and to bring himself out of his own daze.

"No... No, I don't think so... I dunno what got into her." He straightened his lab coat. "Well, I guess we should just go on with your tour. Come on."

Derik and Luchas stepped out of the collection room, seen off by the bewildered pierced doctor. Nakoto was nowhere in sight, not even in the same hallway. She set off fast.

"She's a bit untrusting, isn't she?" Cyclonis sighed. “She must've treated you similiarly, hm?” 

No, this was a bit different, but he wasn't going to say. Repton's eyes wandered away from the Eye and focused on the ground.

Nakoto knew.

\---

In all honesty, I didn't know where it was I was _supposed to be_ , but I just wanted to get myself out of there.

Was Luchas what I thought he was? His scent... I could smell it like fire and cinders on scorched clothes. The machines and weapons _they_ used left an imprint on them, which made it easy for me to recognize them. It didn't matter how much time had passed. The faint smell wasn't exactly bad, but the familiarity hit me hard. That was a smell I didn't want to remember. I could talk about Cyclonia in passing and not have an episode, but smell was so compatible with memory. The memory made my blood rush, my muscles tense. I worked so hard in burying it. Now this _doctor_ had to come forth and topple the life I built for myself.

This wasn't a Talon, not your typical one. Footmen weren't so bright and relied on physical force. The Talons of higher status were more concerning, with appreciable power and wit. These included the Dark Ace and Ravess to an extent, yet they still didn't scare me. But Cyclonian intelligentsia... those... _doctors_...

There was a Cyclonian in Atmosia, and no one except I suspected it.

I couldn't prove that he was. I wasn't even sure if I was right, or if I was just being paranoid. He told me he was from Terra Gale, still under Cyclonian rule. Maybe he stopped by his home there before coming to Atmosia? Perhaps the scent had latched onto him. And if that wasn't the case, so what? Who would believe me if I only had my nose to support me? _Oh, he smells funny, so he must be a Cyclonian!_ Those were ridiculous grounds.

I was walking briskly down Sector C, one floor below. I was massaging my deformed hand's palm, as it was starting to ache from the stress. Great Atmos, I needed a drink, a strong one. I wasn't looking where I was going, so I couldn't maneuver around a doctor who got in my way. I stopped awkwardly, soon realizing who it was.

"Sorry, Seth," I said mindlessly. He looked up at me from his clipboard, but I couldn't meet his gaze. I was too absorbed in my dilemma, my mind working a mile a minute. When I tried to pass him, he grabbed my forearm. Being considerably stronger than him, he sort of lurched before I stilled again.

"Hi, Nakoto," he greeted, huffing shortly from the exertion of stopping me. He smiled ruefully. "You seem troubled. What's the matter?"

"It's nothing."

"I don't think so. Look at you. Your muscles are all stiff, your spines are fully erect, and your---"

"Quit it. I'm not going through a physical. I'm fine---"

"---and you've got this startled look on your face. What's the meaning of that?"

I pressed my lips tightly together, unable to decide whether to tell Seth. No one needed to freak out just yet, especially if there was a chance I was completely wrong.

"It's nothing." I looked down at my left hand and realized it was clutching the other very tightly. I forced it to loosen. Seth let go of me as well, seemingly given up. My eyes shifted, and I formed my words as carefully as I could. I couldn't bite down my curiosity.

"But since I have you, have you met our new... addition?"

"Oh, Dr. Luchas? Yes, I have, but only briefly."

Seth didn't connect any dots yet.

“Why did Atmosia take him aboard? It seemed to me you had enough people working here.”

Seth shook his head, the corners of his lips tugging down in a uninformed frown. “The decision wasn't mine. The application process took a good deal of time, a couple of months. From what I can conclude, they brought him in because the research he's compiled shows he's very familiar with crystal phenomena in biology.”

Very familiar, huh.

Seth peered up into my face, pushing his glasses up completely. He immediately pressed a hand against my good shoulder.

"You don't look so well."

"I... I just gave blood. Maybe it was too soon after all." Giving blood had never made me ill, and it wasn't making me ill then. There was no evidence to my hunch, but my composure was cracking anyway. _Crystal phenomena in biology._ Did it really happen that often, often enough for a basis of study outside of...? 

I took a breath to steady myself. "I think... I'll go up to speak with Tatu and get back to work. _Cloud Nine_ is fixed by now."

The dark-skinned doctor gawked at me. "You'll what---?"

The nausea got worse. I carefully neared the one wall, leaned on it and hunched my shoulders. I exhaled slowly and deeply, trying to fight against the churning in my stomach. _Don't think of then. Don't._ Seth moved as if he was ready to catch me, but he stood idly in front of me as I rested. One hand hovered in the air between us while the other clutched the clipboad.

"You're in no condition to go back to work," Seth told me firmly. I knew he meant well, but a desperation took hold of me.

"You know I don't do well in here for too long. I'm not feeling so great right now, but open air will fix that. Add a job I love and I'll be a happy---"

Another wave of sickness passed while I spoke. Letting my mouth run didn't help to deviate my thoughts. I pressed my forearm against my stomach and dipped my head lower. I could feel memories trying to surface, but I forced them back. I fended the pictures off, but my body... it remembered, and it responded aggressively. It was like a blind animal, mindless, freaking out but not knowing why. All it remembered was feeling.

Seth put his hand back on my shoulder. "Why are you _really_ on edge, Nakoto?"

I lifted a hand up to my mouth, and when I was sure the bile in my mouth wouldn't invite anything else, I straightened a little. I'd gotten this far, so I hissed:

"Do you think Luchas came here... with the best intentions?"

Seth looked at me blankly.

"I want to know what you think, Seth."

"You know how careful the board is, Nakoto. They couldn't... we wouldn't. We would never let in someone like that."

"I can't find it in myself to trust him," I said, my voice cracking. I pushed off of the wall, and once sure the sickness was driven off for a time, I squared my shoulders off. I omitted my suspicions about Luchas being a Cyclonian, but I had to express some of my concerns. "I just... don't have a good feeling about him. He can test on my blood, sure. But I don't want him anywhere near me."

I realized how hopeless I sounded. Was I truly that frightened? Was I that much of a coward? I wanted to _run_ from the problem, even when Luchas didn't pose it. It wasn't even clearly there. I knew that it wasn't the right thing to do, to run, but I couldn't build up the resolve to stay and face it. It was just going to fester in my mind.

Seth swung the hand that held the clipboard to his side, while the other hand settled in his lab pocket. His face was solemn, and he was silent for a time before he said comfortingly: 

"He won't be treating you. I promise. ...no one's ever going to hurt you. Not again."

\---

Nakoto didn't make it far before Luchas saw her again.

He and Derik had descended to Sector C, and as Derik was explaining one of the rooms, he ran into another doctor and got distracted. Luchas pretended to be apart of the conversation, while the Eye caught sight of the Raptoress down the hall. The spy lazily touched the small crystal, and somehow it managed to magnify the image, bringing Nakoto closer. She was slumped against the wall, looking sickly. The Eye captured sound from that distance, but their voices were hard to make out in comparison to Derik's own conversation.

"You --- careful the board is --- we wouldn't. We would never --- let in someone like ---"

Repton could see that Nakoto was agitated. Her tail spasmed, and she expressed a lot with her hands as she talked. Then she crumpled a little and the doctor reached out to her as a precaution. She waved him away, and straightened again. Luchas wasn't close enough to get what she was saying, but Repton didn't need anymore hints to figure it out.

"I --- good feeling about--- He can --- blood --- I don't want --- anywhere near me."

It was obvious she suspected him, but why was she not doing anything about it? When a Raptor was threatened, they always sought to eliminate the source. Nakoto was doing nothing but cowering. What was she so afraid of? Surely, it was in Cyclonis' favour she was doing nothing, but it was perplexing.

Derik bid farewell to the doctor he spoke with and addressed Luchas. "Sorry about that. Where was I?"

"Oh. Uh, you were saying... what this Sector was for. I think for sample testing?"

"Yes! That's right. Well..." Derik started walking down the hall, oblivious that he was bringing Luchas and himself closer to Nakoto. Derik proceeded. "This side of the Sector is for testing, yeah, and storage. We keep the serums refrigerated here. The other rooms are labs, all of which have sufficient tools and equipment. You don't need a rundown on how they work, do you?"

"No, no. I'm confident I'm familiar with them," Luchas supplied. Before Derik could say anything to spoil the silence, he heard the dark-skinned doctor say to Nakoto:

"He won't be treating you. I promise. ...no one's ever going to hurt you. Not again."

Then high-pitched voices, laughing, filled the space. Repton's lips curled, and he promptly forgot what he heard.

"Hey! That's not how the story goes!"

"Yeah it does! Nakoto had to use a Vulca-Bat to get out of the Badlands!"

"You're silly! The stranger had to push her out!"

"Don't be dumb, eh!"

Suddenly, Athene's Eye jumbled in confusion as Luchas stumbled, pushed aside by children. When the doctor gained his balance again, the four children from before ---the human, the two Blizzarians, and the Wallop--- looked at him strangely. It was as if they finally acknowledged the person who they loved to push down so much, but they were bemused as to why he was there in the first place. Nakoto straightened up completely by now. Repton knew she realized Luchas had been nearby for a while. He didn't know whether she was shocked or angry, because she immediately switched her attention to the children.

"You kids need to be more careful!" Derik laughed. He clapped Luchas on the back, which made the Eye jump and the spy grunt. Seth watched the scene with a gentle smile on his lips.

"I see you guys are still up to your regular mischief," Nakoto noted. She smiled down at them, and although she looked ill, the sincerity made a difference. "But you know, you shouldn't trample everyone in sight."

"Sorry!" they said in unison. It was undetermined whether they were apologizing to Nakoto or Luchas.

"Nakoto, how did you get out of the Badlands?" the human boy asked. The rest of the children's voices died down to let him act as their mouthpiece, but they still tittered excitedly. "Did you use a Vulca-Bat to get out, or did you---"

"My stories are getting into your heads again! If you're going to behave that way, I don't know if I should keep telling you stories..."

"No! Aww, we're sorry Nakoto!" they all cried out in protest. They formed a line and held up their hands in prayer-like gestures.

"Please don't stop!" the Blizzarian girl sniffled.  
They looked up at her with huge child eyes, filled with an innocent light, asking for forgiveness. Her smile grew wider, and she winked at them.

"I was only teasing, kids."

Instead of throwing tantrums, they let out sighs of relief. The Blizzarian girl started coughing, and she tucked her face into the inside of her arm. Nakoto waited patiently for the child to recover with a worried expression before continuing.

"Now, what were you asking?"

"Did you use a Vulca-Bat to get out of the Badlands, or did someone help you out?"

"How could you forget one of the main characters?" Nakoto crossed her arms, a smirk climbing. "A _dark and mysterious_ stranger used his Skimmer to help me out of the Wastelands, when _Cloud Nine_ failed me. I think that earns him an honourable spot in the story, don't you?"

Repton's cheeks burned. So Nakoto really did tell their story, but she didn't speak his name.

The children whined as he pondered about it. "We would remember 'im if he had a name!" the Blizzarian boy protested.

"He didn't tell me. Name him however you like."

The kids closed in to huddle. Nakoto side-glanced at Seth, sharing a smile, and she carried that smile to Derik. She didn't carry it to Luchas, nor did she even rest her gaze on him. Soon, the children reassembled themselves in a line, looking as if they just finished a special, official council meeting.

"Draco."

Both Repton's and Nakoto's brows raised.

"Draco?" They nodded in response. "Why? Draco was a fierce dragon of yore."

"Fierce, and brave," the Blizzarian girl finished, pressing a fist to the centre of her chest. She grinned with her buckteeth. "We think it fits."

"Plus it ends with _o_ ," the Wallop child added. "Like Nakoto."

"Dra-co, Nako-to. Draco and Nakoto!"

Nakoto stroked her chin thoughtfully. "...I actually like that," she finally said. "Yeah, it _does_ fit."

The children looked pleased with themselves. Repton took a moment to himself, considering the name they dubbed him. Draco didn't sound half-bad. He was surprised the children came up with it.

"Can you tell us that story again tonight, before bed? More detail?" the human boy asked. Nakoto gave him a bewildered look, snapped out of her pensive state.

"How many times have I told that story to you? That possibly can't be your favourite!"

"But it's just so cool!"

Both Blizzarian children high-fived each other after an exchange of whispers. "We also like your other new story! About Maia the Mail-Carrier!"

The name was as painful and infuriating as ripping leeches from flesh. It just came out of nowhere, and it hit Repton almost at full force. Things were getting more and more personal... Did Nakoto know her? No... maybe she just heard the story from someone else, since Maia took shippings from Atmosia? If they had been friends, then Maia would have helped Nakoto in the Wastelands. If only he had forced the information out of her!

But then, looking at Nakoto, her warm-hearted smile almost stopped him from thinking anymore on it.

"Maybe I'll tell that one tonight."

The children looked at one another, then they turned to her beseechingly. "Why not both?" the Wallop quipped.

"That's greedy."

"Please? Please, please, please?"

After some more begging, she threw her hands up in defeat. "You really kill me." Their eyes remained wide in excitement. "All right, I will. Now, go play somewhere else now, and stay out of trouble!"

They jumped up in the air, whooping. Voicing out their joy, they started to leave, back the way they came. Luchas stepped out of the way this time and they stared at him as they left. Nakoto was smiling at them, but a troubled look jumped onto her face, and she reached for the last one in line. The Blizzarian boy turned and looked up at her, puzzled.

"Where is Adam?" 

The Blizzarian child looked up at the ceiling, shuffling. "He's sleeping."

"Sleeping?"

"Uh-huh. Hooked up again. He said somethin' was hurting, so he went to sleep."

The solemnity on Nakoto's face didn't leave. She thanked the Blizzarian boy for telling her, and she bid him farewell. He zoomed off, seemingly forgotten about the dire news he had to deliver, joining his friends and giggling. Nakoto looked after them, then turned to Seth.

"Has it started up again?"

Seth sighed. "Yes. He's getting worse, but we're managing to keep him stabilized."

Nakoto shifted her eyes to stare at nothing for a moment, then she addressed him again. "Will you look after him while I'm gone?"

“Say no more."

"Then I leave after tomorrow, at the lastest." It was here that Nakoto's eyes rested on Luchas for a moment. It was a pointed kind of look, but she turned too fast for it to seem meaningful. "Maybe I'll pay his father a visit, too. I'll keep contact."

Seth nodded, and Nakoto gave his shoulder a squeeze as she passed. She also threw Derik a half-hearted salute over her shoulder. She strode fleetly away down the hall, toward the elevator.

"Is she alright?" Derik asked Seth when she was out of earshot. Seth glanced at Luchas, then focused on his clipboard, casual.

"She's just a little woozy, I think. You know, from the blood transfusion and all."

"She never gets _woozy _. You know that."__

__"There's a first for everything."_ _

__"What did she mean, when she said she was leaving?"_ _

__"I think she's getting impatient, and she misses the Atmos. You know she's a wayfarer."_ _

__Something in Seth's tone told Repton that he was hiding something. Repton deduced that he had some loyalties tied to Nakoto. Perhaps he'd have spoken more freely if Luchas wasn't there... They didn't trust him. If Cyclonis' spy didn't shape up and get under their skin fast enough, he would be found out in an instant._ _

__Nakoto made it to the elevator, and when she was inside, she pressed the button and faced them. She met with Athene's Eye, and Repton felt her gaze exceedingly well. The door closed firmly before the indicator above changed to B, to A, to Ground._ _

__"But she needs rest. And her shoulder---"_ _

__"You know how stubborn she is."_ _

__Derik laughed at that. "We know a lot about her."_ _

__"Which is why we should know better than to ask silly questions," Seth returned with a flash of his pearly whites. Luchas remained out of the loop of their conversation, but he didn't complain. He was just there to collect._ _

__From then on, Luchas continued his orientation, but by then, Repton tuned out everything. He tried to gather what he saw, but even then he wasn't sure if he found out anything important. He just got to see Nakoto again, and possibly learn a few things. She was definitely prized for some reason, and she ---under normal circumstance--- was kind, motherly, generous and selfless. _Docile indeed.__ _

__When Repton helped her out of the Wastelands, he never thought her home would be on Atmosia. He expected her to return to her own Terra, wherever that was. She didn't have to stay in the facility, but she chose to, and the children loved her. Aside from recovering from the wound on her shoulder, she was there on her free will, walking among Atmosian doctors. She donated her blood freely, and apparently it helped the doctors in their cause..._ _

__This all lead to the most important point of all; _why_ was her blood so important? _Why_ was she to be protected, to be coveted?_ _

__"Interesting specimen, isn't she?" Cyclonis mused as she further took note of the facility's arrangement. Repton had totally forgotten about her, she was so silent throughout all of that. He didn't know why, but he wanted to steer the young woman's attention away from Nakoto, so he didn't respond honestly._ _

__"As interesting as a Raptor _can_ be."_ _

__“Yes, a Raptor.”_ _

__“What else could she be?”_ _

__The Empress looked over to him and smiled._ _

__Repton had to refrain from snarling too strongly. "With all due respect,” he forced out, “what do you need me for, if you keep me in the dark? How am I going to serve you?”_ _

__"You don't need every single detail in order to serve me. In fact, you'll learn as you continue your duty."_ _

__"And what will that be?"_ _

__Cyclonis gestured to Athene's Eye. "I have other things to do, so I can't always stand by. I need you to monitor everything our doctor sees, either concerning the facility itself or our targets. We'll make it simple."_ _

__Repton's jaw tightened. "Can't you have a Talon do that? That's..."_ _

__"That's... what?" Cyclonis turned toward him, a challenging tone mixed with amusement. The Raptor's eyes shifted to Athene's Eye, briefly listening to Derik's voice rambling on about nonsense. He chose his next word carefully, as to not insult the plan, but he still expressed his displeasure._ _

__"Boring," he said. Cyclonis laughed._ _

__"Well, if you do your job well, you'll get your old jobs back. Your past blunders stick out rather sorely, so if you do this little errand of mine, things will look different for you." Cyclonis turned her back on him and headed toward the entranceway. She stopped at the frame, then added over her shoulder: "You'll have tonight to watch, and onward until our dear Beta leaves"_ _

__Repton remained standing when Cyclonis left, arms and legs rigid. He growled to himself, setting loose the tension. He jerked his head in annoyance and kicked a chair, sending it flying. Cyclonis was long gone, so she hadn't heard it. Breathing heavily, he calmed himself, and he walked over to the fallen chair begrudgingly. He dragged it back, set it in front of Athene's eye, and slumped into it, his tail spilling over the edge. He crossed his arms stubbornly._ _

__"Just like Dark Ace said," Repton grumbled to himself. "I'm clearly put out of the way."_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew!! What a long day. I may have to either post the chapter early in the morn or late in the evening. In either case, hope you like! Nothing much to say here :D Thanks for reading!
> 
> Now I have to quickly torrent a textbook, make dinner and leftovers, read for a class tomorrow, and possibly sketch up some ideas real fast for photo-resists. Baiiiiiiii


	10. Departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This reboot updates every Monday! Stick to this version for the best experience.
> 
> I do not own Storm Hawks or any of its characters. I do however own my own character and plots.

Luckily, it wasn't as boring as Repton thought it would be.

One thing he appreciated during his watch was the dinner he was given that night, on Cyclonis' orders. Her minions brought him a meal worthy of aristocrats, and he indulged himself in the pleasures. The meat was succulent, the liquor satisfying, but he couldn't get drunk enough to dismiss this meagre assignment. At first he was unsure what details constituted as _important_. In order to help narrow it down for himself ---or at least make it look like he was putting in effort--- he wrote down things that puzzled him. He needed to get Cyclonis' favour back somehow. He wrote the questions down throughout the afternoon, evening and night.

He supposed he was on the right track, because they were all about Nakoto.

Nakoto had disappeared from the building for the rest of the day, and Luchas would inadvertently ask a few of the doctors where she was. They remained cryptic about it, either because they didn't know or they thought her business wasn't his. During her absence, the only real trace of her was the blood she left behind, and Repton started realizing how truly different the Raptoress was from him.

Samples upon samples of Nakoto's blood were stored, tested, and preserved, and not like a typical patient's blood, either. These were not for donor purposes. Researchers would mix minuscule quantities with various other things, as if it were a variable for some experiment. The reactions the solutions exhibited, be they violent or mild, the doctors recorded them. Luchas started his duty and took part in the trials, seeming like he knew exactly what he was doing. Whether he really did know or not escaped Repton. 

Luchas soon took leave and Repton took that as a cue to get some shuteye as well. Cyclonis' handmaidens had prepared a room for him nearby, and he had to admit that it was a bit nicer than his own chambers. No skins from the hunts, but it was to human nobility taste. He climbed into the bed after discarding his armour and found himself more tired than he thought. All he did was sit back and watch, and the next day would be the same. He wondered at what point he'd be driven insane with this constant and inactive task. He would have to wake up early, chained to the spy's daily schedule.

Nakoto returned the next day, and Luchas was lucky enough to find her in the Children Ward. The joy of the children was overwhelming, and it was astonishing how much they showed it toward the Raptoress. Since there were already doctors moving in and out of the room, Luchas wasn't given any heed. Repton wasn't sure if Nakoto was aware either, her demeanor much more enthusiastic and colourful.

The story of _Draco and Nakoto_ seemed to be very popular among the kids. Repton listened to Nakoto narrate to them and found himself tuning intently to her words. She was really good at it, very clear and expressive. The story itself was simplified, but still maintained attention to imagery and wordplay. She started at the moment the Vulca-Bats came in, and she ended it with Draco disappearing without a word. She didn't include anything about "Draco" threatening her.

Then she told the story involving Maia, and although he grew distasteful at the mere mention, Nakoto had a knack for making it more interesting. Repton regrettably admitted that Maia had some smart ---and crazy--- ideas. He heard of his exploit of the _Condor_ in full detail, and it made him wonder: had gossip survived with that much intact? Naturally it would've changed a little when they reached Nakoto's ears, but that wasn't the case. As he listened to Nakoto's story-telling, he momentarily considered Maia as fictional, and he had forgotten his anger for the time being.

And so, Repton focused on Nakoto's storytelling more closely than any other time of his observation, and he immediately dubbed it the highlight of Cyclonis' stupid job.

"Will you tell us more tomorrow night?" the Wallop child asked, yawning. It was late, and the children returned back into the covers of their beds. Nakoto had been tickling the human boy with her normal hand when the Wallop asked, then picked the human up and carried him on her hip to his bed.

"I'll be heading out tomorrow morning, so no," she said. The children groaned, and some of them started begging her to stay, but she shook her head. "You know how it goes. I can't stay here for long."

"You love the Atmos too much, right?" the Blizzarian girl sighed. She adopted a dreamy look "I probably wouldn't leave it either, if I got in it."

"And that you will, very soon, when you get better."

The Blizzarian boy stretched his arms and sighed. "But then you get homesick, and you come back, eh?"

"Homesick..." When Nakoto finished tucking the human boy in, she lingered, motionless. She then reached down and ruffled the boy's head. "I admit I miss you little rascals from time to time."

The children laughed softly, sleep starting to film their eyes more and more.

"Maybe you'll meet Draco again. Then you'll have..." the Wallop yawned for a second time. Nakoto looked over to him. "...more stories to tell."

"Maybe I will. After all, it _is_ a small world." Nakoto hummed. "I just don't know if it'll be a good story."

"All of them are good, Nakoto."

Repton had a feeling that Nakoto was speaking about _good_ in a different context, like she thought that the story would end badly. She was rather reflective, remembering what Repton told her when they parted. She sounded sad about it.

Nakoto, along with some other doctors, dimmed the lights, and the children eventually fell asleep. But Nakoto did not leave. Luchas, still looking over the charts in the weak light, saw her sit at the bedside of another child, who was asleep the whole time. It was an Aquanosian, one that Nakoto had often glanced at while she told her stories. Perhaps she feared that he would never wake up at all.

His breathing was rough, passing through the gills just below his ears. Nakoto reached, held one of his hands and watched over him. The curled fingers of her right hand unfurled and flexed themselves, one at a time, and Repton saw the violet glow grow within them, the same glow that cut down the Vulca-Bats. But this time, they had no violent feel to them. It seemed comforting. A light in the darkness. Repton assumed that this child was whom they called Adam. 

The hours went on. The doctors dwindled and started leaving while others came in for the night shift. Luchas left the Children Ward so that Nakoto wouldn't realize he was spying on her. He was told by others to turn in for the evening as well, but he didn't. He stuck around in the laboratories with a few of his notes cluttered on a desk. The purpose of those notes were unknown to Repton, and he didn't bother to pay attention because slumber was knocking on his door, too. He had to slap himself a couple of times to stay awake. If Cyclonis found him napping, he didn't want to imagine what she'd do. He forced himself to be more alert when Luchas left the lab, even though there was probably nothing more the spy could accomplish here.

The man returned to Sector A, and it just so happened that when he approached the Children Ward, Nakoto stepped out. Her spines were drooped back, almost flat against her head and neck, and she was rubbing her inner eye groggily with her normal hand. It was hard to tell if the claws at her side were still luminescent. The Cyclonian crashed into her and stumbled back. She looked unfazed, but also out of it; it took her a moment to identify the person who bumped into her. When she did, she considered him under a tired gaze. Repton wasn't sure what other emotion lurked under her composure, but it wasn't a positive one.

"Oh... so you're still here, then," she noted. She tried to stifle a yawn, but couldn't hide her maw entirely. Repton had a hunch Luchas was looking warily at her serrated teeth.

"Well, I was looking over some notes I'd taken today, on the individual conditions of our patients. I didn't want to waste any time and burden the others." Luchas paused. "You should be resting."

"Resting?" Nakoto repeated the word as if it wasn't in her vocabulary. She however didn't look clueless; she was merely being sarcastic. She wasn't impressed with Luchas' attempt of caregiving.

"You'll be leaving tomorrow, I imagine. Wherever you're going, you must be at full strength. Additionally, the blood you gave yesterday, and the wound on your shoulder..."

Nakoto grunted. "I'll be just fine."

"I mean no disrespect; I'm sure you will be. I'm sorry for my curiosity, but where is it you're...?" Nakoto's pointed glare stopped his train of words and he backed down. "Well, I uh, I bid you good night."

Luchas passed Nakoto, but he didn't make it far.

"There's something wrong with you. I can't prove it, but I know."

Luchas turned around to face Nakoto again, but she didn't turn to him. Repton leaned forward in his seat. What was she going to do now?

The doctor hesitated. "I know that you don't trust me. I'm sure it's hard to trust someone new. I'm only here to help. I'm not here to hurt anyone, let alone you."

Nakoto scoffed softly, as if in disbelief. Her head tilted, and she turned her face, looking over her shoulder. Her eyes narrowed at him.

"Have we met sometime before?"

Luchas said nothing for a long moment, probably caught off-guard. The Raptoress continued.

"It's almost uncanny, how familiar that phrase is." Her right hand came up and the talons of her thumb and forefinger curved into an incomplete circle. The tip of her claws were so close to touching, but they oscillated just too short. She switched her gaze to them, twisting her wrist so her palm faced up, her claws still forming the gesture. She continued as if to herself. “People have said that to me, people like you. They were liars.”

"I assure you, what I say is genuine."

Nakoto shrugged after a moment. "We'll see."

"I just want to help. And I've started with looking at the Aquanosian boy..."

It seemed Luchas tread on delicate ground, for Nakoto's posture slumped, like her spirit crumpled slightly. Her claws opened up and scratched the back of her neck.

"It's sad," she muttered. "Kids are meant to run, play, and _be_ kids."

"I understand that," Luchas replied softly.

She turned around completely. "Really? Then promise me results. Save the kids, Adam ---save every patient in this building. Prove to me you're not who I think you are."

That was a rather high expectation. But was Luchas to resist? 

The spy nodded.

"I'll try my best."

He lifted up his hand, beckoning for Nakoto's hand, but she flinched and stepped away from him. He himself flinched at the sudden movement, and Repton could hear the human's breath hitch. Nakoto had a startled look to her eyes. Remembering herself, she grimaced, said nothing and left. Luchas stood for a moment longer, looking after her with his hand still held up, until he dropped it to his side.

Repton realized that he leaned so close to Athene's Eye that his snout almost touched it. He forced himself back and looked down at his memos, his questions. None of them seemed that important now, because he wanted to know what was going on in Nakoto's mind. Why did she spare him, instead of kicking him out of the facility? Why was she so indecisive?

What _exactly_ did she mean when she bitterly regarded Luchas choice of words? Why was there fear in her eyes?

What---

"I expected you to be dozing off," a monotonous voice said behind him. He would have most likely jumped if he hadn't been so exhausted. A start of the heart was all that his body could muster.

He turned his head and saw Cyclonis standing there with her fingers knitted together. She was in a different kind of getup, most likely her nightgown, but looking nothing like one. It looked more practical than comfortable. All it lacked was her traditional hood of doom. It was a wonder why she was up at this hour.. or maybe the morning wasn't that far away?

Recovering, he lowered his head. "You gave me a job, Master Cyclonis. I strive to do the jobs I get well."

Cyclonis hummed. She looked past him and at Athene's Eye. Repton thought she missed that exchange Luchas had with Nakoto, but since he didn't even hear her approach, it was possible she saw it after all.

"So what do you think of dear Beta?"

The way she said "dear" sort of disturbed Repton, and calling the Raptoress by that _other_ name was questionable. "She knows that Luchas is an impostor, I know that much. Ever since she met Luchas earlier, she's been giving suspicious body language."

"Does she think he's a Cyclonian?"

"All I know is she's hinting something. She shows signs of fear, but I'm not sure if that's caused by Luchas or if it's just in her nature."

"Interesting. I'm a little disappointed in this outcome, but we'll see where this goes." Not once did Cyclonis look Repton in the eye while he spoke. The disrespect was deep, and Repton felt the heat of anger in his gut briefly. She walked up and looked down at the table. “What is this?"

"Questions."

"You wrote down questions, as if I would be bothered to indulge you? Come now, Repton. You don't need to know anything to report to me."

Repton growled, but he forced himself to speak civilly. "Knowing more will allow me to give you my complete opinion on the... matter. As you said, I'm a Raptor, and only a Raptor knows the mind of another. I need to know more about Nakoto before I can help you."

Cyclonis was silent for a long moment, and Repton was surprised that she was actually considering the idea. However, he knew not to get his hopes up.

"I will answer one question," she said at last, and Repton wasn't surprised by that. "The rest of whatever it is you want to know, you can forget about them."

The Raptor turned back to Athene's Eye, watching the world through Luchas' eyes. He was going through one of the Sectors ---the Rogue couldn't have cared less to remember which one--- while Repton sorted through all the inquiries. Which one would he gain most from?

After much consideration, he finally decided on one. He figured it was one that he could get a general idea from, because he didn't want a question that lead to more questions he couldn't ask. Plus, it was the most frequent question that materialized in his mind and tormented him.

"Why is Nakoto so special to Cyclonia?"

Cyclonis smiled.

"Nakoto's blood is very... unique." She walked some way from the table, her back to the Raptor. As if he didn't clue in on that already! She then turned around to face him, a smug look on her face. She threw up her hands, laughing. She could hardly contain herself to properly ride out the suspense.

"Can you believe it? A living, breathing crystal! You only hear of those things coming out of the Farside of Atmos!"

Repton stared. 

Cyclonis laughed, seemingly satisfied with Repton's expression.

"You seem surprised! How else would you explain that deformation she has? Her hand, a defect from hatching? And then you've seen for yourself how her blood reacts!" Cyclonis looked like she was having so much fun. At the rate she was going, she was going to answer more questions than one. "When I get her and Alpha back on Cyclonian soil again, it'll all open up again. My grandmother's project on Oasium will continue, and I'll have regained my property by right!"

This was far more information than Repton could take. Of course, more questions rose in response, but they were incoherent. Nakoto, a living crystal...?

Cyclonis was out of breath from laughter, and she focused on Repton. She still panted with a dark smile on her face. The Raptor was unaccustomed to such malevolent bliss from the Empress. She dropped her hands, and her eyes dropped to the ground in rapid thought. "Beta will be leaving in the morn. I need Cyclonians out there, monitoring the skies. Let's see if they can capture her ahead of time..."

Repton, temporarily back-to-earth, interrupted Cyclonis in her pondering. "And what shall I do, Master Cyclonis?" he asked. "Shall I join in her capture?"

"If you so please. There is no use for you here now. If you see her, you are responsible for bringing her back." She smirked, then turned her back on him. "It's actually better that you've met her before. Now she's more likely to trust you."

Repton took that comment into consideration. He specifically told Nakoto not to expect any compassion from him. Would she smarten up and avoid him?

"You may leave now. The Talons won't be deployed until much later, when she's out in the skies."

Repton stood up from his chair and, although the human girl's back was to him, he bowed. His mind wasn't in it, but elsewhere. He collected the sheet of questions in his fingers.

"An Oasium Product... A sentient bio-weapon," Cyclonis murmured to herself. The strange, dark voice that coincided with hers on occasion joined her. “What a time to be alive.”

\---

With both cloaking crystal and collar activated, I made my way up to the post department at Atmosia's Capitol the next morning. Tatu was already out and about by the time I had woken. That day I would get my bag and batch, meet with him, then wait for the mechanic to bring _Cloud Nine_. Personally, I would have just gone to get her myself, but Tatu insisted that she be brought to me.

I stepped into the post department and shared small talk with the worker there. Her name was Jill. She disappeared, off to get my bag, and it seemed like only a second later that she returned with it. My mind was so completely engulfed by lack of sleep and paranoia, maybe my outlook of time was off. I smiled gratefully at her as I took my bag back, and I strapped it onto my shoulder. It stressed the stitches so I decided to switch as the girl gave me some parting words.

"Please be careful, Two-One-Four," she told me. "I heard about the Cyclonians. That won't be the last of them."

My lips pursed, cynical for a moment, before I smiled with a touch of mirth. "It's nothing new. I'm sure I'll be fine."

She nodded her head, looking a little doubtful, but smiling all the same. I bid her farewell and left the department. Once I was out, I stepped aside and peeked into my bag, to get a general idea of what I had in there. By the look of things, I had quite a bit, and I was content.

"Maia!"

I looked up and saw the Chancellor striding in, in his bureaucratic attire; a clean-cut suit with buttoned cuffs and polished shoes. Tatu was olive-skinned and well into his sixties, elderly and a bit frail at times, but energetic on duty. He had a full head of hair, running a silvery-grey, with bushy eyebrows of the same hue to match. His skin was loose under his chin, reminding me of certain lizard breeds and causing me unfaltering amusement. He usually kept himself clean-shaven but occasionally let some stubble reign for a while. He smiled at me and made his way toward me, with, regrettably, Mr. Ion trailing behind.

"Good morning, Chancellor, sir," I greeted formally, due to our company. I turned to Mr. Ion, who stood behind Tatu like a shadow. "Good morning to you as well, Mr. Ion."

"Likewise." His response was automatic, but no smile accompanied it. It was as authentic as he got with me. He was among the few who knew who I was, but I still didn't feel at ease speaking with Tatu normally in front of him. Sometimes I was unsure if he disliked me, since he was often very short with people to begin with, but he left little prompts to suggest otherwise.

"On your way, are you?" the Chancellor asked me. "Are you feeling alright? Did you get enough sleep?"

"Of course," I lied. "I'm fired and ready to go."

"That's good to hear." He paused, fixing his collar. "Remember everything I told you."

When I went home the day before last, I discussed all of my thoughts with him. About returning to the Atmos, Adam, Luchas... the good thing about it all was that he took me seriously. He was resistant about letting me return to the skies, but he knew I couldn't stay away. Plus, I argued, I had to go out and research about Luchas, to find out if anything was out of place. He assured me that he would look into Luchas as well while I was gone. The _everything-I-told-you_ bit was just words of caution he gave me, since he did tend to worry a lot.

I nodded my head. "I will."

"And don't worry about what happens... here. Everything will be under control."

I smiled. "I have no doubt in you, Chancellor."

Tatu smiled in return, and he offered me his right hand. I took it and shook.

"Come back safely."

He and Mr. Ion made their way to their offices, and I out into the courtyard before the building. The morning air was crisp against my scales, a little too cold for me. It was then that I decided I would stop at Terra Saharr when I finished with work and recon. That was one of my favourite Terras to visit... it would make a nice treat!

I had just sat down at a bench when the mechanic was pulling _Cloud Nine_ in. His appearance made me sit and stand in one fluid motion. He saw me walking over, straightened up and grinned, motioning to my ride like revealing a hidden present.

"Tada!"

"She looks beautiful!" I cooed when I reached him, hardly taking my eyes off my vehicle. She looked good as new. Her windscreen was replaced with a spare, and both exhaust boosters were updated. All dents and scratches were mended. It was just so exciting to see her so whole again. I finally ripped my eyes off of her to meet the mechanic's.

"Thank you so much. How much?"

"The Chancellor already took care of it." He tipped his oil-spotted hat to me, grinning. "Just bring her back to me if she needs any more tinkerin'."

"I sure will. Thank you."

He left me gazing at _Cloud Nine_ again. I took hold of a handle, running my fingertips down the length. I hopped onto her, getting comfortable, then kicked her to life. It felt like the easiest thing in the world, and she responded so quickly, I laughed.

"It's great to see you, girl," I whispered. I checked before me and saw that the place was vacant. I pretty much had a runway to myself, and I was going to take advantage of that before anyone walked through. I revved the engine and tightened grip on the clutches. _Cloud Nine_ shot out on demand, and when I gained enough speed, I smoothly deployed her wings. We were off, into the air, into the Atmos.

When Terra Atmosia was far enough behind, I decided to switch up my disguise. I reached up and pinched my Cloaking crystal, and in the blink of an eye I transformed into an Aquanosian female, skin a muted red. I had to switch up my disguises from time to time, as a precaution... but the reason why I wanted to take on this form regarded the first trip I would be making.

Adam's fate loomed at the back of my mind. He had his father on Aquanos, and I knew he was worried beyond belief. Dreading is far worse than knowing. The best way to put someone at ease is to inform them, even if it's the grim truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyyy, who missed me? Probably didn't notice!
> 
> Meant to post last night but I came home exhausted from the hotshop. And this morning I overslept and missed an hour of class, but it's ok! Still killed it :D See yall next week! Let me know if you catch any mistakes because I didn't get a chance to proofread for the umptieth time. Much love~


	11. Saharr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This reboot updates every Tuesday (with the exception of today)! Stick to this version for the best experience.
> 
> I do not own Storm Hawks or any of its characters. I do however own my own character and plots.

The Dark Ace was given the privilege of leading the Talons in their search for Nakoto. Repton was pretty much pushed into the shadows. He could have joined in the forces, but he couldn't bring himself to follow that human twit's orders. So, he decided to keep an eye out for Nakoto on his own, with no affiliations with the Talons. If he got to Nakoto first, there was no telling what rewards he would reap!

But Nakoto was nowhere to be found. There was a reason why no one had seen her before... as it turned out, Repton was the first to see her, to even find out her name. It was a wonder how she could remain so undetected in the sky, the way she looked. And what business did she have, anyway? Did she just... fly around? Did she not have some occupation?

She couldn't be a Sky Knight. No Raptor could be... But then again, she wasn't the typical Raptor. She had an innocence to her, like Leugey, but it was a sophisticated one. She was crafty, reflective, fairly calculating. She also seemed capable with her weapon, familiar with what channelled the energy into them. She could have been a Sky Knight if she wanted to.

The mention of the Oasium Project made him impatient, anxious, for the information. He wasn't able to access any information on it in the Cyclonian archives, so he could only assume that Cyclonis removed them. Whether she thought it was too confidential, or she wanted it for 'light' reading, he didn't know. Whatever the reason, his curiosity was left unsatisfied. What happened? How could something like a _living crystal_ escape Repton's ears?

As if things weren't stressful enough without Cyclonis pressuring him with this Nakoto business. He was foced to acknowledge that a famine had indeed started to spread over Bogaton, and his people were getting unruly. He noticed it; the strongest stuck together, speaking in hushed voices more often than usual. He could feel a rebellion approaching eventually and he had to be ready for that. Even though he had no direct relation to the problem, the people would still blame it on him. Perhaps, if he caught Nakoto and handed her to Cyclonis, he would be able to fix it. Bring in food to last them a lifetime, courtesy of Cyclonia.

For many days, Repton had to sort out his thoughts. So, why did he want to get to Nakoto first? To turn her in himself, and satisfy his Terra? Or to unravel the mystery of her, for his own selfish curiosity? _Both?_

Then, there was the desire to simply _see_ Nakoto again. He couldn't explain that bit. What good did that do for him? That's what he wondered about most.

It was time to visit Terra Saharr. Repton brought Hoerk with him, while his other two brothers stayed on Bogaton. The two of them weren't that competent in looking after things, but at least Spitz could manage this job. Repton needed Hoerk with him for his strength. Lugging food and spare parts around took muscle, more than Repton already had. Coming to Saharr was the only choice that seemed less troublesome. Typically, rogues simply raided ships like marauders. But with meddlesome Sky Knights ruling the skies, even thieves belittle themselves to _buying_ things. What, were they to starve? At least Bogaton had built itself an impressive treasury over the decades.

They descended upon the barren Terra, in a spacious area within the bazaar. Few people paid them any heed. They left their Bonewings in the shade of a nearby tent, where many other vehicles were stationed. A few of them were solitary while others had their owners tinkering with their mechanics. Repton dismounted and curtly told his brother that they were going to get the parts first. The food would come after to avoid keeping it out in the heat for too long.

The Raptor King lead the way to where the hydraulic peddlers set their wares. The sun was scorching-hot, just the way Repton liked it. He often weaved into the shade when it got overbearing, but it pleased him in general. It was a dry heat that hovered in the air.

He and his brother arrived at a vendor they often purchased from; a shady old human, pale-skinned despite the climate. He grinned at them, brandishing a gold-plated tooth.

"Been a while, Repton," he greeted knowingly. "How's Cyclonis these days?"

Repton ignored the pleasantries. He went straight into describing the parts he needed, and he threatened the old man if he wasn't quick about it. The elder didn't seem surprised, and to the Raptor's displeasure, he looked amused. The diabolical gnome of a man had no fear as it were. Perhaps he knew that he could flip a card and call for help if he wanted to.

When the man left, Repton turned around and watched out the entrance to kill time. Across the path, meters away, was another shop with some rough-looking humans just inside. He identified them as members of the Third Degree Burners, a squadron that was more known for their races than their deeds for the common good. It wasn't them that caught his attention.

An Aquanosian was talking to them. She was like a fish out of water, literally... it was strange to see one so far away from their home Terra, let alone in one of the hottest spots in the Atmos. She shifted her weight from one hip to the other, adjusting the strap of a bag on her shoulder.

That cursed bag.

Repton lurched forward, but stopped himself, regaining his composure. Hoerk looked at him strangely, startled, then glanced in the same direction. He didn't catch sight of her yet. Repton lurked closer to the entrance of his dealer's tent, but he kept out of clear view. He noted the clothing the female Aquanosian wore, the collar she wore around her neck. She was wearing dark Capri pants and a teal tube top. She was even wearing those stupid sleeves of hers, the ones that heavily garbed her wrists and hands. She had a different form, but it was her, _for sure_. Maia was in plain sight! It was destiny!

Maia handed a letter to the Saharrian Sky Knight, exchanging a few more words before finally departing. She entered the sunlight distracted, looking down into her mailbag to see what else she had inside. She hadn't noticed him watching her. If he wanted to, he could have jumped out and wrung her neck. Unfortunately, she moved before he could take that chance. Finished with her inspection, she swiftly made her way down the path, easily merging with the crowd.

"So I didn't have exactly what you wanted, but I'm sure this will work just as fine."

Repton snapped out of it and turned to the old man, who just appeared out of nowhere from storage. When Repton turned back to the crowds, he lost sight of Maia. It looked like she disintegrated, slipped from his grasp. _What's new?_ He bore his teeth and swore to himself that today would be different.

He paid the old man without much thought, and the human retreated to add his pay to his earnings.

"Maia is here, Hoerk," Repton hissed. "Forget the food for now. We'll take these back to the bikes, then we're going after her."

A look of surprise overtook Hoerk's face for a moment, then he smiled nastily.

"We'll smash her then, Boss?"

Smash her, stab her, tear her in two. It was all the same.

\---

The sun was especially sharp that day, and frankly, I wouldn't have had it any other way. I nearly froze to death on Terra Nord earlier, and luckily I only had a letter or two for that one. This climate was pretty much why Saharr was my favourite. Sometimes I would go out into the wilderness and just appreciate the badlands. It was here that I dominated with _Cloud Nine_.

I made it back to her when I finished my last delivery, but I didn't plan on leaving yet. I opened up the baggage and dumped my empty bag inside. I turned to the radio installed in the dashboard, my face twisting into a grimace. It high-circuited on one of my travels, and it was being iffy about contact with Atmosia. It was in the most inconvenient time since the more time passed, the worse Adam's condition got. I hadn't called back that day yet, so I was hoping to do that in the rest station, where they sold drinks to the tired rider. It was about time I got a drink anyway. Only one glass will do since I'll be flying shortly afterwards. The radio there would suffice for my call.

As I made my way for the resting area, I spotted some Cyclonians coming in to land. Their presence had me on edge. Why were they so much more frequent in the skies? I switched my disguises more on this trip than I ever had in my lifetime. I had to take every single alternate route in my mind's eye, and the Cyclonians were _still_ in places they weren't usually. Sometimes I had to use the Cloaking crystal integrated in _Cloud Nine_ to fly invisible. The Talons often had sonar on their carriers so it made little difference if I used it, but I was forced to. 

I walked into the shadows and, as casually as possible, I reached up and pinched my Cloaking crystal. A person would blink and find, in an Aquanosian's place, a rough-looking human female, possibly a member of the Screaming Queens. Their clothes were a lot more primal than mine, but I doubted passerbys would have noticed. If I remembered correctly, orange paint marked my pale face with jagged clawmarks running down my cheekbones, asymmetrical. One side of my dark-brown locks was cut shorter than the other. I made sure to change my voice on my collar too; if I'd forgotten, an Aquanosian voice would have spouted from a human's throat. Wrong, wrong, wrong. I didn't fiddle long with that, reverting to my usual choice. When the settings were fixed, I continued through the bazaar.

Leaving the Cyclonians behind me, I stumbled upon a new group of people. Seeing them, however, made me very happy, and I forgot about my previous precaution. I pinched my Cloaking crystal again, and materialized into another human, with auburn hair and crimson eyes. I stepped out of the shadows and shouted to them as someone they would recognize.

"Hey!"

Piper was the first to greet me back, as she jumped up and down, waving and beaming at me. I ran up to the group, and all of them gave me their fair share of greetings. There were Finn, Junko, and Aerrow, with Radarr on his shoulder. Stork was most likely with the _Condor._ Finn and Junko looked relieved to see me, and there was a smile on Aerrow's face that I hadn't seen before. This one was more at ease.

"It's great to see you, Maia!" Piper cried. She jumped up and hugged me, and I hugged her back. I admitted, my heart gave an instinctive start at being touched under a guise, but she knew what I was. Piper continued: "We were a little worried!"

"More than a little," Junko chipped in. Piper jumped off and I regarded the Wallop. "Repton looked pretty miffed!"

"Oh, I'm used to that lizard's temper. The thing is he doesn't think clearly when he's angry. He's easier to control that way." I smiled at them and winked. "Slipping away from Repton is one of my specialties."

"But still, that's pretty impressive," Aerrow added. Needless to say, I felt flattered. "The whole plan, including having Finn and Radaar execute the rest... You have the makings of a good Sky Knight. There should be more out there with brains like you."

"Thanks, Aerrow."

"Where you headed?" Finn asked me. I pointed behind them.

"To the rest station. I thought I'd get myself a drink and use the radio there. Would you like to come?"

"Aw man, sweet! Can we go, Aerrow?"

"I don't see why not. Do you think Stork would want to come?"

"I'm sure he's comfortable on the _Condor._ Air-conditioned. Besides, he isn't much of a drinker."

"Plus, he's driving!"

"How old are all of you, by the way?" I piped up. The boys seemed very excited about the matter. They turned toward me and a blush touched each of their cheeks. Finn twiddled his thumbs.

"We're... fourteen, fifteen... give or take."

"Stork is the only one who's technically _of age_ to drink." Piper finished. I started laughing. It wasn't to discourage them, but I just honestly found it funny. I knew the Storm Hawks were young, but _that_ young...? How did they expect to get any if they weren't old enough to buy them?

"I guess that means you'll need someone to get you the drinks. Come on, it's on me."

Their faces lit up, their happy expression really reminding me of the children back on Atmosia. It was a pity that, upon realizing that fact, I was reminded of poorAdam. Together, the Storm Hawks and I made our way to the tent.

"You didn't want me to call you Nakoto in public, right?" Piper whispered to me. She walked alongside me and our pace slowed a little, to let the others gain ahead a little. She was bringing up the letter I left her.

"If you would be so kind," I emphasized. "While I'm on duty, I'd like to be called my persona name. Likewise, I don't want to be mistakenly called Maia while in my real form."

"Got'chya. I have to say, it's gonna be a little hard to remember that most of the time."

"It definitely takes time." I grinned. "For the time being, you could just shout, "Hey, you!", and I'll know you're talking to me."

Piper laughed. I asked, "Do the others know?"

"No. And they haven't found the letter. It's somewhere secret and safe."

"That's good. Hold on! I have something that belongs to you." I rummaged into my back pocket and pulled out the Time Pulse. "It's been very useful to me. Thanks a bunch."

"You know what? Keep it." She reached out and took a hold of my right hand. Without being able to see them, she curled the claws around the Time Pulse. She grinned. "A little gift from the Storm Hawks. A symbol of our friendship, if you want!"

I smiled in return, touched.

We reached the tent at last, and it was nice to enter the cool spot of shade. People were already gathered inside, all from different Terras. There was a large, wooden mast that supported the tent, the tarp drawn taut to cover the entire space. It seems like it was the only thing supporting everything, but at least it looked incredibly steadfast. The bar was set up at the far end of the area, beyond where many tables were stationed here and there. The Storm Hawks squadron took one of the large tables, and as it was short one chair, Finn offered his seat to me and went to get another. They sat down and got comfortable while I memorized what each of them wanted to try.

I returned with their drinks ---it took me two trips, since I couldn't use my tail---, and I sat down as well. The boys took a swig and let out a refreshed sigh while Piper simply took a sip.

"So how are things with you?" Aerrow asked me. Radaar ventured closer to me, watching me warily. Whatever convinced Aerrow of my loyalty didn't extend to him. I offered my left hand across the table and kept it there while considering the Sky Knight's question.

"Good. Letters are coming and going. But the sky is... awfully crowded these days."

"You mean the Cyclonians," he said. He nodded grimly as he gripped his glass. "They're looking for something."

Or someone. "Do you have any idea?"

"Not a clue. We can probably set Snipe up, get him to say something. He's not exactly that smart."

"What if he doesn't know?"

"You think Cyclonis only told the Dark Ace?" Piper inquired. "He's her right-hand."

"Whatever they're looking for must be important," I muttered. I got a chill reverberating down my spine. "It doesn't sit well with me."

"We'll find out, one way or another," Finn promised. "Nothing's gonna stop us."

I smiled at his enthusiasm. Radaar finally reached to my hand and sniffed it suspiciously. I reached up and scratched him behind the ear, and immediately he eased. I got all fuzzy inside, now being accepted by the little thing.

"We'll send you a letter when we do," Piper said. She jumped, which made the rest of us jump. She reached into her spoils bag. "Speaking of letters, I have one here."

"To who?" her teammates and I voiced in unison. She took it out and handed it to me across the table. I took it and I flipped it over to see to whom it was signed. When I saw it, I couldn't help but chuckle. Since I didn't have my bag with me, I had to tuck it into one of my pockets.

"I'll be sure to get it to her."

Piper shared a knowing smile with me while the rest of them watched us in confusion. I stood up from the table with my drink in hand and looked toward the vacant radio station at the end of the bar. "I'll be right back; I'm just going to make a call," I told them. "You all enjoy your drinks now!"

They nodded, and I left. I sat down on a stool at the radio and commenced adjusting it to the right frequency. Static met my ears, and I worried that I wouldn't be able to reach Atmosia from here. That worry soon evaporated when my call was received.

"State your number and affair."

"Maia, Number Two-One-Four. I would like to speak with the Chancellor."

"One moment please. I'll connect you with him shortly, Two-One-Four."

While I waited, my mind wandered to places that I didn't want it to go. There was a steel door in my consciousness that I personally erected, and I was passing by it more often than I liked. The arrival of Luchas initiated that, and I cursed him. The things that I experienced as a kid... I didn't want to remember those times. Luchas ---just by _being_ at the facility--- threatened to bring it all out again. If my hunch was wrong, I was going to kick myself so hard for the amount of distress it caused me.

Not only did I believe his Cyclonian identity more and more, he was _awfully_ familiar. Too familiar. Years and years had passed, so age clouded my mind and lined the faces I once knew. That phrase he used, I _heard_ it in the exact same tone. And why, oh _why_ did I flinch when he reached toward me? I tried to be brave but I couldn't help but be overcome by past feelings. Frightened, vulnerable, alone.

I pinched the bridge of my snout between my eyes with my left hand. The possibility of Luchas being who I thought he was really tiring me out. My simple life was coming to an end, and there was nothing I could do to divert it.

"I have you, Maia," the Chancellor said, breaking my thoughts.

"Good afternoon, sir. How are things?"

"As they always have been. How are things with _you?_ "

I reached down into my left pocket. "As they always have been. My bag's empty and I'll be returning soon."

"Where are you? "

"Terra Saharr. I'm using the pub's radio. The radio on _Cloud Nine_ 's acting up again and I don't feel like dealing with that."

"I see... we should have had that looked into as well. Hm... did you find out anything on our doctor?"

I considered the dirty tarp of the tent above me. I wasn't aware of my surroundings too much. I circled the object in my pocket for a while, feeling the cold touch of the glass.

"I asked around on Terra Gale. Their resistance group ---an odd group, but at least eccentric--- have never heard of anyone named William Luchas. I asked them to find out more thoroughly, but nothing came up. I asked the Terras nearby; same thing. "

"So the background check was false."

"It might just be me, but I say that proves he's Cyclonian," I muttered pointedly. He must have heard me, because he sighed.

"If that were the case, we were very careless. Although he hasn't done anything out of the ordinary, it's good that we had him under surveillance. If he truly is Cyclonian, we still don't know his purpose. We'll confront him soon."

I looked down at the receiver in my right hand. "So... he hasn't done any funny business then?"

"No. Seth says he's been dutiful with his tasks, which makes this whole predicament a bit far-fetched. In fact, I heard he's been monitoring that Aquanosian boy very closely lately. Derik told me he visits often, makes notes, checks up on the boy's vitals..."

I felt numb from the news. Slowly, I pulled out the object in my hand and held it in front of me, on the bar's counter. It was a small, stout bottle, probably around the size of my normal palm. It was filled salt water, from the shores of Aquanos. Maybe the scent of his home would help with his recovery.

Was Luchas trying to help Adam because I threatened him, or because...?

"...Well, just make sure he doesn't do anything, I guess. I'll be back soon. "

"Alright. Just come back safe, alright? We don't wa---"

I felt a shadowy presence behind me, and my scales might as well have rose on end. I froze when a very familiar arm reached out from behind me and flicked the switch of the radio off. The Chancellor's voice cut off abruptly. Holding the Aquanos bottle in one hand and the radio mouthpiece in the other, I craned my head and looked up.

_"Well, what have we here...?"_

I honestly didn't know how to react at first. There was a sharp sensation in my gut, and it travelled up through my body, reaching my lungs. It tried to force a gasp out of my throat, but I wouldn't let it, so the sensation sank right back to my stomach. Like a match being dropped into a puddle of oil, it ignited, and it crept through my veins.

Curse me for my recklessness. I was so sure that my disguises would be enough, but I had forgotten myself and transfigured myself into a recognizable form, one that I intended only the Storm Hawks to identify. It turned out that I just set myself up to be caught by another.

Repton considered me under a cold stare, but I knew that he was relishing some triumph. A small smile perched on his lips, and his eyes were unwavering on me, making me feel like some lowly parasite. I forced out a giggle, but it came out more nervous than I wanted it to.

"Um, hi, Repton... you're looking lively. How are things?"

His head tilted and his smile inched wider, making his eyes crinkle. I didn't like the look he had now, and I stood up. I tried sidling away, but he only made up for that distance fleetly. I couldn't get far with the counter obstructing me. My drink was completely forgotten, and I didn't fancy finishing it at the moment.

"Looking at you now, Maia... _things_ are _great_ ," he said pleasantly. "You don't know how much we've looked forward to this moment. Isn't that right, Hoerk?"

Hoerk, despite how big he was, remained unnoticed by me until he was mentioned. He chortled to himself, pressing one fist into his palm and cracking his knuckles. His nose looked untouched, as if I never punched his face in. I looked back at Repton and noticed there were still pale scars on his head, from where the Vulca-Bat wounded him. They would be gone soon enough.

I looked past him and saw the Storm Hawks' attention directed my way. Both Piper and Aerrow were halfway out of their seats, guarded, eyes wide. Their squadron was the only one that noticed something amiss; the others were preoccupied with their drinks and friends, and the barkeep was too busy giving out drinks. Aerrow and Piper met my eyes, and I mouthed for them to remain seated. Repton's head tilted the other way, blocking my view, and I was forced to concentrate on him. I swallowed.

"Really? Did... Did you miss me that much?"

Repton's tongue slipped past his lips, out and in, and he looked at me as if reprimanding a child. "You're at the end, Maia. It doesn't matter if you call for help. I can either kill you quickly right now, or slowly on Bogaton... either work for me. So choose. Scream, or come with us quietly."

My eyes shifted in consideration. I shrugged shortly, and blurted; 

"I'm sorry to say that I have someplace to be."

He shoved himself into my personal bubble in an instant, practically had me pinned against the counter. My breath hitched. I thought he'd find me out in that split second of touching me. I had to crane my neck just to avoid our snouts colliding. He snarled at me, baring his teeth in anger.

"You think, that after the _humiliation_ you put me through, that I would let you go just because of your _busy_ schedule?"

I laughed nervously. "Yes."

He gave me a look.

"Kinda... sort of..."

He wasn't impressed.

"...not really. "

"You learn fast," he said, smirking.

I rolled my eyes wearily. "Look, I'm really sorry that I tricked you---"

"You stole me of my victory and made a laughing stock out of me!"

"---but now that doesn't matter anymore, right? Can't you find it in your heart to forgive me? If I pay you back? Handsomely?"

He backed away from me a little, then looked down. Before I could register what he was looking at, he snatched up my left wrist and yanked it up. I was so startled by the action that I dropped the object, I could've yelped. I was afraid that Adam's gift would hit and smash on the ground, but Repton caught it with the opposite. He observed it for a moment, then looked back at me darkly.

"You know the price I want."

And he didn't mean the Aquanosian water. Struggling with him would blow my cover, what was I to do now? I was glad that my sleeve stopped him from feeling my scales. I licked my lips, and my eyes started darting all over the place, including down the counter. 

"But there has to be another... another alternative, you kno-"

Someone had trudged up to the counter, a human woman at first. Then she changed, and I stopped talking all together. She sat down and barked at the barkeep, ripping off the cloaking crystal around her neck. She didn't have a voice enhancer to treat the same, she always hated them too much to bother. The Raptoress scowled as she stuffed the crystal into a pouch before adjusting the sword at her side.

Why was she on this side of the Atmos...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm considering that maybe Tuesdays will be better for updates; Monday nights it nearly slips my mind. I'm very busy with a creative writing assignment, so at least you know I'm not wasting my time doing fun things like fanfiction. Yeaaaaaaaaah.  
> See ya next week! More Repton and Maia shenanigans :D


	12. Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This reboot updates every Tuesday! Stick to this version for the best experience.
> 
> I do not own Storm Hawks or any of its characters. I do however own my own character and plots.

I must had gone stiff as a board, my frenzied panic dissipated. Repton watched me, and he must have snapped something at me but I couldn't address it. He followed my line of sight and I saw his posture change completely. I knew he was stricken with shock, as I was, because sitting before the barkeep was what looked like my mirror's image.

"Nakoto?" he muttered in disbelief. He glanced back to me with a severe expression, and he violently pulled my wrist. He hurled me at Hoerk, who caught me by the forearms, which my sleeves also covered. Beyond tossed around so much, I made myself as small as possible. I pressed the spines of my crown back against my head, and when it touched Hoerk's chest, he probably thought it was Maia's hair. I didn't expect him to wonder why my _hair_ was so pointy. I also made sure to curl my tail around my waist, as closely as possible.

Repton made his way toward the Raptoress. I could understand why Repton mistook her for me. She and I were of the same species, true, and we were very similar. In spite of that, there were some differences. Whereas my spines started separately ---each starting above the designated brow--- and joined at the neck, hers were immediately joined, an equivalent to a human's _widow's peak._ They then separated and flared until they declined just above each shoulder-blade. Her snout was shorter, with a permanent frown on it whenever I saw her. Her neck was thicker, more powerful. Her hands were normal, both of them; no unsightly defects. She had a short sword at her side, the crystal compartment at the hilt empty. At first glance, she looked blightless, but she also had an abnormality. A sharp spade grew at the tip of her tail, but she flicked it too often for Repton to notice.

She wasn't supposed to be out of training this soon. She still had... what, three, four years left? She even had her armour garb still on, void of any symbols. A Sky Knight with no squadron. The barkeep had heeded her command and ran to fetch her order while she hunched forward, glowering.

She turned toward Repton when he reached her. Hoerk had shoved me along with them, my heart pounding fast. This was unexpected and out of my control. At least I thought I had a chance of escaping from Repton earlier, but now I couldn't even think about it.

Repton paused as he scrutinized her, and his back straightened. "You're not Nakoto," he said, doubtful.

She took her own share of scrutinizing, then scoffed. "What gave you that brilliant idea?"

Repton's nostrils flared, and his eyes narrowed. "What did you say?"

"Who the hell are you? And how do you know that worm?" Distaste took hold on her face, and I felt my scales burn, my heart filled with chagrin. Years only made things bitter.

"I could've sworn you were her. But your look is all wrong," Repton murmured to himself, disregarding what the Raptoress said. I was surprised that he seemed so sure of his speculation. I mean, we only met once before and that was a while ago. I thought he would've forgotten me by now... but then again, he saw my right hand, and we _did_ face the Vulca-Bats together...

The bartender came by with a bottle of some kind and a short glass, but then retreated immediately. It seemed to me that he was used to serving Raptors, and that could explain why Repton was able to join our company effortlessly. The other Raptoress laughed with scorn.

"Fine. Don't answer my questions. I won't answer any of yours."

"Who are you?"

"You first, I said." The Raptoress turned to her order, uncorked the bottle, then smoothly poured the drink into her glass. She said nothing, which made Repton growl.

"Repton, Lord of Bogaton."

The other turned on him with a hoot, seemingly consumed with dark enthusiasm. She leaned back with her glass in hand, and she took in the Raptor King once again, much more slowly.

"Oh, the Almighty Rogue! I thought you were just one of those reject Raptors. Pleased to make your acquaintance." She let out another short scoff, taking a swig of her drink.

"Your name," Repton demanded bluntly. She shrugged at his coldness.

"I go by Farida."

"How do you know Nakoto?"

Farida opened her eyes and considered the Rogue closely. She briefly looked in my direction. Her eyes fixed onto my collar and I stopped breathing.

The stare was short-lived. Her attention passed to Hoerk, sizing him up, then quickly returned to Repton.

"She and I have a history together. It's been a while since I've seen her, but I bet she hasn't changed much. She and I are nothing alike."

Repton snorted. "I've noticed."

Farida ignored his comment.

"You know her as well?"

"Met her once. Turns out she's a lot more important than I first thought. I've been meaning to find her in the last few days."

My stomach dropped. Repton was looking for me? Then the Cyclonians were also...?

"What do you mean?"

"Cyclonis has had her eye on her for a while now."

I felt sick, and I tensed under Hoerk's hold. 

"Cyclonis, huh? The granddaughter of the former."

"Yes."

"Hm.” Farida leaned on the counter with one elbow, swirling the liquid in her glass. “Beta must had been careless."

I flinched at the name, but nobody cared to attend it. Repton's eyes flashed, and he leaned forward. "I've heard Nakoto be referred to by that name. You really _are_ connected."

“Connected. Yeah, you can say that.”

Repton inclined his head, waiting for some elaboration. Farida glanced at me again and jerked her head. “You're looking for Beta, yet you've got that woman with you,” she started neutrally. The back of my neck bristled, preparing for the worst. The Rogue waved his hand dismissively. He didn't so much as look at me, and if he had, he would have seen the unease etched onto my visage.

“She's unrelated.”

Farida cast her eyes to him and an incredulous smile inched onto her face. Repton's shoulders squared off in response. 

“Unrelated, you say.” She and I locked eyes once more. “That's _priceless---_ ”

“I'm tired of your parroting!” the Raptor King snapped. He was quick to neglect what Farida just said... _bless the skies above!_ Farida once again regarded him with hooded eyes, her smile slackening. “If you know so much, you'll tell me what I need to know. Nakoto has some value to Cyclonia and they're doing everything they can to---”

"I'll have you know that I'm equally as valuable, if not worth more," Farida interjected just as quickly, raising her chin up. My brows furrowed at the game she was playing. Her eyes squinted in scrutiny, and she hissed mysteriously: "That's why I was called Alpha in the Oasium Project."

The names. The names all ricocheted in my mind, crashing into the inner walls of my skull. _Stop it._

Repton stepped closer, and his eyes narrowed in turn. " ...What are you proposing?"

"I'm _proposing_ that you take me to Cyclonis."

I gaped at her, and my heart raged faster. She was sending me on an emotional roller-coaster. First show up, then threaten to throw my cover, _then_ deal me with this nonsense? She finished her drink and proceeded to pour herself another glass. I was watching her the entire time, only acknowledging the actions of people around me distantly, up until Repton exclaimed;

"You mean _you're_ a living crystal too? That can't be possible!"

I looked at him and saw double. This avalanche of information threatened to engulf me, I felt weak against the force of it all. Just _how much_ does he _**know?**_

"Oh, anything is possible!" Farida laughed and held up her glass. "What do you say, Repton? I'm sure Cyclonis will reward you much more when you bring in the stronger of the two. Now's a better time than ever for me to come back home. You'll reap the goods, and I'll be able to join Cyclonis' efforts---"

"No!"

I ripped myself from Hoerk's grip. He didn't expect it so I escaped him with ease. I charged forward and pushed past Repton, who stumbled behind me. He and his brother were speechless, watching as things unfolded.

"What do you think you're doing?" I shouted. Farida glared at me, setting her glass on the counter. "Selling yourself to Cyclonis! Have you forgotten that you have no _heritage_ because of her empire? Why would you want to join them?"

"Oh, that's rich. What _I_ want to do is none any of _your_ business!" she snarled. “You're just a dumb, wayfaring coward!"

"But what... what about _Nakoto?_ She would never let you go! You don't know what you're doing!"

"Shut up!” Her jaws gnashed. She repeated, “It's not any of _your **damn**_ business!"

I roared, losing my temper: "She knows what's best for you!"

" _Shut up!”_ she roared back. She shot up to her feet.

"You're _not_ a weapon!"

" _ **Shut up!”**_

She reached for the bottle, and she swung. I ducked, vividly aware of it smashing something else. I turned around and found that she hit Repton across the head. Glass flew everywhere, cutting him and raining upon the counter with the remaining alcohol. The strike wasn't terrible, but the force had him crumple against the counter in stunned pain. Hoerk reacted like a bomb, grabbing a wooden stool and hurtling it at me. I ducked again, and it shattered upon hitting Farida. She bellowed curses at Hoerk and climbed backwards onto her stool. The seat tilted back while she gained height, and when she reached what suited her, she leaped over me and pounced on him. I danced away and found that I miraculously ejected myself from anyone's attention. 

I had to stoke the embers, give it fuel, make it grow to a wildfire. I took some pieces of the broken stool nearby and looked around. There were a lot of tipsy drunks around, prime targets. I tossed the pieces at their heads, and they responded as I hoped. They thought that it was one of their colleagues who inflicted the hit, so they turned on them. I didn't really want to spread such unnecessary violence, but I had to get my plan going. I looked to the Storm Hawks and pointed to the exit. They understood immediately that they had no place in this erupted brawl, so they fled. Piper hesitated and looked back, worried, but Aerrow took a hold of her arm and pulled her along. No sooner had they left did a couple of drinkers body-slam onto their table.

I looked at the wooden pole, the mast that held the tent up, then turned to Repton. He was breaking out of his daze, finding himself in this newfound mayhem. The barkeep ran past him, trying to calm his customers, but to no avail.

"Hey, Repton!"

He turned immediately at my call and his pupils contracted. I made the sign of the horns and let my tongue roll out. I winked at him.

"Time's grown short! I have to get going now!"

" _You're not **going** anywhere!"_

"I've got one more letter to deliver, of course I have to!" I pulled out the letter Piper gave me and waved it around. "Nakoto's going to want to read it, don't you think?"

He took the bait. I needed to get him away from Farida, I had to subject myself to being the prey again. He would chase me, I would lead him away, and then I would give him the slip. Piece of cake! Furthermore, he had Adam's gift; I had to get it back somehow. He had been clutching it the whole time, and he didn't look like he was going to lose grip of it. I looked over to Farida one last time, to see how she was doing. She _dominated_ Hoerk, and he was down for the count. Some new heavily-muscled humans picked a fight with her then. She looked like she was now having the time of her life, dark bliss on her face, forgotten all about me. I hoped she'd leave shortly after the fight, since Repton won't be there to question her further.

Repton lunged toward me, but I dodged him and started running. There were no wrestling figures in my path, so arriving at the mast was easy. On my way, I tapped into the power of my blood, the power coursing through my right hand and into my talons. As I passed I reached out, grasping the pole and crushing it under my grip. It splintered into thousands of splinters where I touched it, slightly scorched, leaving a weak foundation behind. The mast crumpled onto itself and the tent's canopy collapsed. I made haste to avoid getting caught in the drape as it descended, partly slowed down by hot air above our heads. I used a chair for a step-up and proceeded jumping from table to table toward the exit. I heard Repton stumble after me, snarling.

I made it. He didn't. When I landed outside the entrance, I dived into a roll as the tent caved in on itself. I lost Repton's form in the squirming bodies of people wrestling and panicking. I started jogging backwards, away from the tent, but not allowing myself to officially get away. I tucked the letter back in my pocket as I looked around, and I saw that the Storm Hawks still lingered. I waved for them to depart, before I added a grin and a thumbs-up to reassure them. They smiled, a little nervously, but they followed my advice and left.

As if on cue, a golden light shone from within the mess, and Repton's boomerang stabbed through the tarp. He cut himself an opening in one swoop and stood up as the tent's fabric fell away from him. He lowered his weapon arm and pointed it at me, baring his teeth.

"If you know where Nakoto is, then I guess there's reason to keep you alive a little longer!" he shouted at me. "You've got nowhere to hide!"

"On the contrary!" I replied, smiling. I lifted my arms, as if embracing the world. "This Terra is _to the brim_ with hiding places. Just try and find me!"

Repton tucked his boomerang behind him and leapt into a sprint. I spun around, falling into my own dash, laughing at the thrill of the chase. The swarming crowds were just ahead us, and once we merged, the game would begin.

"Your life is forfeit, Maia!"

I entered the masses, weaving through and around the people there. I knew that Repton was lithe, but I didn't think he was lithe enough to successfully navigate without bumping into someone. I figured that, since he looked so beastly, people would try and swerve out of _his_ way. Two spontaneous actions to avoid one another were most likely to collide anyway. Repton had to deal with that, and every time he shoved them aside mindlessly.

Now this was where the game got entertaining. I reached up and pinched my Cloaking crystal. I knew Repton was confused at first ---it was as if my previous guise warped out of sight--- but I knew he would catch on to what I was doing. Once he did, it was still going to be hard for him to find me, which was why it was so lighthearted and fun for me. It was cheap, but it was fun. I slipped away from his sight, then called to him when he faltered. He followed my voice in vain, growing more and more agitated as we played. From human, to Aquanosian, to Blizzarrian, to human again; it was no doubt overwhelming. He had gotten so close once, spotting me and my collar, but a large vendor tripped into him and allowed my escape. He bellowed in frustration and sent the Saharrian flying. Each time I changed, I jeered from a different place of the bazaar. We were far enough from the rest station by the time I started getting winded. All I had to do then was continue my game until I thought Farida abandoned her stupid idea of handing herself in.

I was standing in-between two tents, in the shadows, intending to jump back into the fray when I suddenly felt something burst against my chest. It was sharp, and I cried out before quickly putting a hand to my mouth. I looked down and I lifted the rope that hung around my neck. Where my Cloaking crystal used to be was just a useless stub now; it overworked itself, and just... exploded. The mirage clothing me flickered, then kaput... I, in all my Raptor goodness, was revealed, and I swore.

My crystal just _had_ to reach its end when Repton was looking for not only Maia, but Nakoto, too.

I saw him, frantically looking in all directions, and I shuffled further back. The space between the tents connected to another another traffic area, so I decided to go that way. I turned my back to Repton, figuring it was the end of our little playdate anyway. He'd still be looking for Maia by the time Farida left the Terra. There was no way for me to get Adam's gift back, pricking my heart with some regret. I would have to get another.

When I made it halfway down the little alley, I commenced taking off my ---now useless--- necklace. I took off my collar off too, and I tucked both objects into my backpocket. I observed what else I had to take off, and I decided that I had to make a few sacrifices. I slipped off the tube top I didn't need and the sleeves that covered my arms. Both articles of clothing were recognizably Maia's, so until I made it to Cloud Nine, I'd have to carry them. Then, I looked down at my pants and knew they would be recognizable too, but I couldn't just _take them off_. So I bent down, scooped some sand and dust, and I thoroughly dirtied my paints on every inch of it. By the end of it, it looked like I climbed out of my own grave. I didn't care about looking hygienic at that moment.

I looked presentable. I picked up my sleeves and shirt, then made my way out of the alleyway. I reached the end and entered the sunlight once more. I looked around to orient myself, find out where I was, and turned in the direction I thought _Cloud Nine_ could be.

Talons, who were talking amongst themselves near their rides, turned toward me in unison. 

I dropped my stripped clothes and ran.

\---

"No... no...! No, damn it!"

Repton searched the crowds hysterically, looking in all directions. Maia's jeers just stopped! They just...! Granted, they made him angry, but to have them disappear all of a sudden meant that she..!

The cuts on his head throbbed along with his raging emotion. His fists clenched even tighter, and he finally acknowledged the glass bottle he held in his one hand. He was surprised he held onto it for so long. He brought it up to eye level and uttered profanity at his warped reflection. One side was smooth, but the other was embossed to form what looked like the emblem of Aquanos. Why Maia had it in her possession was something he couldn't care less about.

He found Maia, and he let her slip from his grasp again. Everything was going his way in that tent. Everything, until that Farida came into the picture. Absolutely dastardly, that one. She looked just like Nakoto, but was nothing like her. They were both living crystals, but their personalities clashed. If he hadn't been distracted by Farida, Maia would never have pulled off that little stunt, and he would have claimed both rewards from Cyclonis and the pleasure of giving Maia what she deserved.

But needless to say, it was Nakoto he wanted.

And Maia knew where she was! It couldn't have been a bluff she concocted after seeing how much he wanted to find her. She got _way_ too emotional in her spat with Farida. But what friend flies right over the other stranded in the Wastelands? Perhaps Nakoto was covering Maia's tracks after all... He couldn't be bothered to be angry about that now. Both Maia and Nakoto were the ones he desired to find, regardless whatever relationship they had with one another.

He left Farida behind in exchange for them. He didn't expect Hoerk to actually manage to keep her with them... she would be gone by the time he got back. If he didn't find Maia, he would have lost not only one bird... but three. Maia, Farida, and Nakoto.

All of his anger and scorn yearned to consume him, and holding onto the small glass bottle, Repton felt as if Maia's essence was in his hand. He wanted to destroy it. He raised his hand and planned to chuck it at the ground at full force, to smash it into a million pieces. He would've gone on with it, if his thoughts hadn't been interrupted by the shouts and roars up ahead.

He could see the people splitting down the middle, saw a pair of Talons riding their Switchblades down the path. Snarling, he anticipated more hokum to further ruin his mood. However he didn't seem to be their focus. They were yelling at one another, with their crystals staves in hand. They were looking from side to side, as if looking, expecting something. Their rides were getting exceedingly louder and more people left Repton alone in their course.

From the side, out of a little passageway in front of him, a figure burst out. She dived, rolled, and got back to her feet, hunched. The tip of her tail swept across the ground quickly, summoning a rising wall of dust. Repton couldn't believe his eyes, or his luck.

Nakoto looked back at him, her pupils mere slivers, but she only briefly took him in. Her teeth were bared, but with desperation rather than vicious intent. As it were, she was surrounded. Two Talons speeding to her from one direction, perhaps a bunch overtaking the passage she left, and Repton behind her.

When the two speeding Talons were only moments from reaching her, Nakoto raised her right hand, fingers spread wide. The sound of her blood was a reverberating hum that compared to that feeling when reaching vast heights; Repton's ears felt like they were filled with water, or air. The violet filled her claws, and in a mere second she brought them down. Three bright scars lined the space, speeding toward the Cyclonians. With no alternative, they panicked, screaming. The attack struck their rides and they spun out of control. One of them crashed with their vehicle, while the other fell off. The ride of the fallen continued to spin until it stopped near Nakoto, and its arrival brought forth a cloud of debris that enveloped her. Repton couldn't see a trace of her, and he instinctively reached back and drew his boomerang. He activated it when Nakoto charged out of the dust and swung for him. Stilled, each posed their weapons at each other's throats. They waited, staring at each other, muscles tensed.

"Nakoto," Repton said, astonished. Nakoto's eyes betrayed a small spark of familiarity that dulled the steel in them, but she did not relax.

"Are you with them?" she asked. There was distrust in her voice, and he knew she was taking his advice. He commended her for that, but it wasn't in his favour now. "Are you here to capture me?"

"No, I'm not.”

"You work for Cyclonis! She wants me caught all of a sudden, don't tell me you haven't been given the order. There's no use in lying to me."

With all of his might, Repton forced himself to loosen his weapon arm. He looked past her and saw more Cyclonians rounding the corner. He was short on time. He looked back at her with a pressing expression.

"I just want to talk to you."

"Just talk, huh? What could possibly be so important?" She shook her head. "And how would I know that's all you want? How do I know I can trust you?"

He shook his head, and with the Cyclonians nearing, he blurted out without thinking:

"You don't!"

The response caught Nakoto off-guard, he could see that. At first, Repton didn't know why, but then he saw the genuine truth in his words. That was what trust was, wasn't it? Taking the risk and putting one's confidence in another? She probably didn't expect such a blatantly-honest answer from him. He even surprised himself. For the majority of his life, he didn't know what trust was or believe in it, and now he was preaching for it. It was either she did or she didn't.

They were silent for a second longer, then Nakoto stepped back, her arm still raised. As it were, she brought it to the blade of his boomerang, and their lights clashed heavily; violent upon gold. Her eyes watched him warily for a moment longer, and as she shifted, the stitches on her shoulder glinted.

"How is your groundwork?"

Repton tilted his head in uncertainty, eyes narrowed. "What?"

"Can your ride take the terrain? And can you control it?" She waited patiently for him, despite the fact she could be captured at any moment. The fact that she stuck around meant she wanted to fulfill his request. Why was she---?

"Who do you take me for?" was Repton's cold reply.

She smiled, not at all surprised. Repton found himself distracted by its charm, unprepared for her next move. Her claws swept across and knocked the boomerang out of his hands. He watched it fly, then turned back to see Nakoto running for the discarded Switchblade. Setting it upright, she swung her leg over and revved the engine.

"Stick to the ground!" she shouted at him. The Cyclonians were almost there, but they wouldn't be able to hear her instructions. "Just follow my light!"

Just as the Talons came in, she accelerated on the spot, spinning the back wheel to oblivion. The sand and dirt kicked up in a frenzy, making Repton cover his eyes with his arm. Not a second completed before she sped off out of the cloud, urging him to jump out of the way. The Talons fell into pursuit.

Repton watched after them for a few long moments until he found himself again. Typically, he would be furious that Nakoto made such a show of dominance. Rendering the Raptor King defenseless, in public? That was something warranting a deathwish. But no, he had more important things in mind. He spun on his heel and ran, scooping up his dead boomerang as he passed. He realized he had been holding the stout bottle the entire time, and without much thought he slipped it into a pocket and kept running. He didn't care about where his brother was, or if Farida was still on the Terra, or even if Maia was still hiding in the shadows.

Nakoto was within reach, willingly. Did it get any better than that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhh shit! Farida joins the fray! The conversation runs a little differently here, but not by much. Veterans will be able to notice the difference. I'm going to have to sit down and replenish my buffer again, because school's kicking my ass and I've hadn't had time to actually writing the changes. At least I have a class that keeps me writing in practice right?  
> See ya next week!!

**Author's Note:**

> Yo!  
> I finally managed to get my own account here, which I've been looking forward to. I wrote this story back on Fanfiction.net but I found many discrepancies with it, and I thought that I would give it a proper revision. I'll be posting the new version here, one chapter at a time. As I do that I want to keep writing it, so there will be new content once it's all caught up. So readers, old or new, welcome! I hope you enjoy the ride!


End file.
